A Infância de Inu Yasha
by Kaoru Higurashi
Summary: Ele era apenas uma criança quando sua mãe faleceu, o deixando só num mundo hostil que o odiava por ser diferente deles. Uma criatura nascida de uma união proibida entre um youkai e uma humana. Como ele conseguiu sobreviver através dos anos, solitário...?
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Tenho a alegria de postar o 1° capítulo da minha fic aki. Espero que gostem e espero que não se importem com minha maneira simples de escrever. Realmente fico envergonhada em ver tantas fanfics tão bem escritas com a maestria de um verdadeiro escritor, enquanto eu escrevo como se estivesse fazendo uma redação de escola...  
Mas considerem que esta é minha primeira fanfic. Eu pretendo melhorar nas próximas  
Este capítulo foi arrumado recentemente. Eu o revisei e acrescentei alguns elementos para melhorar um pouco a narrativa (o que não se mostrou muito eficaz o.o).**

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha infelizmente não me pertence u.u (quase escrevi d escrever isso o.o')**

**  
**

Capítulo 1: Prólogo: O começo de tudo

Sengoku Jidai... Um vilarejo distante... Um castelo no centro do vilarejo se ergue imponente...e dentro dele...ouve-se o choro de um bebê... Uma linda mulher, com cabelos negros, muito lisos e compridos - seu comprimento ia quase até seus pés - vestida com um comprido e luxuoso kimono de cor rosa, e um olhar muito doce, se aproxima e pega o bebê no colo:

- Calma, meu bebê, não chore. - diz com uma voz que exprimia carinho e doçura.  
O bebê, então, pára de chorar e abre devagar seus pequeninos olhos dourados, fitando a mulher à sua frente.  
- Você me lembra muito seu pai, sabia...!? - diz a mulher, enquanto sua mente vagava por acontecimentos recentes...

------------Flashback------------

Ela estava prestes a dar a luz... O castelo estava fortemente guardado por um exército de soldados, como se já aguardassem um ataque.  
Izayoi estava deitada num futon, num aposento bastante escuro no interior do castelo, onde a única fonte de iluminação era uma pequena vela acesa com uma chama tremulante... De repente alguém entra...

- Quem é? - disse Izayoi com uma voz muito fraca  
- Sou Takemaru de Setsuna.  
- Take...maru? Bem na hora... Fuja o mais rápido possível junto com os outros soldados...Já não existe alguém que seja páreo contra aquela pessoa... - falou a mulher quase sem voz  
- Izayoi-sama. Eu sempre gostei de você. Mesmo que seu coração tenha sido roubado por um mononoque - logo após dizer isso, ele levanta sua lança e... perfura o corpo de Izayoi... o sangue mancha as paredes e a chama da pequena vela se apaga... O homen se vira e vai embora:  
- Meu sentimento não mudará eternamente. - conclui enquanto deixa o aposento.

A princesa ainda abre os marejados olhos castanhos... quase sem forças; vira e olha para o lado onde há uma janela por onde pode-se ver a lua sumindo pouco a pouco devido ao eclipse lunar. Ela tenta esticar seu braço, como que tentando alcançar o astro noturno... um silencioso pedido de socorro...mas a vida parece escapar-lhe por entre os dedos.

Ao longe, um enorme cão branco uiva:  
- "Izayoi... Estou indo" - ele pensa. Enquanto a lua desaparece completamente do céu.

Ouve-se um estrondo... o castelo estava sendo atacado por um youkai. Os soldados levantam-se meio atordoados, a tempo de ver uma figura surgir do meio da fumaça. O youkai puxa sua espada:  
- Kaze no kizu!

Tudo no meio do caminho é destruído, o youkai avança rapidamente, os soldados atiram-lhe flechas, mas ele como que nem sentindo o ataque, ataca novamente com a Tetsuaiga. O muro é feito em mil pedaços com este último ataque e os soldados são jogados longe.  
- Izayoi! Izayoi! - o youkai chama

Takemaru por sua vez sai de dentro do castelo, encarando com ódio o youkai a sua frente:  
- Bem-vindo seu mononoque. Está um pouco atrasado. - diz com um tom irônico.  
- O quê? – Oyakata indaga, confuso.  
- Eu levei a Izayoi-sama para um lugar que suas mãos não alcançarão. Com minhas próprias mãos!  
- BAKA! - grita nervoso o demônio.

O youkai cachorro corre para atacar, Takemaru saca sua espada e corre em sua direção. Com apenas um golpe de espada, Oyakata decepa o braço do humano, que larga a espada e se prostra no chão, onde a neve branca fica manchada do vermelho vivo com seu sangue. O inuyoukai adentra o castelo e o homem ferido, deixado para trás, grita para os outros soldados:  
- Atear fogo! Queime-o junto com esta mansão!

Centenas de flechas de fogo são lançadas, e logo o castelo está em chamas. Ouve-se o choro do bebê dentro do castelo... Quando Oyakata invade o aposento onde Izayoi esta, já encontra tudo em chamas... Ele vê a mulher caída no chão coberta de sangue, e praticamente sem vida.  
- Izayoi!

Ele não pensa duas vezes e saca a Tenseiga, e depois de visualizar e cortar os mensageiros do outro mundo, a princesa acorda, como se apenas tivesse cochilado. O youkai tira de sua armadura um manto vermelho e cobre Izayoi com ele para protegê-la do fogo que avançava para cima deles...  
Neste momento Takemaru invade o local, com a espada na mão que lhe restou, decidido a lutar até a morte. O inuyoukai se vira para ele em posição de luta e puxa a espada chamada Souunga.  
- Se for com você, eu não me arrependerei. Vamos juntos para o mundo dos mortos. - diz o humano num tom diabólico

Oyakata percebeu que teria que usar suas últimas forças nessa luta, pois, estava seriamente ferido de sua última luta com Ryukotsusei, e havia perdido muito sangue.  
- Viva! - disse o youkai de cabelos prateados para Izayoi  
- Você... – ela pressente que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer.  
- Inu Yasha! - Diz o youkai repentinamente, deixando Takemaru confuso:  
- O quê? - estranhou o soldado  
- O nome da criança é Inu Yasha! - concluiu o youkai  
- Inu Yasha... - diz Izayoi olhando para o bebê  
- Agora vá! - mandou Oyakata  
- Sim!- responde a mulher, e sai de dentro do castelo o mais rápido possível.

Lá dentro Oyakata está com a Souunga em punhos. Então, da espada sai um dragão espectral, que o rodeia. Os dois guerreiros se atacam chocando espada com espada, numa batalha mortal, de onde ninguém sairá vitorioso...  
Do lado de fora, Izayoi apenas observa o castelo em chamas que logo em seguida desaba por completo, matando Takemaru e Oyakata...

---------Fim do flashback--------

Ela mais uma vez olha para o bebê em seus braços, que agora dormia tranqüilamente. - Inu Yasha... - diz quase num sussurro.  
Ela deposita novamente o quase recém-nascido em seu leito. Este agora ressonava calmamente. A mulher olha com ternura para sua cria e lhe afaga as pequenas mechas prateadas, depois passando para as duas pequenas orelhas caninas no topo de sua cabeça. Ao tocá-las, o pequeno se mexe um pouco, incomodado, porém sem despertar. Ela não conteve um sorriso, amava aquela pequena criatura com todas as suas forças, seria capaz de dar sua vida por ele.

Ela afasta-se e abre a porta corrida, saindo em seguida para a parte exterior de seu enorme castelo. Este era belo e imponente, tinha muros altos lhe protegendo contra ataques e invasões; dentro destes, em volta do palácio, lindas árvores de cerejeira lhe adornavam. Um riacho cortava os territórios entre o castelo e a aldeia. Uma pequena ponte de madeira trabalhada ligava as duas margens do rio.  
Durante a primavera, as árvores em volta da mansão ficavam exuberantes. Brotavam pequenas e delicadas flores rosadas de sakura - as favoritas de Izayoi – e estas cobriam toda a copa das árvores e também o chão a sua volta, formando um lindo tapete rosa.  
A princesa olha para cima e observa a lua em sua fase cheia, ela sempre gostara de observar a lua, o astro lhe fazia lembrar-se de Oyakata. Lá no alto o satélite natural parecia lhe saldar com seu brilho quase mágico. Uma leve brisa lhe acariciava o rosto, fazendo seus longos cabelos farfalharem ao sabor do vento...  
Como apreciava aquela paisagem noturna... tão calma, tão serena... Trazia recordações de quando ficava observando-a junto de seu amado, quando este lhe dizia que quando sentisse sua falta deveria olhar para a lua que ele também estaria olhando por ela...  
Agora ela observava-a como se com isso pudesse aplacar a falta que sentia dele. Agora tinha outro ser com que precisava se preocupar, de certa forma este também era uma lembrança dos momentos que viveram juntos. Voltou a entrar no castelo. Verificou mais uma vez, constatando que o pequeno continuava dormindo serenamente.

- "Meu bem mais precioso." – pensava com carinho, enquanto fitava-o dormir.

Muitas coisas lhe passavam pela cabeça nesse momento. Mas principalmente, se preocupava pelo futuro dele. Já que ele era um hanyou, assim como era com todas a criaturas diferentes, ele seria tratado com preconceito pelos outros à sua volta. Ela sabia muito bem o que acontecia aos hanyous naquele tempo. Segurou a vontade de envolvê-lo nos braços e fugir dali, para um lugar que ninguém pudesse incomodá-los. Era tudo uma utopia afinal, tal lugar não existe. Porém, sempre estaria ali para protegê-lo quando o tratassem com ódio e indiferença, sempre estaria presente quando ele precisasse...  
Ela curva-se ligeiramente, plantando um terno beijo na testa do bebê que, ainda dormindo apenas franze o cenho para depois voltar ao seu sono tranqüilo e despreocupado.Ela lhe sorri amavelmente:

- "Eu sempre estarei aqui quando precisar..."

**N/As: Eu peço realmente que me desculpem pelo flashback tão fiel ao terceiro filme. Em verdade achei prudente explicar as condições do nascimento de Inu Yasha para se pudesse entender a história, diga-se assim...  
Mais uma vez me desculpo por minha falta de prática em escrever ''  
Espero que deixem suas opiniões por pior que tenha ficado este capítulo. Comentários sempre me incentivam (nem um pouco chantagista u.u)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rejeição

Capítulo 2: Rejeição

OoOoOoOoOoO Alguns anos depois OoOoOoOoOoOo

O sol já brilhava com força apesar de ainda ser manhã, podia-se ouvir o canto dos pássaros e o som das folhas das árvores farfalhando ao vento outonal, os animais noturnos já se escondiam enquanto outros acordavam, pessoas se atarefavam enquanto as crianças brincavam alegres em frente as suas casas...

- Mamãe! Estou saindo! – avisa o pequeno hanyou.  
- Está bem! Mas cuidado meu filho, não vá para a floresta! - diz Izayoi com um tom de preocupação na voz.  
- Tá! - respondeu animadamente o garotinho de longos cabelos prateados quase até a cintura, olhos dourados e pequenas orelhas caninas alvas no topo da cabeça; aparentava ter entre sete e oito anos de idade e usava um haori todo vermelho, que lhe era um pouco folgado inclusive.

Inu Yasha já sabia que teria que arranjar uma forma de se entreter sozinho, pois os filhos dos aldeões não brincavam com ele, sequer lhe dirigiam a palavra. Sempre que ele tentava se aproximar, as outras crianças se afastavam, paravam qualquer brincadeira que estivessem tendo e simplesmente saíam, ignorando-o como se ele não estivesse ali.Ele não entendia o motivo disso: "Por que ninguém brinca comigo? Por quê será que se afastam quando vou falar com eles?". Eram perguntas que freqüentemente assaltavam sua mente...

O jovem hanyou caminhava em busca de algo com que pudesse matar o tempo: "Que chatice, não tem nada pra fazer aqui!". Subiu numa árvore não muito alta com auxílio de suas pequenas, porém já afiadas garras. Sempre que estava entediado gostava de subir nessa árvore; recostou-se num dos galhos da mesma e ficou ali por um tempo, apenas observando as nuvens por entre as folhas da árvore frondosa. Fechou os olhos e ficou assim por tempo indeterminado, até que ouviu um som muito próximo dele... parecia um choro de criança.  
Rapidamente o hanyou levantou-se e foi procurar a origem do som. Olhou para baixo e avistou, então, uma garotinha mais ou menos da sua idade, chorando num canto, próxima a árvore em que ele estava. Inu Yasha observou por alguns segundos, mas logo resolveu descer e ir ver o que havia acontecido; não sabia por que, mas aquele choro lhe incomodava, queria que aquela criatura parasse de chorar...

- Oi! Por que você está chorando?  
- Hã!? - indagou limpando as lágrimas.  
- Eu perguntei por que você está chorando! Você é surda por acaso!? - pergunta mais uma vez o hanyou impaciente  
- Eu não sou surda! - disse brava a garotinha  
- Pelo menos você parou de chorar! - respondeu triunfante - E então, por quê estava chorando? - insiste ele.  
- É que aqueles meninos chatos.. - disse apontando para alguns meninos brincando mais ao longe - Não querem brincar comigo, eles falaram que não brincam com meninas bobas! - disse quase chorando novamente.  
- Não! Não chora! - disse Inu Yasha antes que ela recomeçasse o lamento - Eles também não brincam comigo. Mais eu nem ligo pra eles!  
- É mesmo? - disse a menina olhando pra ele esperançosa - Eu me chamo Haru e você? - indaga a garota  
- Inu Yasha.  
- Brinca comigo Inu Yasha? - pergunta a garota, alegre.  
- Você quer brincar comigo!? - pergunta o hanyou sem entender - Mas por quê?  
- Por que eu achei você legal, oras! Vamos! - ela diz puxando ele pelo braço.

Ele ainda confuso com aquela situação apenas segue a menina até um campo aberto. Lá eles se divertem muito, brincam juntos à tarde inteira. Parecia uma utopia sem fim. Como seria bom que momentos felizes como esses – tão raros na vida do hanyou – durassem para sempre...  
O inuhanyou sempre acabava levando a melhor por ser mais forte e mais resistente que a pequena humana, mas deixava ela ganhar de vez em quando para que não ficasse triste...mas só as vezes...

- Peguei você de novo!  
- Ah! Você sempre me pega Inu Yasha! Eu nunca consigo te alcançar! – ela diz recuperando o fôlego.  
- É claro! – ele se gaba.

Os dois, já exaustos de toda correria sentam-se na grama para descansar um pouco; de onde podem fitar o céu azul, por onde passavam nuvens brancas das mais variadas formas, dependendo de quem olhasse. Haru olhava insistentemente para o hanyou e este fica um tanto sem jeito.  
- O que foi? – ele pergunta.  
- Hã...eu – ela cora um pouco – P-posso pegar? – ela diz apontando para suas orelhinhas caninas.  
O híbrido estranha o pedido, mas abaixa um pouco a cabeça para que a menina possa tocar suas orelhas. Esta pega com cuidado e depois de alguns segundos ela abre um lindo sorriso:  
- Que macio! – ela confessa.  
- ... – o hanyou ainda um pouco sem graça; sempre achava que suas orelhas eram o principal motivo para se afastarem dele.  
- Desculpe... – ela pensa que fez algo mal, pelo silêncio do hanyou.  
- Está tudo bem! – ele a tranqüiliza.

Após voltarem para sua contemplação do límpido céu azul, o jovem híbrido só conseguia pensar em por que aquela garota não lhe tratava como os outros. Por que ela não se afastara dele?...E por que os outros o faziam?  
- Você... – ele começa ainda olhando para as nuvens – Você não se importa de eu ser diferente?  
- Como assim? – ela diz confusa, olhando pra ele.  
- Eu sou diferente dos outros garotos, por isso ninguém chega perto de mim. – seu olhar se entristeceu. - Eles me acham estranho...  
- Eu não te acho estranho. – ela dizia com um sorriso, ao que o hanyou lhe encarou também – Você é a pessoa mais legal que eu conheci.  
- Mesmo? – ele pergunta, incrédulo.  
- Sim – ela sorri novamente.

Desta vez ele lhe sorri de volta. Os dois ainda ficam um tempo fitando o céu azul e conversando sobre do que brincariam no dia seguinte...comentando sobre como os garotos do vilarejo eram chatos...falando sobre que formas as nuvens tomam quando se olha bem para elas...

- Haruuu!!! – uma voz feminina é ouvida ao longe.  
- É minha mãe, preciso ir! – se justifica a garota, se levantando rapidamente – Amanhã nós nos vemos de novo, não é?  
- Claro! – apressou-se em concordar.  
- Até mais! – ela se despede já partindo.  
- Até mais!

Inu Yasha chega em casa no final da tarde, onde foi recebido por sua mãe. Esta não pôde deixar de notar que seu filho parecia mais feliz do que o costumeiro, podia-se ver seu contentamento de longe.  
- Se divertiu bastante meu filho?  
- Sim! - disse sorrindo.

Ela ficou muito contente em ouvir isso. Há muito tempo não o via feliz assim, na verdade apesar dele ser sempre cheio de energia, eram raras as vezes em que estava realmente contente com alguma coisa, pois estava sempre sozinho, coisa que, apesar de não o admitir o entristecia. Ela apenas pedia que essa alegria durasse um bom tempo, para não ter mais que ver seu filho cabisbaixo ou desanimado ao voltar mais uma vez para casa após ter sido ignorado por todos do vilarejo que lhe lançavam olhares de desprezo quando se aproximava...

No amanhecer do dia seguinte o jovem híbrido sai à procura de sua nova amiga, porém sem encontrá-la de pronto. Depois de um tempo, onde ele havia procurado por toda a parte do local onde haviam brincado no dia anterior, sem encontrá-la, porém; ele se lembra de um local que ainda não havia procurado. Exatamente onde havia pensado, lá estava ela, sentada sobre a raiz da arvore onde a tinha visto pela primeira vez.

- Haru! Onde você estava? Eu te procurei esse tempo todo e... - o hanyou pára de falar ao notar a expressão de tristeza no rosto da menina enquanto olhava pra ele - O que houve?  
- Eu não posso mais brincar com você Inu Yasha...  
- Como assim? Por que não?  
- Quando meus pais ficaram sabendo, me proibiram de falar com você... – respondeu baixando os olhos  
- Mas...Por quê? – indaga decepcionado.

Porém, antes que pudesse vir qualquer resposta da parte da menina, uma figura masculina se aproxima rapidamente das duas crianças, bradando ruidosamente:  
- HARU! O que você está fazendo com esse monstro!? - diz o homem com fúria  
- Papai! - diz a menina assustada  
- Ontem mesmo eu disse para não chegar perto dele! - continua o homem ainda bravo - Você quer ficar de castigo?!  
- Não, pai! Desculpa! - tenta consertar a púbere.

Ignorando a presença do hanyou ali o homem pega na mão da garota e a puxa com violência:  
- Vamos pra casa!!  
- Hei, larga ela! - grita Inu Yasha com raiva  
- Não se meta seu hanyou sujo! E fique longe da minha filha! - esbraveja o homem, que em seguida vira as costas e parte dali levando Haru consigo, puxada por uma das mãos. A garota com lágrimas nos olhos se vira pra trás e se despede, muito triste:  
- Adeus, Inu Yasha... – ao que depois de dizer isso foi obrigada por seu genitor a olhar o caminho à frente e desviar os olhos do amigo.  
- Adeus. - responde tristemente.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, sentimentos se misturavam dentro de si, entre eles: mágoa, tristeza, raiva, confusão... sentia como se seu peito fosse explodir. A única pessoa que conversara e brincara com ele - além de sua mãe - havia sido afastada dele, e por quê? Só por ele ser diferente. Só por ele seu um hanyou...Afinal o que era um hanyou?  
Por que todos agiam assim diante dele? Quando não o ignoravam, o olhavam com desprezo e apesar de não lhe dirigirem a palavra, ele já ouvido os aldeões falando sobre ele... Falavam sobre o monstro que vivia no vilarejo e que um dia traria desgraça para todos ali... Ele já havia notado, é claro, que era diferente dos outros: nenhuma criança de sua idade tinha cabelos prateados, ou olhos amarelos e muito menos orelhas caninas na cabeça. O que ele era afinal? Seria mesmo um monstro...?

Secou os olhos dourados com a longa manga do haori vermelho, e voltou pra casa, para o único lugar onde era aceito, mesmo que fosse por uma única pessoa...

Ao chegar no castelo foi recepcionado por sua mãe, que percebeu que o pequeno estava com os olhos vermelhos, sua expressão de tristeza e desânimo também não a deixavam se enganar com respeito a isso:  
- O que aconteceu meu filho? Você parece triste... - disse preocupada.  
- Nada mãe! Eu estou bem! - responde o hanyou baixando os olhos e encarando o chão, não queria preocupar sua genitora à toa.

Izayoi nada responde, seu coração de mãe já adivinhava o que havia acontecido, ela sabia o quanto os hanyous eram odiados tanto por humanos como por youkais... E com uma expressão acolhedora ela o abraça confortadoramente, um abraço cheio do carinho que só uma mãe podia dar, que mostrava todo amor que sentia por seu filho...  
- Me desculpe meu filho... – de alguma maneira se sentia culpada pelo que lhe acontecia.  
- Mãe!? - o pequeno hanyou não entendia as palavras de sua genitora, mas neste momento apenas queria ficar ali com ela, sentindo aquele carinho, aquela sensação boa de que tudo ia ficar bem, e que ele só sentia ao lado de sua mãe.  
- Um dia você vai entender... – ela diz quase num sussurro, com sua costumeira voz doce.

Inu Yasha nada responde. Apesar da curiosidade a cerca de sua origem e sua aparência, resolveu guardar as perguntas para si. Naquele momento nada mais importava, só o que importava é que estava com sua mãe, a única que lhe aceitava e compreendia, a única em quem podia confiar e que estaria sempre ali para protegê-lo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas: Bem... Neste capítulo quis mostrar como os hanyous eram tratados pelas pessoas. Em verdade, um reflexo da nossa própria sociedade, onde existe o preconceito e o ódio de outros apenas por serem diferentes dos demais. As crianças porem não tem preconceito, isso e uma coisa ensinada pelos adultos, por isso criei a Haru (personagem que terá muita importância futuramente, mas não vamos contar spoilers...).**

**Essa cena em que ela toca as orelhas dele foi pensada apenas bem depois do capitulo ser escrito (a escritora aqui só pensa nas coisas depois de ter escrito...), então reescrevi, por assim dizer, algumas partes do capitulo, assim como fiz de alguns que virão depois dele.**

**Quanto aos comentários, confesso que fiquei um pouco decepcionada, pois só recebi um (embora eu pense poderia ser pior). Não vou dizer que sou uma vaidosa, mas também não dizer que não gosto que elogiem meu trabalho, pois são as criticas e elogios (podem ser criticas negativas também, sintam-se à vontade), que incentivam os escritores a continuar escrevendo (ou postando, no caso). Bem... agradeço muito ao comentário ao que recebi, foi muito importante.**

**Agradeço a Josiane Veiga pelo comentario no capitulo anterior. Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
**

** hanyou: meio-youkai  
haori: espécie de casaco masculino (seria o kimono do Inu Yasha)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Um novo amigo?

**Mais um capítulo sobre a Infância de Inu Yasha. Não tenho que me explicar por uma possível demora já que não tem ninguém acompanhando mesmo... Fico feliz se alguém ler, mesmo que não comente, o único problema é que eu não saberei que alguém. Bom, mas... enfim, vamos ao capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Um novo amigo?

Mais um fatídico dia de outono... as folhas secas das árvores caíam devagar seguindo o caminho da brisa suave, formando um belo tapete no meio da grama, esta, ainda tenra e verde...

Em meio a esse cenário, um pequeno hanyou muito entediado, fitava o céu azul, enfronhado em seus pensamentos... Já fazia algumas semanas desde o incidente com o pai de sua amiga Haru, mas aquelas palavras de desprezo nunca saíam de sua memória. Ele o havia chamado de 'hanyou': "Mas o que será que é isso...?" Pensava Inu Yasha, não que já não tivesse ouvido as pessoas comentando aos cochichos enquanto o olhavam de esguelha, falavam alguma coisa como: monstro, hanyou, perigoso (entre outras coisas que seria melhor nem lembrar); mas agora pensava mais seriamente sobre o assunto. Seria o momento de perguntar à sua mãe?

O pequeno hanyou não sabia o por quê, mas sentia que sua mãe não lhe responderia, havia muitas coisas que ela não lhe contava, talvez por ele ainda ser muito jovem ou simplesmente por não ser a hora ainda.

- Detesto ser pequeno! - disse aos quatro ventos sem se importar se alguém ouvisse.

Resolveu, então, dar uma volta por aí pra ver se distraía a mente. Aproximou-se da floresta, a tal floresta que sua mãe lhe pedia para não adentrar, sempre ouvia dizer que era um local perigoso. Parou um pouco e pensou se deveria entrar...:

- Bah! Nada de mal vai acontecer! - disse confiante

Foi adentrando a floresta escura, cada vez que avança as árvores iam ficando cada vez mais altas, e suas densas copas quase bloqueavam a luz do sol. Começou a se sentir meio estanho, com um pouco de receio do que pudesse acontecer, mas também com um misto de curiosidade e vontade de prosseguir. O que poderia acontecer? Que tipo de criaturas viveriam ali? Quais suas intenções? - essas e outras perguntas apareciam sem parar na cabeça do pequeno hanyou que continuava a adentrar mais na floresta escura...

De repente sentiu algo em seu pescoço, uma picada de inseto; instintivamente esmagou o 'inimigo' com a mão. Uma minúscula criatura caiu levemente em sua palma estendida:

- Uma pulga? - pergunta Inu Yasha olhando com mais atenção, ao ver que a pulga usava roupas.  
- Oh! Desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar - disse a pulga recompondo-se - Meu nome é Myouga. Você deve ser o senhor Inu Yasha!  
- Senhor?! - estranhou Inu Yasha - E como você sabe meu nome?  
- Ah! Eu era um grande amigo do seu pai!  
- Meu pai? - era estranho como aquilo soava. Estava tão acostumado a não ter um pai, que lhe parecia absurda a idéia de que realmente tivera um.  
- Oh sim! Seu pai era um poderoso youkai... - mas antes que Myouga pudesse terminar, Inu Yasha interferiu:  
- Um youkai!? Meu pai era um youkai...?

Myouga estava perdendo a paciência; será que o pequeno não sabia nem o que era um youkai?  
- Claro que sim! Por quê você acha que é um hanyou?  
- Hanyou! Então você sabe o que é isso? Me explique! - pergunta ele impaciente  
- Oras! Então sua mãe não lhe contou? - diante do silêncio do pequeno, ele então prosseguiu - Sua mãe é humana, e seu pai era um youkai. Da união desses dois seres nasce um ser híbrido, um meio-youkai, chamado também de hanyou. É isso que o senhor é amo Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha não sabia o que dizer, estava tão chocado com a notícia que acabara de receber, nem a tinha digerido ainda... Ele era meio youkai e meio humano? Então era por isso que ele era tão diferente das demais crianças do vilarejo... Aí se lembrou de outro detalhe que gostaria de perguntar:

- E meu pai? Onde ele está? – perguntou impaciente  
- Er... bem... – Myouga não sabia por onde começar, como diria para ele que o pai que nem chegou a conhecer estava morto, e que ele nunca o conheceria?  
- Anda! Desembucha!  
- É que... seu pai... ele...No dia em que o senhor nasceu... ele... bem...ele estava muito ferido, e... teve que lutar com um inimigo para proteger sua mãe... então ele...  
- Fala logo! Estou ficando sem paciência! – Insistiu o hanyou nervoso  
- Seu pai morreu nesse dia, Inu Yasha-sama, no dia em que o senhor nasceu...

O jovem hanyou parecia meio decepcionado, mas não triste. Afinal, como poderia ficar triste por alguém que ele nem conheceu? Mas ele era seu pai, e nunca iria conhecê-lo, saber como ele era, brincar com ele, ouvir sua voz...

- Então ele morreu...  
- Anime-se Inu Yasha-sama! Seu pai morreu contente em proteger o senhor e sua mãe, ele ia querer que fosse feliz.  
"Ser feliz..!?" - Pensava com ironia. Como um hanyou poderia ser feliz, sendo rejeitado por tudo e por todos? -"Se pelo menos ele estivesse aqui..."

Afastou esses pensamentos e foi se levantando para ir embora, mas parou de repente ao ouvir um barulho vindo da floresta:  
- Quem está aí!? – gritou preparando as pequenas garras; mas sua confiança não era muita, nunca tinha enfrentado alguém, muito menos um monstro...

Um breve silêncio tomou conta do lugar, um momento que pareceu uma eternidade para o jovem hanyou...  
Mas o que ele temia aconteceu...Um enorme oni surge do meio das árvores, derrubando-as e tudo mais que tivesse pela frente. O hanyou ficou sem reação, nunca tinha visto tal criatura, já havia ouvido falar, claro; havia dias em que o único assunto de todos do vilarejo eram os youkai e como eles haviam destruído determinada aldeia...  
Mas agora era diferente, ele estava frente a frente à uma dessas criaturas. E agora, o que fazer?. Felizmente Myouga o tira desses devaneios:

- Inu Yasha-sama, corra! O senhor não pode contra ele!

'Acordando' então, o hanyou se põe a correr com a máxima velocidade que suas curtas pernas lhe permitiam. O oni o persegue com uma velocidade incrível, e por onde ele passa só restam destroços e árvores caídas. Após um dos ataques do youkai passarem de raspão pela cabeça de Inu Yasha, Myouga percebendo o perigo pulou do ombro do hanyou e foi para outra direção:

- Velho Myouga! Velho Myouga! – chamou sem efeito - "Que covarde!"

Ele já estava ficando cansado, quando finalmente avista as muralhas do castelo...Quando está mais ou menos a dez metros da muralha, ele pára de correr e volta seu olhar para trás. O oni não mais o perseguia, apenas o fitava da floresta, não se atreveria a invadir um castelo humano, correndo o risco de ser atacado com lanças e flechas, e acabar sendo morto por causa de um hanyou. O oni se virou e foi embora, sumindo na densa e escura floresta.

Agora o híbrido retomava o fôlego, seu coração ainda batia forte, suas pernas ainda estavam meio bambas, nunca havia chegado tão perto da morte. Passou pelos guardas e adentrou o castelo, chegando na sala de estar, sentou-se no chão e ficou ali, estático, ainda em choque. Izayoi adentra o aposento e após encarar seu filho pergunta:

- O que houve?  
- Não... foi nada! – respondeu com a voz meio embargada  
- Você não me engana. Aconteceu alguma coisa... – ao vê-lo tremendo ela percebe que havia algo errado – Você não foi à floresta, foi? – indaga preocupada, já adivinhando a resposta.  
- Eu... – não agüentando mais o hanyou desabou no choro enquanto abraçava sua mãe – Desculpe mãe! Eu te desobedeci!  
- Tudo bem meu filho! Está tudo bem agora! – diz a jovem princesa abraçando-o ternamente – Agora me diga o que aconteceu. – sua voz era terna,e não repreensiva.  
- Um youkai! Um youkai me atacou...eu consegui fugir... Eu senti tanto medo! – disse o hanyou aos soluços. Sua mãe era a única com quem se abria, a única em quem podia confiar...  
- Calma, calma. Está tudo bem agora. – disse com a voz doce – Você tem que ser forte. Vai encontrar muitos desafios nessa vida, e você tem que enfrentá-los. Por isso tem que ser forte. – ela lha afaga as mechas prateadas – Porém vai me prometer que não vai me desobedecer de novo.

O hanyou levantou a cabeça fitando-a. Izayoi enxugou uma lágrima do rosto do filho com uma das mangas de seu comprido kimono, e olhou-o com o olhar tão sereno que ela sempre tinha, aquele olhar que parecia poder acalmar tempestades, ou parar a mais poderosa das feras.

- Eu prometo – disse lhe abraçando novamente.  
- Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui meu querido, eu sempre estarei aqui quando você precisar. – nada nem ninguém o acalmava mais do que aquelas palavras vindas de sua genitora.

Ela o envolveu mais ainda em seus braços. Ele foi se acalmando e fechou lentamente os olhos, sendo embalado por sua genitora para um sono tranquilo e sossegado. Sim, ali estava protegido, nada o poderia ferir ou assustar enquanto estivesse com sua tão amada mãe...

-----------------------------------------------------

**Notas: Um capítulo mostrando o aparecimento de Myouga e falando um pouco sobre as origens de Inu Yasha. Sem mais explicações...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Josiane Veiga: Obrigada por ler minha fic. Fico feliz em ter pelo menos uma leitora . Infelizmente essa parte da bola que acontece no anime não está na fic, não consegui encaixar aqui. Mas acho que não tem problema, já que o fato de eu não ter descrito isso não muda o fato de ter acontecido Obrigada pelo apoio.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ciúmes

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha e seus respectivos personagens (infelizmente) não me pertencem e sim a ilustre Rumiko sensei.

-------------------------------

Mais um dia ensolarado que se iniciava... Em um lugar bem longe do vilarejo em que um certo hanyou vivia, três homens conversavam:

- Então você vai mesmo até lá? – indagou o primeiro para um dos homens.

- É claro! Não vou perder uma oportunidade dessas! – responde o outro, que aparentava ter entre trinta e cinco a quarenta anos, o qual usava uma roupa toda pomposa designada a um senhor feudal, era de um horrível verde musgo, a veste comprida, mais parecia um kimono de mulher, só que com hakama ao invés do caimento do tecido que seria do kimono feminino – caso o fosse – sem falar que tinha um porte por demais convencido.

- Eu acho que você vai se dar mal, assim como os outros que já estiveram lá antes de você! – disse o terceiro homem com um tom de tédio na voz.

- Eu sou diferente dos outros, sou muito rico, culto e bonito. – rebateu o senhor feudal, convencido.

- Caro amigo! Permita-me discordar dessa última parte! – disse o primeiro homem, num tom de deboche, o qual junto com o terceiro começaram a rir de seu companheiro.

O homem com roupa de musgo começou a ficar bravo com os outros, ele se achava realmente bonito, e quando os outros tentavam abrir seus olhos para a verdade, ele apenas dizia que não sabiam apreciar a verdadeira beleza - pobre ilusão. Seus companheiros eram senhores feudais de outras regiões que sempre o vinham visitar para tratar-lhe de negócios ou simplesmente conversar sobre coisas levianas.

- Ora! O que vocês entendem de beleza!? – respondeu, finalmente – Eu vou até aquele castelo e conquistar o coração da bela Izayoi, me casar com ela e herdar uma boa parte de seu dinheiro, ou mais até! – estufava o peito enquanto contava seus planos fúteis.

- E você acha que ela vai gostar de você? Você sabe que a beleza dela é comentada por toda região! E além do mais dizem que ela não aceitou mais ninguém depois do mononoke, pelo qual dizem que ela se apaixonou, ter morrido. – disse o primeiro homem, se referindo a história que todos contavam, uns dizendo que era lenda, outros distorcendo os fatos. – Ela rejeitou todos os seus pretendentes até agora.

- Se ela se apaixonou por um mononoke, por que não por mim? – o nobre insistia em sua conquista.

- Mas... – cortou o terceiro homem, se fazendo notar – Dizem também que a princesa tem um filho hanyou, ele pode ser um obstáculo!

- Depois de me casar com ela, eu dou um jeito nele. Dizem que ainda é só um pirralho! – rebateu com naturalidade o pretendente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No castelo, Izayoi tomava seu chá na varanda ao ar livre, observando as árvores ao farfalhar da leve brisa, enquanto pássaros cantavam e voavam de um lado a outro...

A princesa se atenta então a uma cena curiosa que passou a presenciar: o pequeno inuhanyou se encontrava não muito distante dali, este se mantinha abaixado ao chão de tal forma que parecia um felino espreitando a presa, com suas orelhas alvas posicionadas para trás e olhar atento a alguma coisa a sua frente. Estreitou os pequenos orbes dourados abaixando-se ainda mais ao chão enquanto matinha seu olhar e seus sentidos totalmente compenetrados na sua 'caça'.

A hime não poder conter um sorriso com a visão de seu 'filhote' a agir como um verdadeiro cãozinho, cuja inexperiência leva a experimentar tudo a seu redor, transformando tudo a cerca dele em alvo de suas brincadeiras. Ela quase não pode segurar o riso ao vê-lo pulando sobre sua presa; esta, leve e colorida borboleta sai voando a farfalhar suas belas asas deixando para trás um frustrado hanyou que imediatamente voltava sua atenção a outro inseto qualquer. Segurou seu ímpeto de chamá-lo e lhe indagar o que estivera a fazer, não queria estragar a divertida brincadeira.

Nessa hora uma serva se coloca a sua frente, olhando para o solo em sinal de submissão, e lhe dirige a palavra:

- Izayoi hime! O príncipe Konoharu-sama está aqui e quer falar com a senhora.

- Mande-o entrar então. – responde Izayoi um tanto chateada, odiava esses assuntos burocráticos.

Ela dirige-se à entrada, um cômodo pequeno aonde eram recebidos primeiramente os convidados e as visitas. Ele aguardava sentado, mas quando a viu pôs-se imediatamente de pé:

- Izayoi hime! Que prazer em conhecê-la! Creio que já ouviu falar de mim? – disse beijando-lhe a delicada mão e tentando passar uma boa impressão.

- Certamente que sim. Não foi o senhor que perdeu mais de oitocentos homens numa única batalha ao qual não lhe foi ordenado que participasse? – respondeu Izayoi asperamente, desvencilhado-se da mão do sujeito com um pouco de repudio.

- Aquilo foi uma triste conseqüência, de se ter incompetentes trabalhando para mim, pois não me informaram corretamente na ocasião da batalha – tentou rebater Konoharu, pois, espantado com a resposta da princesa ele apenas tentava jogar sua culpa em cima de terceiros.

Nessa hora aparece Inu Yasha – aparentemente havia se desinteressado por perseguir insetos - perto dos joelhos de sua genitora e segurando lhe o kimono rosado, bem firme como se quisesse dizer que ela era sua e ninguém a tiraria dele; e encara o homem à sua frente com ferocidade.

- Já conhece meu filho? Inu Yasha. – ela apresenta com orgulho.

- Já havia ouvido falar... – responde Konoharu lançando olhares ameaçadores para o pequeno hanyou, olhares estes sendo prontamente correspondidos pelo mesmo.

Inu Yasha certamente não havia gostado nem um pouco da visita, aquele homem de roupas de musgo muito feias, queixo pronunciado, e o cabelo (ao menos o pouco que tinha) amarrado em uma espécie de coque na cabeça (mais ou menos como os samurais faziam), deixando aparecer toda sua enorme testa brilhante. E ainda esse homem vinha cheio de galanteios, tentando cortejar sua mãe. Não era a primeira vez que homens vinham ali com esse mesmo objetivo, mas Izayoi rejeitava a todos; o único homem que amara um dia havia partido para sempre, e ela não queria nenhum substituto. Então por que este em especial achava que teria mais sorte que os outros?

Izayoi ignorando a guerra de olhares que os dois trocavam, convidou:

- Vamos à sala de chá! – dizendo isso foi saindo do aposento e entrando no seguinte, sendo seguida de perto por Inu Yasha, e à meia distância por Konoharu.

Quando a princesa estava um pouco à frente, Inu Yasha parou à porta do aposento, esperando que o homem passasse (ato que este pareceu não notar), e quando estava bem perto, o pequeno hanyou colocou 'ocasionalmente'o pé na frente, fazendo com que o outro tropeçasse no mesmo e caindo pesadamente no chão. Izayoi se virou com o estrondo, e fitou o homem caído no chão, segurou um riso e perguntou inocentemente:

- O que faz aí no chão?

- Eu tropecei em alguma "coisa"! – disse lançando olhares furiosos ao hanyou, que fazia cara de inocente.

- Então levante-se daí e vamos logo! – retruca a mulher ainda tentando conter o riso.

Konoharu apenas se levantou silencioso e obedeceu. Ao chegarem ao aposento seguinte, os três sentaram-se no chão, enquanto que Izayoi pedia a uma serva para que servisse o chá para a visita.

- E então! – começou Izayoi – Que assuntos o senhor tem a tratar comigo?

- Não seria melhor que seu filho se retirasse primeiro? Não é bom que as crianças ouçam as conversas dos adultos! – disse encarando o hanyou

- Eu não tenho nada a esconder de meu filho, se tem um assunto a tratar comigo, fale logo, por favor! – respondeu áspera a princesa.

O humano desconcertado, nem sabia onde enfiar a cara. Inu Yasha apenas sorria triunfante para seu 'inimigo'. - "Bem feito pra você! Seu testudo!" - pensava o hanyou.

- Sim, sim! Eu direi logo então! – disse tentando esconder o nervosismo, por seu plano estar dando errado – Eu queria pedir sua mão em casamento, Izayoi hime!

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar por um segundo, Konoharu esperando pacientemente a resposta, Inu Yasha espumando de raiva e Izayoi parecia não se surpreender com a proposta:

- Então... era só isso? – responde a princesa entediada – Muitos já me fizeram o mesmo pedido e eu não aceitei nenhum deles, assim como não vejo motivo para aceitar esse.

O nobre estava boquiaberto, foi rejeitado com uma incrível espontaneidade e rapidez. Inu Yasha estava mais que contente pela resposta de sua mãe. O pretendente, então, ainda sem desistir, tratou de demonstrar todas as suas 'qualidades':

- Eu posso lhe dar alguns motivos! Sou muito rico, culto e carinhoso. E a nossa união, unificaria os dois feudos, aumentando assim as chances de vencermos numa guerra, com mais soldados e armas. – pensou um pouco e finalizou – E modéstia a parte sou muito bonito! – aí já se via que modéstia não era seu forte.

O pequeno hanyou não se segurando mais, tratou de responder a esta última afirmação:

- Bonito!? Um oni é mais bonito que você, seu testudo!

Konoharu arregalou os olhos, para aquela pequena criatura que o desafiava. Sua expressão passando de espantada para raivosa em poucos segundos... Mas Izayoi interfere:

- Inu Yasha! Seja mais educado com as visitas! – mas sua expressão não era reprovadora, e sim, divertida. O jovem hanyou apenas sorriu com a aprovação de sua mãe, pelo visto ela também não gostara do sujeito tanto quanto ele.

- "Você ainda me paga pirralho!" - pensava o homem com raiva. Até que jovem donzela falou, se dirigindo a ele:

- Quanto ao senhor! Não estou interessada no seu dinheiro, nem em sua educação, e tampouco pretendo começar uma guerra! – ia mencionar o fato de ele ser realmente feio, mas resolveu deixar isso pra lá. Deu um gole no chá calmamente e, tendo em reposta o silêncio, continuou: - Quer mais chá?

O nobre não esperava por uma resposta repentina e negativa da parte da princesa, que dizia aquilo tudo sem nem mesmo mudar seu semblante e seu tom de voz, estes não demonstrando sentimento algum, além o descontentamento que aquela conversa lhe causava. Sem ter outra reação resolveu aceitar o que lhe era oferecido:

- Sim eu gostaria de mais um pouco de chá. – respondeu num fio de voz. Nem sabia mais o que ainda fazia ali, ainda não havia aceitado a idéia de que havia sido rejeitado.

- Eu pego pra você! – disse o hanyou, inesperadamente, levantando-se. Nem Izayoi entendeu até que viu seu filho pegar a chaleira que a serva estendia e derramá-la todinha na cabeça do visitante inconveniente.

- Ops! Caiu! – ironizou o hanyou

O chá estava muito quente, e o homem teve sorte em não sofrer queimaduras, mas gritava como uma mulher histérica. Quando enfim se acalmou, teve o impulso de tentar agarrar Inu Yasha pelo pescoço e esganá-lo:

- Você me paga, seu hanyou nojento! – gritou descontrolado enquanto tentava pegá-lo.

Inu Yasha foi mais rápido e se escondeu atrás de sua mãe, mostrando a língua para o zangado homem, debochadamente. A princesa viu nisso uma chance de se livrar do visitante:

- O que foi que o senhor disse? – falou num tom frio, de dar medo.

- Eu... Me desculpe! Foi um impulso, eu não quis... – balbuciou temeroso o homem, sem mais nenhum argumento a seu favor.

- Retire-se daqui imediatamente! – ordenou a princesa, um pouco mais energética.

- Sim! – respondeu apenas Konoharu, se retirando em seguida, pisando duro no chão e bufando de raiva, mas não sem antes lançar olhares faiscantes a Inu Yasha, que apenas observava a cena, com sorriso irônico nos lábios. - "Me livrei de mais um!" - pensava o pequeno enquanto via a silhueta do homem desaparecendo a distância.

Após ter a certeza que o visitante havia partido, Izayoi encara o filho:

- Ele podia ter se machucado. – dizia com um pouco de repreensão. Ao que o hanyou apenas abaixa o olhar – Mas ainda assim.. Obrigada, meu filho! Eu não sabia mais o que fazer para me livrar dele! – completou abrindo um sorriso.

- Eu não ia deixar aquele cara tirar você de mim, mamãe! – disse possessivamente, abraçando a mãe.

Ela o pega no colo com carinho:

- Ninguém vai me tirar de você, querido! Eu vou estar sempre aqui, com você. – diz docemente

O pequeno hanyou, feliz com a resposta, abraça com força sua mãe, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse desaparecer. Não queria que ela partisse nunca, sua única ente, a única que ele amava mais que tudo, e única que o compreendia e confortava, traduzindo: Sua mãe.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------

**Notas**  
Hakama: parte de baixo do kimono, parecido a uma calça larga.  
Hime: princesaInuhanyou: meio-youkai cachorro  
Mononoke: outra maneira de se referir a youkai.

Agradecimentos:

**Josiane Veiga:** Agradeço pelo comentário novamente  
Que bom gostou da minha fic D  
Eu tbm acho o Inu tão fofo, tenho vontade de levar ele pra casa xD  
Valeu pela força, até mais /

**Higurashi:** Tbm acho o Inu muito kawaii -  
Que bom que está gostando  
Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm v


	5. Chapter 5: Ira

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence (mas um dia ele será meu)

Bem, acho que não preciso me justificar pela demora. Comparado a maioria das ficwriters daqui eu até que nem demoro pra postar '.

Vamos a fic

---------------------------------------------------------

Era inverno em Sengoku Jidai...os animais ficavam a maior parte do tempo escondidos em suas tocas...as árvores não tinham mais suas folhas e pequenos flocos alvos de neve caíam lentamente até o solo, formando um tapete branco e macio no chão.

Apesar do incômodo do frio, Inu Yasha gostava de correr e brincar naquela paisagem branca, pois o chão parecia uma macia e gelada cama e lhe era divertido tentar dar forma aos amontoados de gelo fino. Mas sua maior diversão era jogar bolas de neve nos aldeões incautos que passavam a caminho da plantação. Ao receberem o ataque, eles ficavam bravos e começavam a proferir toda a sorte de maldições, alguns deles se desequilibravam e caíam, para o divertimento do jovem hanyou.

Depois de cansar da brincadeira, ele deita na neve fofa para descansar um pouco... Quando sente uma picada de inseto, o qual é prontamente esmagado por ele.

- Velho Myouga!? É você!? – indaga enquanto olha o pequeno inseto esmagado em sua palma.

- Ah! Inu Yasha-sama! Vejo que o senhor está vivo... e inteiro! – responde a velha pulga analisando-o.

- Não graças à você, seu covarde! Aquele dia você fugiu e me abandonou! – protestou o hanyou enquanto espremia a pulga entre os dedos indicador e polegar.

- Eu!? Fugir!! – diz Myouga indignado – Eu nunca fujo, amo Inu Yasha!

- Então aonde você foi!? – indaga o hanyou não acreditando na explicação da pulga covarde.

- Eu...er...ham...

- Eu sabia que você era covarde...

Myouga ficou sem resposta, ele inegavelmente era um covarde. Sempre abandonava Inu Taishou também quando as coisas ficavam perigosas...

Nesse momento, um grupo de meninos ia passando, eram três e eram um pouco maiores que Inu Yasha, mas a diferença de idade não deveria ser muita. Os três pararam a curta distância quando viram o jovem hanyou, e se puseram a conversar entre eles aos sussurros enquanto o olhavam de esguelha indicando claramente estarem falando sobre ele.

- O que estão olhando!? Nunca viram não? – desafiou Inu Yasha fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

- Só estávamos admirando o show de aberrações! – disse um deles com cinismo.

O hanyou, que já estava com uma cara nada amigável, fechou mais ainda a expressão e levantando-se do chão, ficou encarando os três com fúria.

- O que foi, esquisito!? Não gostou não!? – completou o humano.

- E essas orelhas aí, são de quê? Cachorro? – disse outro.

- Acho que é isso mesmo! – disse o terceiro garoto com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Inu Yasha estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso e sem que pudesse se dar conta, estava rosnando para aqueles meninos.

- Oh! Cuidado senão ele vai morder você! – disse o outro fingindo medo. Os outros riram-se.

- Meu pai disse que ele é um monstro! – disse outro garoto parando de rir – Mas ele é só um hanyou fracote!

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou um dos garotos curioso.

- Significa que ele não é nem humano nem youkai. – explicou o menino anterior.

- Então ele não é nada!? – perguntou o outro novamente; como era ingênuo.

- Isso mesmo! – voltou a dizer o outro rindo.

- Minha mãe disse que a mãe dele deve ser louca pra ter tido alguma coisa com um youkai. – interrompeu o terceiro.

- E ainda por cima ter um filho hanyou. – completou o outro.

Agora era a última gota, eles estavam falando mal de sua mãe. Não, isso ele não podia permitir, não ia deixar que aqueles garotos humanos ficassem debochando se sua genitora e saírem ilesos dessa. Myouga vendo a explosão que o hanyou estava prestes a ter, tentou inutilmente acalmá-lo:

- Calma, Inu Yasha-sama! Calma! – disse receoso.

Mas Inu Yasha ignorava os apelos de Myouga, estava fora de si, e rosnava mais alto ainda, tentando controlar a voz disse aos garotos:

- Não falem da minha mãe!!

- Ou você vai fazer o que vira-lata!? – disse um deles, agora olhando desafiadoramente.

- Eu acabo com você! – ameaçou o híbrido, cheio de fúria no olhar.

- Ai que medo! Olha só como eu tô tremendo! – debochou novamente.

O hanyou não se segurou mais, num movimento rápido, correu na direção do garoto que o provocara, com as garras em riste. Nunca tinha lutado antes, agia por puro instinto; o humano percebendo que ia ser atacado até que tentou desviar, mas não foi tão rápido...

Em segundos, o garoto humano estava com três cortes em forma de garras no rosto, os ferimentos não eram muito fundos ou graves, mas fora o suficiente para o garoto abrir o berreiro. Seus dois 'amigos' fugiram correndo os mais depressa que puderam, enquanto o outro, agora no chão, chorava alto, com a mão sobre o ferimento que agora sangrava, manchando de vermelho a neve pura. O garoto chorava tão alto, que logo os aldeões estavam todos vindo na direção daquele lamento, muito preocupados.

Inu Yasha até então apenas observava a cena, estático, como se não acreditando no que acabara de fazer, sabia que havia feito algo muito grave e que provavelmente teria que enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos, e é claro tudo o desfavorecia. Myouga, percebendo a situação tratou de 'despertar' o hanyou de seus devaneios:

- Inu Yasha-sama! Corra, depressa!

- Hã... O quê... – disse Inu Yasha ainda meio 'fora do ar'.

- Fuja, Inu Yasha-sama! Ou vão matar você! – berrou Myouga.

Ele tinha razão, aqueles humanos já o odiavam tanto, que não seria nada difícil o matarem ali mesmo, devido a ele ter atacado um humano. Os aldeões todos foram alertados com o som daquele choro, e se reunindo em um pequeno grupo foram procurar a origem do som. Ao chegarem ao local, viram o garoto ferido, chorando muito, e foram prontamente socorrê-lo.

Enquanto isso um certo hanyou corria o mais depressa possível para longe daquele local; parou um pouco para tomar fôlego, encostando-se no tronco uma árvore, tomando cuidado para que não fosse visto.

- Eu disse pro senhor se controlar Inu Yasha-sama! – disse Myouga com voz de conselheiro – Agora o senhor feriu um humano! Na certa vão querer matá-lo!

- Obrigado pelo consolo! – respondeu, irônico.

Foi então que escutou um barulho de vozes e uma certa agitação. Mexeu um pouco as orelhas caninas, apurando a audição e pôde ouvir o que eles diziam:

- Você está bem garoto? – perguntou um aldeão para o garoto ferido, que nada respondia apenas chorava.

- O ferimento não é muito grave! – disse outro aldeão analisando de perto o menino

- Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou novamente o primeiro.

O garoto parando de chorar, viu uma oportunidade de vingança ali, e sem hesitar respondeu:

- Foi aquele hanyou!

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia! – esbravejou o homem – Quando eu pegar aquele bastardo ele vai desejar nunca ter nascido!

E dizendo isso ele se dirigiu onde estavam os outros:

- Vamos acabar com aquele monstro de uma vez por todas! Vocês estão comigo?! – gritou o homem para os outros, que gritaram um "sim" e todos foram em busca de armas ou qualquer coisa do tipo, enquanto outras pessoas cuidavam do garoto que estava ferido.

Inu Yasha estremeceu ao ouvir essa última parte. E agora? Estavam atrás dele, e com intenções nem um pouco saudáveis. O único jeito era fugir e se esconder.

- Inu Yasha-sama! O que vamos fazer? – pergunta Myouga aflito.

- Cala a boca! Me deixe pensar um pouco!! – olhava para todos os lados procurando um meio de se esconder.

Nada encontrou além de árvores, escolheu uma que seria perfeita: tinha a copa densa e galhos fortes. Deu um pouco de trabalho subir na planta, a árvore era meio alta, o que era outra vantagem para ele, assim seria mais difícil ser visto. Sentou-se em um galho e encostou-se no tronco lenhoso da arvore e esperou...

Não sabia por quanto tempo teria de ficar ali, só pensava em ir pra casa, mas a todo o momento via aldeões passando com tochas e forcados, procurando-o.

O empíreo se tornava escuro, a medida que o frio aumentava. Começaram a cair pequenos flocos brancos que cintilavam em meio ao escuro entardecer, se acumulavam aos poucos nas copas das árvores e nas distantes casas, tornando aquela paisagem ainda mais branca e mais gelada do que já estava. O sol se punha no horizonte, enquanto que o vento gélido atingia em cheio o hanyou que agora se encolhia no galho de árvore tentando se manter aquecido, aquele vento invernal se assemelhava a navalhas afiadas lhe penetrando sua pele. Se o pequeno híbrido não desse um jeito de sair de seu desfavorecido esconderijo,

certamente congelaria até a morte. Checou o lugar pra ver se não havia mais ninguém por perto.

Como não encontrou viva alma a vagar pelos campos brancos arriscou descer da árvore, fora mais fácil que subir. Já estava consideravelmente escuro, apenas a lua iluminava fracamente o caminho, mas ao longe podia-se ver as luzes das fogueiras que as pessoas começavam a acender para se aquecer do frio.

Foi se guiando pela luz até que reconheceu a entrada do castelo. - "Estou em casa"- pensou esperançoso. Mas ao dirigir-se para lá foi visto por alguém que prontamente avisou os outros:

- Eu o encontrei! Por aqui!

Logo os homens do vilarejo inteiro estavam correndo em sua direção. A única coisa que Inu Yasha pôde fazer foi correr para o castelo. E ao chegar lá, a pessoa mais gostaria de ver nesse momento estava na porta vendo tudo o que acontecia, com uma expressão de preocupação e indignação.

- Mamãe! – gritou o hanyou, enquanto se escondia atrás de Izayoi.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? – disse a princesa olhando feio para os homens.

- Esse hanyou atacou uma criança! Ele deve ser detido agora! – tentou explicar um deles, quase dando uma ordem, na verdade.

- Esse 'hanyou' é meu filho! E que autoridade acha que tem para tomar uma atitude dessas? – respondeu Izayoi quase no mesmo tom.

- ... – o homem não sabia o que responder, não tinha realmente autoridade para tanto.

- O que ele disse é verdade meu filho? – pergunta ela à Inu Yasha. Este apenas abaixa a cabeça encarando o chão – Tenho certeza que há um motivo para isso. – continua, agora para os homens. – Mas, vamos resolver isso amanhã, agora já está tarde!

Terminando de dizer isso, se virou e adentrou os quentes cômodos do castelo junto com seu filho, este aliviado, agradeceu por esse gesto. Os aldeões voltavam para suas casas inconformados e desgostosos, proferindo toda a sorte de maldizeres e injúrias.

Dentro as dependências do castelo, Izayoi, após enrolar seu filho em algumas cobertas para aquecê-lo, sentou-se à sua frente:

- Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu. – ela dizia com sua costumeira voz calma.

Inu Yasha ainda olhava para o chão sem encarar a mãe. De repente, um pequeno inseto sai do meio dos cabelos prateados do hanyou, era Myouga. Até mesmo o púbere se esquecera da presença da pulga youkai

Ao ver a princesa, o velho youkai lhe dirige a palavra

- Izayoi-sama! Há quanto tempo não a vejo!

- Quem disse isso? – pergunta confusa, a donzela

- Aqui! Sou eu, Myouga! Não lembra de mim? Eu era amigo do senhor Inutaishou! – Myouga dizia e pulava ao mesmo tempo, para ser visto por ela.

- Ah sim... – tinha um tom pensativo - Você não era aquele que sempre fugia? – esclareceu-se Izayoi

-...

- Vocês já se conhecem? – pergunta Inu Yasha muito confuso.

- Eu já havia visto Izayoi-sama na época em que seu pai era vivo, Inu Yasha-sama! – explicou a pulga – Ele falava muito da senhora. – disse se dirigindo a mesma.

- Eu também já ouvi falar de você, era muito amigo dele... – ela interrompe as próprias palavras repentinamente, começara a se lembrar do youkai por quem se apaixonara um dia, e seu olhar se tornou distante e nostálgico por alguns segundos.

- Mamãe? – pergunta Inu Yasha preocupado.

- Hã...O que foi?

- Tudo bem com a senhora?

- Sim, eu estou bem. – respondeu a princesa voltando ao seu tom normal – Mas agora eu quero saber o que aconteceu hoje. – retomou o assunto.

O hanyou voltou a encarar o chão, não queria falar sobre isso, não havia desculpa para o que tinha feito, sabia que poderia até mesmo ser punido, mas, será que sua mãe faria isso?

Myouga vendo o silêncio, então resolveu falar:

- Eu estava lá e vi tudo o que aconteceu!

- Então conte-me Myouga-sama.

- Uns garotos humanos estavam dizendo coisas provocativas a Inu Yasha-sama, e este se enfureceu e acabou por atacar um deles. – resumiu rapidamente toda a situação.

Izayoi ficara atônita com tudo isso, seu filho atacara um humano, será que ele estaria pegando ódio pelos humanos? Não podia deixar isso acontecer, não queria que ele fosse esse tipo de pessoa. E o que aconteceria agora? Os aldeões não iam deixar como estava. Como convencê-los de que seu filho não fizera isso por mal? E não querendo acreditar ela ainda pergunta:

- I-isso é verdade mesmo, meu filho?

-... É sim...Mas eles estavam me provocando, e também...eles falaram mal de você... – ele disse, finalmente fitando-a com seus olhos dourados suplicantes e as orelhas caninas caídas, um verdadeiro cãozinho pedindo pelo perdão de sua dona.

Nenhuma mãe resistiria aquele olhar, mas Izayoi precisava ser firme naquele momento:

- Você sabe que o que você fez foi errado, não sabe?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e ela com seu olhar terno lhe disse:

- Naquele momento você devia estar nervoso, mas não é certo ferir alguém que é mais fraco do que você, mesmo que ele mereça. É claro que o que eles fizeram também foi errado, mas você devia mostrar que é diferente deles... - pausou um pouco, ainda olhando-o – Tudo bem! Todo mundo comete erros. Apenas me prometa que isso nunca mais voltará a acontecer.

- Eu...prometo. – respondeu o hanyou ainda meio cabisbaixo.

Izayoi então o abraçou ternamente e disse com carinho:

- Eu não me importo que falem de mim... Não importa o que digam, eu sinto muito orgulho de você, meu filho.

- Mãe... – diz o pequeno hanyou também a abraçando.

- Bem, acho que eu já vou indo! – disse Myouga, fazendo-se notar.

- Mas, já? Não quer ficar aqui esta noite? – convida a princesa.

- Muito obrigado, mas não posso, tenho uns assuntos importantes a resolver. Até mais, Inu Yasha-sama, e espero vê-la de novo Izayoi-sama. – disse a pulga já saindo aos pulos.

- Agora vá dormir que já está tarde, mocinho. – falou Izayoi, agora ao filho.

Esta apenas concordou e lhe obedeceu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um tempo bem pior que o dia anterior; lá fora caía uma intensa nevasca. As árvores eram sopradas pelo vento forte e ficavam envergadas, pendendo para o lado de onde o vento vinha, os flocos de neve eram maiores e em maior quantidade que os do dia anterior, o sol nem ousava dar as caras.

No entanto, dentro de um castelo, um pequeno hanyou dormia confortavelmente em seu futon, bem aquecido contra o frio daquela noite. Mas alguma coisa quebrava o silêncio daquela mansão... algo como o som de uma conversa... duas vozes distintas podiam ser ouvidas...vozes de duas mulheres:

- Izayoi-sama! Os servos e aldeões exigem que algo seja feito com respeito ao que aconteceu ontem.

- O que querem que eu faça? Ele é meu filho! – responde a princesa com uma certa indignação na voz.

- Sim Izayoi-hime, estou consciente dessa difícil decisão, mas se nada for feito, os aldeões poderão começar uma revolta! – tentava explicar a serva.

Há essa hora, o pequeno hanyou já estava bem acordado. Sua audição apurada havia captado aquela conversa que vinha do cômodo ao lado, e como o assunto lhe dizia respeito, achou melhor continuar ouvindo.

- Quero que me traga o menino que foi ferido; quero falar com ele! – ordenou Izayoi

- Sim senhora!

Dali a poucos minutos a serva volta com um garoto, que apresentava um curativo um tanto grande no rosto:

- Sente-se. – ela diz, e o acompanha com os olhos. Após ele estar acomodado à sua frente ela começa:

- Conte-me o que aconteceu ontem.

- Eu estava com meus amigos, quando vi aquele... seu filho, aí nós fomos 'conversar' com ele. De repente ele foi e me atacou. – explicou o garoto.

- Tem certeza que foi assim? Eu escutei outra coisa. – Izayoi rebate – Por acaso você não o provocou?

- Eu nunca faria isso. Ele deve ter mentido. – defendeu-se o garoto

- Não, não foi o meu filho que disse isso. Foi outra pessoa que estava lá e viu tudo o que aconteceu.

O garoto foi pego desprevenido, não contava com uma testemunha. Mas quem estaria lá? Na hora ele só se lembrava de que ele, seus amigos e o hanyou estavam no local, não se lembrava de mais ninguém. Talvez a princesa estivesse blefando:

- Não tinha mais ninguém lá, eu tenho certeza! – disse com convicção

- Você está chamando a princesa de mentirosa, garoto!? – disse indignada a serva que observava a conversa.

- Tudo bem Yami! – disse Izayoi para a serva.

Nesse momento outra serva entra e anuncia que o pai do garoto está do lado de fora:

- Ótimo! Mande-o entrar!

O homem entra e após se acomodar começa seu 'discurso':

- Izayoi-sama. Como a senhora já deve saber, meu filho foi atacado pelo seu ontem, e sem motivo algum. Eu devo lhe lembrar que ele é um hanyou e que, como pode perceber é perigoso, portanto...

- Não precisa me lembrar de que ele é um hanyou, ele é meu filho, lembra-se? – disse a princesa, interrompendo-o – E ele não é perigoso, e pelo que sei houve sim um motivo para o que ele fez!

O homem e seu filho apenas se entreolharam, e Izayoi prosseguiu, falando com eles como se estivessem em igual nível:

- Alguém que viu o que aconteceu, contou-me que seu filho provocou-lhe e que inclusive me ofendeu. Acho que isso é um motivo não acham?

- Você ofendeu a princesa!? – grita o pai indignado com o filho, não que ele também já não tivesse dito injúrias sobre a escolha da princesa, mas não podia acontecer dela descobri-lo.

- Não... eu não... – o garoto tentava desesperadamente se explicar.

- Embora eu ache que foi errado o que meu filho fez, temos que concordar que a atitude de seu filho também foi errada!

- Mas... Izayoi-hime, posso perguntar quem foi que testemunhou? – pergunta o homem desconfiado.

- Não dirija-se à princesa dessa maneira! Não se esqueça que é apenas um servo! – grita novamente Yami, indignada por ele conversar de igual para igual com a princesa.

O homem percebendo que a serva tinha total razão, tenta consertar:

- Princesa...desculpe, eu...

- Não se preocupe. Eu irei responder à sua pergunta. Quem me contou isso foi alguém em quem eu confio, e sei que não mentiu. Porém ele não está mais aqui, mas se ainda duvidar de mim...

- Não, princesa! Eu sei que está dizendo a verdade, me desculpe! – o homem diz fazendo uma profunda reverência – Meu filho receberá o castigo que merece!

- Acho que isso não será necessário. Ele já foi punido. – interrompeu Izayoi apontando para o curativo no rosto do menino.

O homem se enfureceu por dentro. Queria que o hanyou fosse punido pelo que fez, mas ao invés disso, sairia impune do que ele achava 'imperdoável'. Mas, não podia demonstrar toda sua indignação, ou poderia acabar ele mesmo sendo morto. Devia saber que a princesa protegeria seu filho, e que 'inventaria uma desculpa' para tal.

- Agora! Espero que tudo esteja resolvido. Pode-se se retirar! – Izayoi fala para o homem, que sai juntamente de seu filho.

- "Eu sabia! Sabia que ia ser assim! Ela nunca faria nada contra o 'filhinho' dela! Aquele hanyou! Ele deveria ser exterminado!" - pensava o homem enquanto caminhava – "Ela até inventou uma 'testemunha'! Aposto que é tudo mentira!" - e assim ele foi blasfemando enquanto ia embora, o garoto assustado lhe acompanhava pensando se seu pai realmente intentara por castigá-lo.

O hanyou então se levantou e foi até onde sua mãe estava. Esta o fitou longamente:

- Você ouviu...? – foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Inu Yasha apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu tentei fazer o possível, mas eu sei que os aldeões não vão se conformar. – ela prossegue – Tome muito cuidado, meu filho!

Ele nada responde, apenas fita a mulher a sua frente, que matinha um olhar sério sobre ele, olhar esse que deixava traspassar sua preocupação...

Lá fora, a tempestade já cessara, e apenas os flocos de neve, caíam placidamente ao chão, enquanto o empíreo se apresentava acinzentado. Poucas pessoas circulavam do lado de fora mas dentro de um castelo...um hanyou sabia que sempre poderia estar protegido ao lado de sua mãe humana...mas...até quando[...


	6. Chapter 6: Angústia

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o incidente... uma semana em que o pequeno hanyou não saíra de casa por recomendações de sua genitora e também devido ao mau tempo que insistia em abater aquele povoado com um inverno rigoroso...  
Lá fora os flocos de neve caíam mansamente, enquanto a brisa gélida soprava abaixando a temperatura fazendo com que as pessoas não se demorassem fora de suas casas e os animais se escondessem em suas tocas. Porém, dentro de um castelo, nem todos estavam dispostos a ficarem abrigados do frio...

- Eu sei que você quer sair, meu filho. Mas o tempo não está nada bom, está muito frio! E também é muito perigoso lá fora! – dizia Izayoi, se referindo a ainda provável ira dos aldeões.  
- Eu estou bem, mãe! Só que está muito chato aqui dentro! – dizia o entediado hanyou.  
- Então, que tal nós brincarmos aqui dentro? – diz a princesa tentando animar o filho.  
- Você brinca comigo!? – diz o pequeno, feliz.  
- Claro! Eu não tenho nenhum afazer no momento. – lhe assentia sorrindo.

A princesa se entretia já a longo tempo com as brincadeiras com seu filho que nem notara as horas passarem. Mas o infortúnio não escolhe hora para se manifestar, e também agora não se aquietaria o destino por culpa de uns momentos felizes. Pois nessa hora tal donzela pára repentinamente elevando a mão à boca, e em seguida tossindo convulsivamente, caindo por fim de joelhos tal era a força dos espasmos.  
- MAMÃE!!! – grita preocupado o hanyou, correndo até sua ente.  
- Eu... 'cof'...estou...'cof'...bem! – balbuciava entre um acesso e outro.

Mas Inu Yasha percebia que alguma coisa não estava certa, essa era a segunda ou terceira vez que ela tivera um ataque de tosse nestes últimos dias, porém nenhum tinha sido tão forte quanto esse. E sempre depois ela dizia que estava tudo bem, que não tinha acontecido nada de mais; alguma coisa ela devia estar escondendo... O hanyou praticamente podia sentir que cenas parecidas àquela já tinham se repetido outras vezes sem que tomasse conhecimento.  
Logo, o como e o por quê não importavam mais... Passou a não importar mais que a própria saúde de sua ente, esta tossiu mais um pouco, e o jovem hanyou pôde sentir cheiro de sangue vindo dela e se desesperou mais ainda:

- Mãe! Alguém!! Me ajudem aqui!! – não hesitou em chamar por ajuda.

Ao ouvir os gritos desesperados do hanyou, duas servas entram precipitadamente, quase tropeçando uma na outra no processo:

- O que houve?! – indaga ofegante uma delas, mas ao perceber sua princesa prostrada ao chão, corre para socorrê-la – Izayoi-hime! O que aconteceu com a senhora!?  
- Eu... estou bem! – responde com voz fraca.  
- Rápido! Chame um médico! – grita a serva de nome Yami para a outra, que ficara parada a porta sem saber o que fazer, e ao receber a ordem sai 'desembestada' à procura de um médico ou coisa do tipo.

Inu Yasha ainda estava em choque. Sem fazer idéia do que acontecera a sua mãe e nem do que fazer para ajudá-la, sentia-se totalmente inútil naquele momento.  
- Precisamos deitá-la! – diz a serva. Nem precisou repetir, Inu Yasha entendeu de imediato o que ela quis dizer e a ajudou a levar sua mãe e acomodá-la em um confortável futon.

Pouco tempo depois, a serva que tinha saído, volta com um homem já de idade, que aparentava ser o médico. Este entrou e ajoelhando-se diante da princesa começou a lhe fazer uma série de exames. Inu Yasha não saía de perto nem um instante, e não tirava os olhos preocupados de cima da mãe. Após terminar, o médico sério dá seu diagnóstico:  
- A senhora está muito doente, e há um certo tempo. Não havia percebido nada?  
- Sim, eu sabia. – responde a princesa num fio de voz, quase inaudível. No fundo ela sempre soubera de sua enfermidade, porém não a deixaria traspassar para que o soubesse seu filho, deixando-o assim desnecessariamente aflito.  
- Eu vou passar o nome de umas ervas que poderão ajudá-la um pouco, mas não posso fazer mais nada. Apenas peço que se cuide bem. – recomenda o médico com seriedade. Izayoi apenas assente com a cabeça.

O homem se levanta e sai silenciosamente do cômodo, sendo seguido por Yami. Assim que estava na área frontal ele pára e entrega um pedaço de papel à serva, este contendo nomes de diversas plantas escritos com uma grafia que denunciava a pressa em escrever tais palavras.  
- Aqui estão escritos os nomes das ervas, poderá encontrá-las na floresta – diz o médico um tanto apressado.  
- É grave? – pergunta a serva impaciente, e após uma pequena pausa, insiste – A doença da princesa é muito grave?

O médico após suspirar longamente, responde por fim: - O que ela tem é uma doença incurável. Não se sabe muito sobre ela, só que ataca os pulmões. E até agora todas as pessoas que apresentaram os sintomas... não resistiram.  
A fisionomia de Yami muda drasticamente: "Não pode ser! A princesa vai morrer?" Ela parecia muito preocupada com esses pensamentos, pois quem reinaria no lugar da princesa depois que essa falecesse, se ela não tinha marido e seu herdeiro era... "Não! Isso não, ele é um hanyou, jamais seria permitido que ele assumisse o lugar de sua mãe, seria mais fácil que os aldeões o matassem antes".

O homem sai silenciosamente, sem que a serva, que jazia dispersa em pensamentos, percebesse.Esta após acordar de seus devaneios, adentra o palácio sem dizer mais uma palavra, era visível a preocupação em seu semblante.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa Yami? O que o médico disse? – pergunta outra servente a ela.  
- Nada! Nada de importante! – responde normalmente para não levantar dúvidas. Seria melhor que ninguém soubesse, ou poderia alarmá-los desnecessariamente; de qualquer forma não se podia mudar o destino trágico da princesa, então deixaria que nutrissem esperanças até o momento de sua partida...

Ao lado, Izayoi agora dormia tranqüilamente em seu futon, enquanto Inu Yasha velava seu sono. Vendo que as horas já se avançavam as duas servas deixam o aposento deixando-os sós. A princípio o pequeno hanyou não consegue conciliar o sono, tal era sua aflição, mas depois o sono acabou vencendo-o e a letargia tomava conta de seu ser, não o sendo mais capaz de manter seus orbes abertos, acabou por adormecer ali mesmo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A manhã parecia nascer triste naquele dia. Fosse pelo plácido céu parcialmente nublado e ventos regelantes que ainda distanciavam do fim daquela estação de invernal, fosse pela situação pela qual a princesa e todos os que se apiedavam dela passavam.  
O pequeno hanyou acordou com os fracos raios de sol batendo em seu rosto e a voz de sua mãe ao seu lado:

- Você acordou! Não devia ter ficado aqui comigo, precisa descansar melhor. – diz docemente a princesa, afagado-lhe o rosto.  
- Eu nunca vou deixar você mamãe! – brada com um certo tom de indignação na voz.  
- Eu sei disso meu querido. Só não quero que fique aqui o tempo todo. – continua Izayoi sem alterar sua fisionomia ou seu tom.  
- Eu vou ficar com você sempre, mãe! – diz mais calmo o pequeno.  
A genitora apenas o abraça, carinhosamente...

No vilarejo, os aldeões já sabiam da enfermidade que se abatia sobre Izayoi. Os rumores se seguiram por toda extensão de suas terras e além. Os plebeus acumulavam-se frente aos portões levados pela curiosidade, e anseio por saber de mais notícias sobre o estado da princesa.

Ali perto, um pequeno ponto escuro pulava na neve, a pulga Myouga, curioso em saber o por quê de tanto alvoroço:  
- "O que estará acontecendo lá?" – perguntava-se a velha pulga enquanto pulava na direção do palácio.

Não foi difícil passar pelos aldeões sem ser notado, afinal, quem notaria uma 'coisa' tão pequena no meio de tanta gente? Este após entrar tentou localizar Inu Yasha ou a princesa, mas não encontrava ninguém, e nem fazia idéia em qual dos inúmeros cômodos daquele palácio eles poderiam estar. - "Terá acontecido algo a eles?" – Myouga se perguntava, mas não era hora para indagações, pois naquele momento uma serva saía de um quarto e é indagada por outra:

- Como está a princesa?  
- Não está tossindo, mas também não apresentou mais melhoras. – respondeu a outra tristemente.  
- "A princesa, Izayoi-sama está aí dentro." – dizia Myouga pra si mesmo já traçando seus objetivos.

O velho nomiyoukai então, se dirigiu para o cômodo do qual a serva saíra anteriormente e pode enfim avistar Izayoi num futon e Inu Yasha sentado ao seu lado.

- Inu Yasha-sama!  
- Hã! Quem... – estranha o hanyou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida chamando-o, mas logo vê a pulga pulando mais adiante. - Velho Myouga? O que faz aqui?  
- Eu estava passando por aí quando vi um tumulto e resolvi ver o que era, pelo visto estava certo em desconfiar. O que a princesa tem? – pergunta a pulga, aproximando-se e fitando Izayoi, que dormia no futon.  
- Eu não sei direito. Ela está muito doente! – responde o hanyou com um olhar triste.

Myouga então, penalizado, resolve ficar fazendo companhia ao jovem hanyou, enquanto este mantinha vigília sobre sua mãe. Ela agora dormia a maior parte do tempo, não se sabia ao certo se seriam os efeitos das ervas que foram receitadas pelo médico, ou se por cansaço devido ao esforço que os acessos de tosse freqüentes lhe obrigavam a fazer. Pois então era melhor que dormisse tranqüilamente, ao menos não penava tanto com o simples ato de respirar; era o que pensava Inu Yasha. A dor de sequer pensar em alguma coisa pior acontecendo com sua ente, já era quase tão grande quanto sua angústia...

- Não fique assim Inu Yasha-sama! Na certa sua mãe melhorará logo! – tentava animar Myouga.  
- Espero que esteja certo velho Myouga! – respondeu sem muita convicção.

As horas pareciam séculos, era como se todo aquele sofrimento não fosse mais ter fim. Do exterior se podiam ouvir as risadas das crianças brincando despreocupadamente, enquanto os pássaros cantavam em comemoração ao sair tímido do sol a iluminar a paisagem, o que indicava mais cedo o fim da estação fria e o começo da primavera. Era irônico, mas a ironia parecia fazer parte de seu ser, como uma peça pregada pela natureza para que não se esquecesse que era ela e reger sua vida...

_**Notas:**__ Queria agradecer muito a quem está acompanhando esta fic. Espero receber mais comentários para que me sinta impelida a postar logo (sem pressão é claro xD)_


	7. Chapter 7: Partida

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, mas um dia a tia Rumiko me empresta ele ;D

Pessoal, desculpem a demora. Fiquei com um pouco de preguiça de postar, mas agora criei coragem e to aqui (sério?). Espero que curtam.

--------------------------------------

A primavera não era mais a mesma de sempre, até mesmo o canto dos pássaros parecia triste aos ouvidos de um certo hanyou, as flores não tinham mais o mesmo esplendor de outrora...  
Já fazia quase uma semana que Izayoi estava na mesma, na verdade parecia que piorava a cada dia. Seu rosto, antes cheio de vida, agora jazia pálido e triste, emagrecera também, pois não se alimentava direito devido à tosse e a falta de apetite, mal tinha forças para ficar de pé.

Myouga também não se fazia mais presente naquele momento, havia dito que tinha coisas importantes a resolver, "como se uma pulga tivesse assuntos assim tão urgentes.." pensava o hanyou. E em todo esse tempo, Inu Yasha praticamente não saía do lado de sua mãe um momento sequer, o que a preocupava, por mais doente que estivesse.

- Inu Yasha... saia um pouco, vá se distrair.. por favor. – pedia a mãe, com a voz tão fraca que se tornava quase inaudível.  
- Eu não quero te deixar aqui mãe. – suplicava o hanyou.

A princesa suspirou e em seguida disse as palavras que marcariam para sempre a memória do filho:  
- Eu acho que vou partir logo...  
- Não fala isso mãe! – pedia o hanyou já começando a juntar lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Desculpe meu filho... mas acho que não poderei mais ficar com você... Só me prometa uma coisa... - o hanyou fitou sua mãe com atenção às suas palavras – Quando eu me for, você vai se tornar forte e vai sobreviver...

Inu Yasha já não podia controlar suas lágrimas, que rolavam abundantemente por seu rosto, que agora só expressava tristeza.  
- Eu não vou conseguir sem você – foi tudo o que pode dizer antes que a voz embargada devido ao choro não o permitisse mais falar com clareza.  
- Vai sim... – consolava Izayoi com ternura na voz – Por que você é como seu pai... você tem o mesmo coração bondoso dele... e sei que a mesma força de vontade também... Por isso sei que você vai conseguir... - fez uma pausa um pouco maior – Então me prometa que será forte pra sobreviver sem mim!  
- Eu...eu... p-prometo mãe. – respondeu o pequeno entre lágrimas.

Izayoi então deu um fraco sorriso, com o olhar de ternura mais doce que Inu Yasha já havia visto... seu último... Então sua respiração foi ficando cada vez mais fraca... o brilho de seus olhos foi se apagando e eles foram fechando lentamente. Inu Yasha, que no momento segurava a mão de sua ente, notou que esta começava a ficar mais fria, olhou rapidamente para o rosto agora sereno de sua mãe, a tempo de ver seus olhos cerrarem-se por completo e sua respiração findar...

- Mãe!!! Não, não vá!!!! Abra os olhos!!!! – gritava desesperadamente o hanyou, agora chorando mais que antes. – Por favor... não me deixe...mãe... – disse antes de chorar novamente sem controle.

As duas servas que ficavam sempre de guarda na porta e que no momento tentavam convencer alguns aldeões de que estava tudo bem com a princesa, entraram repentinamente no aposento ao ouvirem o som. As duas ficaram estáticas ao ver a princesa desfalecida naquele futon. Uma delas se aproximou e sem nem precisar checar, já constatou:  
- Está morta...a princesa Izayoi morreu... – disse atônita à outra

O hanyou continuava chorando sobre o corpo de sua mãe, como se nem tivesse notado a presença das servas ali. Naquele momento alguns dos aldeões que tentavam entrar, finalmente conseguiram, mas só a tempo de ver sua princesa já morta. Um dos aldeões olhou para Inu Yasha com raiva no olhar, como se tivesse sido ele o culpado pela morte de sua própria mãe.  
- Seu... monstro!! A culpa é sua!!! – vociferava o homem descontrolado.

O hanyou olhava assustado, aquela gente raivosa pronta pra atacar. As servas tentavam conter os aldeões com a ajuda de alguns guardas, enquanto eles, como verdadeiros animais tentavam avançar pra cima do pobre hanyou, que nem sequer sabia o motivo para tanto ódio.

- Ele fez novamente! Assim como fez ao meu filho! – continuava a gritar o aldeão.

Agora fazia sentido a reação dele, ele era o pai do garoto que Inu Yasha havia ferido algum tempo atrás. Ao que se via, ele tentava aproveitar da situação para realizar sua tão esperada vingança, e arrumava mais motivos para que os outros aldeões e ele próprio odiassem ainda mais o hanyou.  
Yami, a serva que ajudava a segurar a multidão, gritou ao hanyou:  
- Saia logo daqui! Antes que eles matem você!

Inu Yasha, sem ter escolha, saiu por outra porta e correu o mais depressa possível, sem nem saber pra onde, as lágrimas não paravam de sair... Pra onde correr? Onde se esconder? Foi quando avistou a floresta, era o único lugar pra onde ir agora, não podia mais permanecer no vilarejo, e agora não tinha mais sua mãe para protegê-lo...

Parou de correr quando já estava dentro da floresta, não tinha mais forças pra correr, a dor da perda era muito grande. Caiu de joelhos no chão, seu olhos praticamente sem expressão ainda deixavam cair algumas lágrimas... Nunca sentira tanta tristeza na vida...Nunca se sentira tão sozinho...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte começava o ritual funerário. Todas as pessoas do vilarejo vestiam suas melhores roupas e acompanhavam a liteira carregada por quatro soldados, onde dentro dela, jazia o corpo de Izayoi.  
As pessoas pareciam muito tristes, mas só as servas pessoais da princesa derramavam lágrimas, os outros seguiam olhando para o chão, todos andando vagarosamente. Escondido atrás de uma arvore perto da floresta, estava o hanyou acompanhando tristemente o funeral, nem sequer podia se aproximar. Ao lembrar de que nunca mais veria sua mãe, uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto...

Continuou a observar até que viu logo atrás da multidão, bem no final, Haru acompanhada de seus pais, esta também seguia tristemente o cortejo, quando, talvez por coincidência ela olha na direção em que está o hanyou, o qual se esconde prontamente para não criar outra vez problemas a menina. Mas fora inútil por que ela teve tempo de vê-lo, e aproveitando a distração de seus pais, que seguiam um pouco mais à frente, correu para onde estava o amigo.  
A garota parou logo a frente da arvore, à qual o hanyou estava escondido atrás, e lentamente foi dando a volta ao redor do tronco até visualizar o pequeno hanyou, sentado no chão com o rosto encoberto entre os braços que envolviam os próprios joelhos.

- Inu Yasha... – chamou a garota com cautela, mas não recebeu resposta.  
Então sentou ao lado dele, ficou um tempo olhando para o chão e depois olhou para o hanyou:  
- Sinto muito por sua mãe. – foi o que ela pôde dizer para tentar consolá-lo.

Ele pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha chegado ali, levantou a cabeça e a olhou frente a frente, foi aí que ela pode ver as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto do garoto. Inu Yasha tinha um olhar muito triste, e Haru não conseguia ver ninguém sofrendo:  
- Sabe... – começou ela – Quando minha avó morreu, eu também fiquei muito triste... por que nunca mais veria ela. Mas, minha mãe me disse... que: se eu a amava, ela ia estar sempre comigo. Sua mãe sempre vai estar com você também. – dizia ela com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Obrigado... – respondeu ele, tentando dar um fraco sorriso.  
- Haaaruuu!! Onde você está?! – a voz de mulher ecoava pelo lugar, chamando a filha sumida.  
- Minha mãe está me chamando... – disse a menina mais para si mesma do que para alguém – Eu tenho que ir... Tchau, Inu Yasha! – despediu-se do amigo e saiu depressa, sem esperar resposta.

Ele apenas pode vê-la partir novamente. Parecia que todos que ele conhecia partiam para longe dele... Mal pôde concluir seus pensamentos, uma voz lhe chamou a atenção:  
- Inu Yasha-sama!  
- Velho Myouga! – respondeu um tanto surpreso ao ver a pulga – O que faz aqui?  
- Infelizmente, soube tarde demais sobre a morte de Izayoi-hime. – disse pesaroso - Vim ao menos prestar uma última homenagem a ela.  
Inu Yasha ficou novamente com uma expressão muito triste:  
- É, mas nem podemos chegar perto... – dizia tristemente o hanyou.  
- Eu sinto muito, Inu Yasha-sama – dizia Myouga como se pudesse remediar a situação.

Mais tarde ainda naquele dia, o hanyou se encontrava na floresta; não adiantava mais ficar perto daquele vilarejo, e era até perigoso pra ele se fizesse isso...

Andava lentamente e sem rumo pela floresta densa...os olhos fixos num único ponto porém sem enxergar nada a sua frente, parecia hipnotizado, era como se estivesse vivendo num outro mundo... Parou quando a escuridão da selva lhe impedia de enxergar o caminho com perfeição, olhou em volta e visualizou uma espécie de caverna. Dirigiu-se até lá e adentrou no escuro... encolheu-se num canto e tentou dormir, mas a única coisa que conseguia era pensar em sua mãe e em como sentia sua falta... e chorar novamente... em silêncio, até que pegasse no sono...


	8. Chapter 8: Novo começo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha não me pertence...ainda xD_

_Como prometido já estou postando esse capítulo, pois vi que o anterior ficou muito curto. Acredito que este está curto também, mas este é o tamanho padrão dos capítulos dessa fic (na minha outra fic os capítulos estão ficando maiores)_

---------------------------------------------------------

O pequeno hanyou encontrava-se num lugar estranho, cheio de uma névoa que não parecia real... Era tudo negro e vazio a sua volta, apesar de não enxergar um centímetro a sua frente podia enxergar perfeitamente a si mesmo, como se ele fosse uma lâmpada naquela escuridão toda. Isso seria totalmente impossível se estivesse num lugar escuro e real, então, onde ele estaria?

Enquanto divagava sobre o assunto, pode ver uma figura aproximar-se devagar... Inu Yasha não pôde identificá-la de imediato, mas assim que a pessoa misteriosa aproximou-se saindo da penumbra, ele percebeu que era... sua mãe. Usava um comprido kimono rosa, seu favorito... Sua expressão, bondosa e calma como sempre. Aproximou-se do hanyou, que não podia acreditar que sua mãe estivesse ali, com ele, novamente.

Ele correu ao encontro da mãe e a abraçou com todas as forças, não queria que ela partisse novamente, ela retribuiu ao abraço carinhosamente.

- Mãe, você está aqui mesmo?! Você voltou? – indagava o pequeno sem acreditar no que via.  
- Infelizmente eu não vou voltar mais... – respondeu triste – Você precisa continuar sem mim.  
- Não! Eu não consigo! – gritava o hanyou, as lágrimas começando a brotar novamente de seus orbes claros. – Fica comigo!  
- Eu sempre vou estar com você. Mesmo que você não me veja.

Nessa hora o hanyou se lembrou das palavras de Haru:

"_- Sabe... – começou ela – Quando minha avó morreu, eu também fiquei muito triste... por que nunca mais veria ela. Mas, minha mãe me disse...que: se eu a amava, ela ia estar sempre comigo. Sua mãe sempre vai estar com você também."_

- Não desista – prosseguia Izayoi – Não desista de viver. Eu sei que você consegue Lembra do que me prometeu?

"_- Desculpe meu filho... mas acho que não poderei mais ficar com você... Só me prometa uma coisa... - o hanyou fitou sua mãe com atenção às suas palavras – Quando eu me for, você vai se tornar forte e vai sobreviver...".  
- Eu...eu... p-prometo mãe"._

- Lembro...  
- Nunca se esqueça... – disse pela última vez Izayoi, antes de começar a desaparecer.  
- Mãe!  
- Eu tenho que ir agora... Cuide-se... meu filho. – e dizendo isso ela sumiu completamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A manhã estava ensolarada naquele dia... os raios de sol ultrapassavam a folhagem alta das árvores e batiam em cheio no rosto de um certo hanyou que dormia em uma pequena caverna por ali. Ele abriu os olhos dourados devagar, mas fechou-os rapidamente ao surpreender-se com a forte luz do sol que o atingia. Foi então se acostumando a luz e lentamente pode abrir os olhos novamente.  
Encontrava-se naquela mesma caverna onde tinha se abrigado na noite anterior após o enterro de sua mãe. Sua mãe, sim isto lhe lembrara de algo, de tê-la visto antes de acordar. Olhou em volta rapidamente na esperança de encontrá-la ali. Mas não viu ninguém...

- Foi um sonho...? – se perguntava confuso.

Por mais que fosse um sonho, ele sentia-se bem melhor agora do que no dia anterior. Era como se sua mãe tivesse vindo em pessoa animá-lo a seguir em frente. Ou talvez fosse apenas fruto de sua mente perturbada pela perda repentina...

- Não se preocupe mãe! Eu não vou desistir! – disse com determinação.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho familiar vindo de seu estômago:

- Mas preciso comer alguma coisa primeiro... – completou com certa decepção.

O hanyou não comia há dois dias, nem tivera tempo de pensar nisso com tudo o que aconteceu. O problema agora era: como encontrar algo pra comer no meio daquela floresta?

Saiu caminhando pela mata, olhando pra todos os lados, procurando por alguma coisa comestível Sem sucesso, não encontrara nem sequer uma fruta no meio de todo aquele arvoredo. Foi quando escutou um barulho próximo, no meio de uma moita. Ficou em alerta, se preparando para qualquer coisa que pudesse sair dali. Como a criatura não se manifestava logo, o curioso hanyou decidiu olhar mais de perto. Afastou alguns galhos devagar...e uma lebre saltou velozmente da moita, quase matando o hanyou de susto, este até caindo no chão.  
O bicho fitou o hanyou por uns instantes, analisando o perigo. Inu Yasha ainda se recompunha do 'quase ataque cardíaco', se levantou e com raiva, ameaçou a criatura saltadora:

- Você me paga por isso! – mal acabara de dizer essas palavras, lhe 'caiu a ficha' de que podia alimentar-se da lebre...se conseguisse pegá-la.

A lebre, como se tivesse adivinhado seu pensamento, põe-se a correr a toda velocidade, o hanyou logo atrás. Este tentava inutilmente alcançar o animal, que tinha sido feito para saltar e correr, e levava uma certa vantagem. Inu Yasha parecia estar quase alcançando a lebre, e quando pulou para agarrá-la, esta habilmente escapou de suas mãos, como se fosse sabão.

O hanyou agora no chão, cansado, só podia ver sua presa sumir no meio da floresta. A correria só aumentara sua fome, e agora estava exausto. Levantou-se, derrotado, e após uma pequena pausa para descansar, voltou a procurar por comida. Mas agora, andava devagar, quase arrastando os pés, talvez por fraqueza, talvez por desânimo mesmo.

Após caminhar por alguns minutos, Inu Yasha começou a ouvir um som de água corrente, e o cheiro da mesma lhe deu a certeza que estava perto de um rio. Na mesma hora lhe veio uma idéia a mente: se estava perto de um rio, poderia pescar.Apegado a essa idéia, recomeçou a correr, agora na direção ao rio. Chegando finalmente, o que viu foi um rio de águas limpas e cristalinas, e rápidas também. Animado, aproximou-se à beira da correnteza e olhou atentamente, procurando por um peixe ou qualquer outra criatura viva que pudesse haver ali. Não precisou esperar muito, logo um peixe, não muito grande aparecera nadando perto da borda, o hanyou então se preparou... e saltou na água.

A agitação espantou o peixe, que nadou velozmente para o meio do rio. O hanyou ficou olhando, abobalhado, o peixe fugir, talvez não fosse tão fácil quanto pensou que seria. Ele, que já estava dentro da água, continuou ali, esperando que outro peixe aparecesse, vasculhando com os olhos, cada centímetro do rio dentro de seu alcance.

Alguns segundos depois, outra reluzente criatura aquática se aproximava, desatento ao perigo eminente. O hanyou permaneceu imóvel, esperando o momento mais oportuno para 'dar o bote'. E foi quando o peixe vinha nadando em sua direção...Inu Yasha se preparou, mirou o peixe, e rapidamente enfiou as mãos dentro da água... porém essas saíram vazias da mesma, o peixe fora mais rápido.

- Droga! – praguejou o pequeno.

Mas seu estômago mais uma vez deu sinal de estar vazio, não podia desistir agora. Decidiu então, continuar tentando. Na terceira tentativa ele até que conseguiu segurar o peixe...temporariamente, pois este se debateu e escorregou das mãos do pequeno hanyou, de volta para dentro da água. Determinado a não se dar por vencido tão fácil, tentou de novo, usando a mesma técnica que anteriormente, mas fazendo total silêncio e imobilidade até que chegasse a hora certa.

Um peixinho incauto passava perto dele, perto demais, e quando a criatura parecia totalmente distraída, Inu Yasha fez um rápido movimento – que fez bastante água voar pelos ares – e agarrou o peixe, desta vez, fincando-lhe as garras na presa, para que esta não escorregasse como a outra.

- Há, peguei! – comemorou o hanyou, dando saltos de felicidade.

Parou repentinamente e olhou para o peixe, este agora dando seus últimos 'suspiros' – se é que se pode chegar a tanto. Ficou pensando em como comeria o peixe, a menos que fogueiras se materializassem do nada, não poderia assá-lo. Já tinha visto o processo de acender fogueiras antes, e sabia que se não tivesse material necessário, demoraria muito, isso se desse certo. Resolveu comê-lo assim mesmo, o gosto não era tão bom quanto o de um peixe assado, mas dava pra comer.

Saciada a fome, ou parte dela, o hanyou sentou-se à beira do rio, pensando no que ia fazer dali em diante, porém ouviu vozes, pareciam vir do outro lado do rio. Inu Yasha mais que depressa, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, apenas observando por detrás da mesma. Viu, dois homens conversando enquanto caminhavam. Um deles parecia bastante assustado.

- Você não viu alguma coisa se mexendo ali atrás? – dizia o homem amedrontado.  
- Eu não vi nada, deve ser sua imaginação. – debochou o outro.  
- Eu acho que era um youkai! – continua o primeiro, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

Enquanto os dois ainda discutiam sobre o assunto, um estrondo é ouvido, de um lugar perto de onde os homens estão. Ambos olham na direção do som, os dois agora tremem de medo, apenas imaginando o que pode ser. Inu Yasha continuava observando de seu esconderijo, neste momento estava tão ansioso quanto os dois humanos mais à frente, esperando pelo que viria a seguir.

Um enorme youkai lagarto aparece do meio da mata, apavorando os dois homens, que tentam fugir, em vão, pois o youkai estraçalha um deles apenas com um golpe de suas garras, e o outro que tentara correr, foi derrubado ao chão pela longa calda do youkai. O humano, pego pelo youkai, que o segurava com uma das mãos apenas, se debatia e implorava ao demônio para não ser morto. O youkai esboçou um sorriso maldoso, enquanto olhava para o humano indefeso em sua mão, como se fosse um pedaço de carne.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, o youkai, com uma mordida, decepou a cabeça do homem numa fração de segundos.

Inu Yasha assistia a tudo horrorizado com tamanha crueldade, enquanto o youkai devorava os humanos, satisfeito, como se estivesse saboreando uma deliciosa refeição. Então, o hanyou resolveu sair dali, antes que o youkai o notasse e resolvesse fazer dele a próxima vítima.  
O hanyou correu novamente para dentro da floresta. Chegou ofegante ao lugar de onde tinha vindo, e parou um pouco para descansar, antes olhando para trás para ver se o youkai o seguia, vendo que não era este o caso, ficou mais tranqüilo.

De repente ele sentiu alguma coisa em seu pescoço, e já imaginando o que era, esmagou a 'coisa'com a mão. Um pequeno inseto caiu levemente no chão.

- Myouga! Pare com isso! – dizia chateado o hanyou  
- Desculpe Inu Yasha-sama! É que seu sangue é muito bom, é quase como o de seu pai. – explicava-se a pulga. – O que foi que aconteceu Inu Yasha-sama? – perguntou Myouga ao perceber o estado em que o pequeno hanyou estava.  
- Hã...é que...eu vi um...um... youkai, matando e comendo pessoas. – tentou explicar.  
- Ah, mais isso é normal. – disse Myouga simplesmente.  
- Normal !? – intrigou-se Inu Yasha.  
- Sim, mas é claro! Há youkais que comem humanos, e há outros que simplesmente não gostam deles.  
- Mas não é cruel demais? – tentava entender Inu Yasha.  
- Ora! A vida é cruel! E há humanos cruéis também, como você já deve saber! – explicou novamente Myouga.

Mas Inu Yasha ainda continuava pensando que aquilo era desnecessário. Matar pessoas sem nenhum motivo...não fazia sentido, se bem que pessoas também faziam o mesmo com os youkais às vezes. Mas não tinha por que ficar pensando nisso agora, pois ele precisava sobreviver naquele mundo hostil, e até mesmo os humanos seriam uma ameaça.

- Inu Yasha-sama! – Myouga o acordou dos devaneios – O senhor por acaso já foi visitar o túmulo de sua mãe?  
- ...não.  
- Eu estava inda pra lá agora, venha comigo. – convidou a pulga.

Inu Yasha concordou, e foi com Myouga até perto do vilarejo onde vivia. O túmulo era um pouco distante das casas, então o hanyou pôde se aproximar dele sem ser visto. Myouga desceu de seu ombro e ficou em frente ao túmulo, juntou as 'mãos' como se estivesse rezando.

Inu Yasha apenas observava a lápide com o nome de sua mãe escrito em hiragana. Não entendia perfeitamente o que estava escrito, mas sabia o que era. Ao relembrar os momentos felizes que tivera enquanto sua mãe estava viva, a tristeza novamente tentou invadi-lo. Mas o hanyou não queria chorar novamente, não queria deixar sua mãe triste. E se lembrou do sonho que tivera, onde sua mãe pedia para ele ser forte.

- " Não vou ficar triste agora. Eu preciso ser forte, era o que mamãe queria!" – pensou o hanyou.

Sem que se desse conta do tempo em que estivera ali, o sol já começava a se pôr e começava a escurecer.

- Vamos logo antes que anoiteça! – dizia Inu Yasha para Myouga.  
- Eu vou com você Inu Yasha-sama! – avisou a pulga antes de pular novamente em cima do inu hanyou.

Pelo menos esta noite não estaria tão sozinho, foi o que pensou o jovem hanyou. Assim ele mais uma vez se embrenhou na floresta escura, e foi em direção à caverna onde tinha passado a última noite. E assim mais um dia se passava...

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9: Meio irmão

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence (infelizmente)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanhecia ensolarado novamente. Dentro de uma caverna, um hanyou acordava preguiçosamente, incomodado pelos raios de sol.  
- Ohayou, Inu Yasha-sama! – cumprimentou Myouga.  
- Ah, você ainda está aí velho Myouga! – o hanyou dizia, olhando para a pulga, com cara de sono e recordando que ele estava lá desde o dia anterior.  
- Mas é claro que estou! – respondeu Myouga intrigado.  
- Então vamos Myouga! – disse Inu Yasha se levantando, após se espreguiçar um pouco.  
- Vamos pra onde?! – indagou a pulga, desconfiada.  
- Vamos explorar por aí! Até agora eu não conheço nada por aqui. Como vou morar num lugar que não conheço? – disse o inu hanyou com simplicidade.  
- Mas...é perigoso ficar andando por aí! – Myouga tentava refutar temeroso.  
- E por acaso aqui é seguro? – rebateu o hanyou, já um pouco mais alterado.  
- Bem...não..mas...  
- Então vamos!  
- Hã...eh...boa sorte para o senhor, amo Inu Yasha! – dizia a pulga já se despedindo e preparando-se para saltar. Mas Inu Yasha o segura, impedindo a pulga de fugir novamente.  
- Você vem comigo! Você deve conhecer essa floresta! – o hanyou falava encarando a pulga, presa entre seus dedos indicador e polegar.  
- Era isso que eu temia... – Myouga balbucia baixinho.  
- O que disse?! – gritou o hanyou, irritado.  
- Nada não...

OoOoOoOoO

Em outro lugar da floresta, um ser observava o nascer do sol com uma certa indiferença, mesmo diante de fenômeno tão bonito da natureza. Sua aparência poderia ser considerada a de um humano, não fosse alguns detalhes em particular que davam a certeza de tratar-se de um youkai, e não qualquer youkai, um youkai imponente, usava roupas luxuosas, talvez por ser um príncipe ou ter algum tipo de posto elevado na hierarquia dos youkais.

O mononoke continuava impassível, até que um cheiro familiar chamou sua atenção, o cheiro de um youkai de sua espécie, porém havia uma diferença neste cheiro...havia o cheiro de humano misturado ao cheiro de youkai...  
Começou a caminhar calmamente na direção de onde o cheiro vinha. Em seu rosto, nenhuma expressão se manifestava, seus olhos sempre frios não deixavam transparecer nenhum sentimento, em sua cintura uma espada que nunca havia sido desembainhada por seu dono atual.

- "Finalmente me encontrarei com você, hanyou!" – pensava o imponente youkai enquanto caminhava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ei, velho Myouga, onde estamos? – perguntava Inu Yasha, olhando em volta.  
- Bem...eu acho que... – Myouga tentava se recordar.  
- Você não sabe? – indagava o hanyou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
- É...claro que sei. Nós estamos... entrando em Higuri no Mori. – responde a pulga com cara de sábio.  
- Tem certeza? – pergunta Inu Yasha, sarcástico.  
- É claro que tenho!  
- Ha, ha! Não era o que parecia! – responde divertido.

E eles continuavam adentrando mais e mais a floresta. As copas das arvores nesta região, eram muito mais densas do que na anterior, a luz do sol passava com muita dificuldade pelas folhas muito próximas umas das outras. Era um clima úmido e sombrio em Higuri no Mori, o que justificava seu nome.  
A umidade facilitava o crescimento de musgos e cogumelos ao mesmo tempo em que a parcial escuridão dificultava o crescimento de diversas plantas que dependiam da luz do sol.

- Inu Yasha-sama! Olhe ali! – chamou Myouga.  
- Hã?  
- Aquelas plantas são ótimas para curar qualquer tipo de ferimento. – disse apontando.  
- Essa aqui? – pergunta o hanyou se aproximando de uma.  
- Não! – alarma Myouga – Essa não! Essa é venenosa, não toque nela!

O hanyou rapidamente recolhe a mão que ia tocar a planta perigosa. Enquanto Myouga pula na planta ao qual estava se referindo anteriormente e fita o pequeno hanyou com uma expressão reprovadora:  
- Desse jeito o senhor não vai durar muito. Se eu não estivesse aqui...  
- Ah, cala a boca, velho! - grita Inu Yasha.  
- Isso não foi educado! – a pulga youkai parecia desgostoso com a resposta do filhote de cachorro.  
- Bah! – desdenha o hanyou enquanto cruza os braços.

Mas, do nada, Inu Yasha descruza os braços e fita atentamente um ponto da floresta, como se estivesse esperando algo sair de lá. Myouga sentindo a tensão, arrisca uma pergunta:  
- O que foi? – indaga temeroso.  
- Estou sentindo um cheiro estranho vindo de lá! – o hanyou responde sério, ainda com os olhos fixos no mesmo ponto.  
- O que é? – Myouga pergunta novamente, ainda mais temeroso.  
- Não sei direito...mas, não é humano.

Inu Yasha fareja um pouco o ar, tentando identificar o cheiro. Na certa deveria ser de youkai, pois parecia muito com o que ele sentiu na primeira vez que se encontrou com um, porém, esse era diferente, não era o mesmo monstro...  
Um barulho vindo da floresta fez o hanyou pular pra trás e ficar em posição de ataque, esperando um provável 'inimigo' aparecer.Mas ele não esperava pelo que viria a seguir...  
Um youkai bem diferente dos que ele já tinha visto, com uma aparência bem mais 'humana', parecida com a dele próprio. O ser possuía também, longos cabelos prateados, e olhos cor de âmbar, tal como Inu Yasha, estes porém não demonstravam nada menos que indiferença e desprezo.

O youkai tinha duas marcas vermelhas de cada lado do rosto e uma marca em forma meia lua na testa, trajava roupas brancas e uma reluzente armadura, e no ombro uma espécie de estola branca e felpuda, que Inu Yasha não soube identificar o que era; aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos, mas deveria ter muito mais.  
O hanyou não podia entender o porquê, mas sentia um grande poder vindo daquela figura misteriosa, e isso o fazia sentir um arrepio na espinha, uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes, mas se manteu firme no lugar. O youkai olhando diretamente em seus olhos o fazia ficar ainda mais nervoso.

- Demorou para me notar. Já fazia um certo tempo que estava aqui. – diz finalmente o youkai com voz fria.  
- Q-quem é você? – pergunta o hanyou tentando não transparecer o nervosismo.  
- Não reconhece seu próprio meio-irmão? – indaga o youkai sem alterar a voz.  
- Meio...irmão? – repete o hanyou tentando entender.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama! – diz repentinamente Myouga.  
- Ah, você está aqui. Se escondendo de novo, sua pulga covarde? – o youkai diz dirigindo-se a Myouga.  
- Você o conhece velho Myouga? – o hanyou pergunta confuso.  
- Então quer dizer que aquela imprestável da sua mãe humana não lhe contou nada? – o youkai cachorro volta a falar com Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha cerra os dentes à menção de sua mãe daquela maneira, e olha furioso para o youkai à sua frente com todo aquele ar de superior. Sesshoumaru olhava o hanyou de cima a baixo, analisando-o.  
- Você é patético. – pronuncia o youkai – Não posso crer que temos parte do mesmo sangue. – termina ele, com desprezo.

O pequeno hanyou, agora furioso, começara a rosnar para o youkai à sua frente.  
- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo!? – grita corajosamente.  
- Inu Yasha-sama! – avisa Myouga

O youkai lança uma espécie de chicote luminoso de suas garras, que acerta em cheio o hanyou, o jogando ao chão.

- Hu! Seu pirralho! – responde Sesshoumaru – Hanyou desprezível! Tem sorte que não estou a fim de matar uma coisa tão ridícula como você! Seria como esmagar um inseto!  
- Ora seu...! – o hanyou diz, ainda não chão, tremendo de raiva e também com um pouco de receio daquele youkai que parecia poder matá-lo com estrema facilidade.

O daiyoukai cão se vira para partir, mas antes olha por sobre os ombros e com um olhar regelante pronuncia:  
- Mas não tenha pressa, sua hora ainda vai chegar, hanyou. – ele ameaça antes de partir,

Sesshoumaru então sem dar explicação alguma parte dali calmamente, voltando a desaparecer na floresta escura, deixando pra trás um hanyou bastante confuso.Inu Yasha então, com expressão séria e ao mesmo tempo curiosa, indaga a Myouga:

- Quem era ele?  
- Como ele disse, ele é seu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru. – responde a pulga com simplicidade.  
- Eu não sabia que tinha um irmão - responde o hanyou inocente.  
- Bem... Sesshoumaru-sama é filho de seu pai, mas com uma youkai. Ou seja, vocês têm o mesmo pai, mas não a mesma mãe. É por isso que diferente do senhor, o Sesshoumaru-sama é um youkai completo.  
- "Ele é um youkai completo. Não é um hanyou como eu." – pensa tristemente Inu Yasha – "Cara mais metido! Não gostei dele!" - pensa agora com raiva - "E pelo visto ele também não gostou de mim!...Mas eu nem ligo, um dia eu serei mais forte que ele!" – se anima.  
- Inu Yasha-sama! Vamos embora daqui, está escurecendo e aqui vivem diversos youkais perigosos. – avisa Myouga temeroso.

Atendendo ao pedido de Myouga, Inu Yasha parte dali. Realmente, aquela floresta era um tanto sinistra, estranho que não tivesse aparecido algum youkai faminto em busca de um petisco...talvez a youki de Sesshoumaru tenha assustado até mesmo as inimagináveis criaturas que deveriam existir ali.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O daiyoukai Sesshoumaru caminhava calmamente, afastando-se dali, ainda tendo em mente o 'diálogo' que acabara de ter com seu meio-irmão:  
- "Um hanyou pirralho e fraco como ele...Pai, foi por isso que você se sacrificou?" – divagava o youkai, condenando o pai em sua mente – "Você era o único youkai mais forte que eu, mas morreu desse jeito ridículo...protegendo um hanyou e uma humana... Eu não serei fraco como você, eu, o grande Sesshoumaru, seguirei o caminho da dominação... Nunca uma humana vai me enfraquecer, como fez com você. Aquele hanyou...um dia irei matá-lo, mas não agora...seria fácil demais... Deixarei que ele tente ficar mais forte, assim eu terei mais prazer em mandá-lo pro inferno!"

E com esses pensamentos, o inu daiyoukai segue seu caminho, decidido a se vingar de seu meio-irmão e decidido a nunca se deixar levar por sentimentos – que pareciam ser inexistentes no mesmo – ou por humanas, que eram as criaturas que mais desprezava – seguido de perto por hanyous – tal como fora com seu pai...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto caminhava o hanyou olhava para o céu acima de si, agora escurecendo pouco a pouco. As primeiras estrelas apareciam e a lua podia ser vista fracamente no céu, enquanto os últimos raios de sol desapareciam. A lua estava em sua fase minguante, e agora quase não podia ser vista, só se via um fino fio em forma de meia lua. Inu Yasha sabia muito bem o que isso significava, apesar da pouca idade já havia passado por isso várias vezes, era nesse dia que sua mãe não o deixava sair de casa, era nesse dia que ficava mais vulnerável...

- "Amanhã será lua nova..." – pensava ainda olhando para o céu estrelado.

Agora sua mãe não estaria lá para lhe dizer que no dia seguinte tudo ficaria bem, para lhe proteger de quem quisesse lhe fazer mal, para tranqüilizá-lo para que pudesse dormir sem preocupações, agora não tinha mais ninguém...  
Tinha um meio-irmão, mas este parecia odiá-lo antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, e Myouga era o sujeito mais covarde que conhecera. Agora ele só dependia de si mesmo pra sobreviver...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Higuri no mori: **floresta sombria


	10. Chapter 10: Lua Nova

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence.

Naquele dia que se iniciava, um hanyou em especial acordava muito ansioso,na verdade mal dormira durante a noite. Motivo: a noite que se seguiria seria lua nova, sua primeira lua nova sozinho. O pior de tudo é que o dia prometia ser muito ruim, pois já amanhecia frio e chuvoso.

Inu Yasha então resolveu ficar um pouco mais no abrigo, esperando até a tempestade passar, o que era incrivelmente entediante para alguém que não gostava de ficar parado muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Assim que a chuva se acalmou, saiu atrás de alimento e água, o que foi, segundo a opinião do hanyou, um pouco mais difícil do que esperava.

Enquanto ainda caminhava deparou-se com um 'objeto' à sua frente, no qual esbarrou com tamanha força que caiu pra trás. Ainda no chão, olhou pra cima, tentando focalizar no que batera, somente para avistar um youkai enorme – calculava uns quatros metros – olhando raivosamente para ele. O bicho era verde, com dois chifres pequenos na cabeça, seu corpo era ereto e tinha quatros membros como os de um humano, mas com garras no lugar de unhas, tinha também duas presas que saíam de sua boca, como se fosse um javali; era sem sombra de dúvidas um Oni.

Inu Yasha se maldisse mentalmente por estar tão distraído, que se quer percebeu a presença do youkai, nem sequer sentiu seu cheiro – se bem que um youkai desse tamanho pode ser visto por qualquer um... Mas o hanyou foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo próprio youkai em quem esbarrou.

- Ora! O que temos aqui...- o youkai o analisou – Um hanyou?

Inu Yasha não respondeu, apenas fitava o oni com apreensão, sem sequer levantara-se do chão. Este por sua vez, olhava com muito interesse o hanyou, parecia analisar cada parte para, talvez... decidir qual seria a mais saborosa? Ou, por qual começar a esquartejar primeiro? O hanyou balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, mas não precisou muito, pois uma gargalhada repentina do oni quase o fez ter um ataque cardíaco, tamanho o susto.

- Isso é ótimo! Um hanyou... – dizia o youkai entre risos – Eu estava entediado, mas agora vou poder me divertir um pouco – terminou, gargalhando sinistramente.

A menção daquelas palavras fez o hanyou arregalar os olhos, ele sentiu suas pernas ficarem momentaneamente bambas..., o único jeito seria fugir, pois com certeza não seria páreo para o oni. Mas, mal pôde levantar pra começar a correr, o oni o segurou pelo pé o levantando do chão.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – dizia o oni com um sorriso malicioso.

- Me larga! – gritava Inu Yasha, enquanto se debatia, tentando inutilmente fugir das garras do youkai.

- Mas você não quer brincar? – o youkai tinha um tom cínico em sua voz.

- Vai se danar!!

E então, em outra tentativa de fugir do youkai, Inu Yasha juntou toda sua raiva e...cravou os dentes no braço do youkai com todas as forças. O oni soltou um grito e furioso, atirou o pequeno hanyou para longe, que, para seu azar, bateu violentamente contra uma árvore.

O hanyou cai em seguida no chão, ao tentar levantar sente uma enorme dor e cospe um pouco de sangue. Ainda meio zonzo e dolorido, ele tenta ficar de pé, se apoiando na árvore... olha em volta procurando por seu 'rival', e o encontra, não muito longe dele; o oni tinha uma expressão assassina... de seu braço escorria sangue, obviamente resultante do 'ataque' de Inu Yasha.

- Eu vou te matar agora mesmo seu hanyou! – gritava furioso o youkai, indo novamente em sua direção.

O oni avança em direção a Inu Yasha com a mão levantada em frente ao corpo e as garras preparadas para dilacerar o oponente. Com muita dificuldade o hanyou consegue se jogar para o lado, desviando do ataque do youkai bem em tempo. O ataque do oni acertou a arvore mais próxima, e suas garras ficaram presas na mesma. Era uma árvore resistente e alta, e o youkai encontrou uma certa dificuldade para se libertar dela.

Aproveitando a distração, Inu Yasha corre para longe de seu perseguidor. Porém, não pôde ir muito rápido ou muito longe já que estava ferido, e a dor lhe impedia de ir mais depressa... Foi o mais longe que agüentou, até sentir que não tinha mais forças pra fugir. Parou ofegante, se apoiando em uma árvore, a dor agora mais forte... um som não muito distante indica que o youkai ainda está à procura dele... O hanyou olha para o céu... ia escurecendo rapidamente, a medida que as primeiras estrelas apareciam, mas a lua não apareceria aquela noite...

Sentia seu poder deixando seu corpo pouco a pouco...estava se tornando humano...

- "É assim que eu termino...? Esse é meu fim..?" – o hanyou achava que esses seriam seus últimos pensamentos.

Sua visão foi escurecendo gradualmente...e sentiu como se o chão sumisse de seus pés...

Antes que acertasse o solo, sentiu alguma coisa erguendo-o... na certa o oni teria encontrado o que procurava e estava agora levando o pequeno hanyou para sua toca... Ao menos era isso que ele pensou antes de apagar completamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Começou a despertar aos poucos...sentiu que estava deitado em um lugar confortável... abriu lentamente os olhos, que outrora foram dourados, agora castanho-acinzentados. A primeira coisa que viu foi um teto de madeira, ao olhar mais viu uma parede também de madeira no qual havia uma pequena janela, e por ela pôde perceber que ainda estava de noite... a noite de lua nova...

Começou a se lembrar dos eventos daquele dia, e da perseguição do youkai... Ao se lembrar disso, arregalou os olhos e se levantou bruscamente do futon em que estava, a dor o fez se encolher e por a mão na altura do estômago, onde pode sentir alguns curativos...

- Ah, que bom que acordou. – disse uma voz feminina num canto da pequena cabana – Não tente se levantar, você está muito ferido – ela possuía uma voz muito gentil e meiga.

Inu Yasha rapidamente se virou na direção da voz tentando localizar a dona dela, viu uma mulher humana, usava roupas simples de aldeã e seus longos cabelos negros eram presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, seus olhos expressavam ternura e docilidade.

O hanyou então olhou para as próprias mãos, onde antes existiam garras, agora somente unhas humanas normais. Seus longos cabelos, outrora prateados, agora negros com o céu daquela noite. Suas orelhas caninas também haviam sumido, e já não tinha mais presas. Aquela era a tão temida noite de lua nova, onde ficava mais vulnerável a ataques de inimigos, e se tornava nada menos que um simples humano...

- Q-quem é você? Onde eu estou? – foi a primeira coisa que o garoto 'humano' perguntou.

- Você foi encontrado pelo meu marido enquanto ele estava na floresta caçando. Ele disse que você estava ferido e parecia fugir de alguma coisa. – explicou a mulher – Se ele não tivesse te trazido pra cá, poderia não estar vivo agora – ela dizia com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

O hanyou não sabia o que fazer, não podia confiar plenamente nos humanos, mas também não podia sair por aí ferido e no primeiro dia do mês: o de lua nova. Pensativo ficou a olhar o chão, mas a voz da aldeã, mais uma vez lhe tira de seus pensamentos:

- Eu imagino o que uma criança estava fazendo sozinha na floresta a essa hora... Onde estão seus pais?

- "É mesmo! Ela não sabe que eu sou um hanyou, ela pensa que sou humano..." – pensou por um instante antes de responder a pergunta – Eles morreram... – fez um olhar triste em direção ao solo.

- Ah, que terrível! Então está sozinho no mundo...? – penalizou-se a jovem mulher

- ...

- Pode ficar aqui o tempo que desejar, eu sei que o chefe da aldeia não vai se importar – ela disse agora sorrindo.

È claro que aquilo não era uma opção, assim que soubessem o que ele é um hanyou, o expulsariam...ou fariam coisa pior. Mas, Inu Yasha pensou na possibilidade de ficar ali pelo menos por essa noite, poderia ir embora assim que amanhecesse, antes que alguém acordasse, e ninguém daria por sua falta.

- Ah, que educação a minha! Me chamo Akiko. – disse sorrindo

-...

- Você tem nome? – pergunta curiosa

- ...Inu Yasha.

A mulher estranhou um pouco o nome, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Mexeu então em um caldeirão no meio da cabana, que jazia em cima de uma fogueira. Saía um cheiro muito bom dali, segundo o hanyou.

- Você deve estar com fome. – ela pegou então um pouco do ensopado e pôs num recipiente, lhe entregando logo em seguida. – Toma!

O 'humano' pegou a tigela e olhou pra ela por um instante, sentindo aquele aroma... lembrou-se da sua mãe, de quando comia junto com ela... de quando ela o dizia para não comer tão depressa - coisas de mãe.

- Pode comer! Eu juro que não tem veneno! – disse Akiko brincalhona.

Ele apenas a fitou por um instante um pouco envergonhado e então começou a comer. Aquilo era muito bom, a muito tempo não provava comida humana, e esta lembrava muito a que comia antes. Comeu mais depressa – era seu jeito, não podia evitar; ainda mais sendo uma coisa tão boa quando estava com tanta fome. A mulher apenas o fitava sorrindo docemente.

- Você estava mesmo com fome! – disse ainda sorrindo. Vendo que ele havia terminado, resolveu descobrir mais sobre aquele garoto – Você ainda não me disse por que estava sozinho naquela floresta.

O hanyou apenas baixou seu olhar para o chão, sem responder à pergunta. Realmente não queria falar de sua vida com ninguém, principalmente por que ninguém poderia entendê-lo, por ser um hanyou; ninguém sabia como era se sentir rejeitado em todo o lugar que fosse, só hanyous sabiam como era isso.

- Você estava fugindo de alguma coisa? – insistiu Akiko, agora mudando a pergunta.

-...Um youkai...estava sendo atacado por um youkai. – respondeu enfim.

- Puxa! Você realmente tem sorte de estar vivo! – espantou-se a mulher.

Subitamente, um homem adentra o aposento sem qualquer explicação ou aviso. Aparentava ter trinta e poucos anos, mas sua expressão sofrida o fazia parecer ter muito mais. O estranho também usava roupas comuns de aldeão e carregava uma lança em uma das mãos, parecia um tanto apressado e preocupado. Ele entrou rapidamente na cabana e dirigiu-se diretamente a mulher:

- E então, Akiko. Como o garoto está? – perguntou sem ter sequer olhado na direção onde encontrava-se Inu Yasha.

- Ele já acordou, pergunte a ele. – ela respondeu apontando o 'garoto'.

O homem, finalmente olhou para o 'hóspede' em sua casa. Inu Yasha apenas fitava a cena, ainda estava um pouco surpreso pela aparição repentina do estranho; na certa se estivesse em sua forma normal, estaria agora em posição de defesa, com as garras preparadas para qualquer ataque; porém essas não mais existiam...pelo menos essa noite.

O homem o olhava igualmente, analisando-o. Akiko enfim tomou a palavra:

- Ah, sim..., este é meu marido, Takeda. Foi ele quem salvou você. – ela dizia com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

- Como se sente? Está melhor? – perguntou o homem, praticamente ignorando a apresentação feita por sua esposa.

O hanyou novamente nada respondeu, não gostava muito da idéia de ser salvo por humanos, e ainda pensava se seria mesmo seguro confiar neles. Apenas fitava o homem, sério. Akiko, percebendo a situação, resolveu novamente interceder:

- Ele está melhor, sim. Já comeu e tudo, até conversamos um pouco.

- De quem estava fugindo? De um youkai? – Takeda pergunta inquisidoramente ao hanyou, ignorando Akiko.

- Sim, foi o que ele disse – a mulher responde no lugar.

- Akiko, não estou falando com você! – esbraveja o homem sem olhar no rosto da mulher.

Esta, então, cala-se meio acuada, e estranhamente triste. Inu Yasha já não agüentava mais aquele interrogatório, afinal, fora o homem que escolhera salvá-lo, e agora o tratava como se tivesse cometido um crime. Olhava-o com cara de poucos amigos.

Então, uma voz vinda de fora chama pelo nome de Takeda, e este vira-se para sair da cabana. Antes de sair porém, ele ainda de costas, explica:

- Nós vamos caçar esse youkai! Não vamos deixar que se aproxime da aldeia. Amanhã de manhã estarei de volta! – e logo após deixa a habitação.

Akiko ainda meio sem graça, fita o chão por um instante antes de se desculpar:

- Desculpe por ele. Ele nem sempre foi assim. – disse, tristemente ao hanyou – Antes ele era alegre e gostava de brincar com as crianças... – ela faz uma pequena pausa, pensativa, e fita Inu Yasha – Sabe...você me lembra muito meu filho...Ele tinha quase a mesma idade que você... – seu olhar e voz são tristes agora – Takeda gostava muito de brincar com ele e com as outras crianças do vilarejo...mas, então... – fez uma pausa um pouco maior – Um dia um youkai atacou a vila. Ele destruiu tudo o que viu pela frente, a plantação, as casas...Nosso filho brincava do lado de fora...quando o youkai... – ela não pode impedir que algumas lágrimas saíssem – Nosso filho foi brutalmente morto pelo youkai. Desde então, Takeda odeia youkais, mais do que nunca antes; ele diz que vai matar todos os youkais que se aproximem do vilarejo...

Inu Yasha a fitava tristemente, agora entendia o por quê daquele homem falar em matar o youkai com tanto ódio na voz. Akiko seca algumas lágrimas e tenta sorrir novamente, mas sua expressão triste não abandona seu rosto...

– Ele estava preocupado com você... Por que não fica aqui? – ela diz mais animada – Você disse que seus pais morreram. Não posso deixar uma criança sozinha por aí, acho que Takeda também gostaria da idéia.

- Eu...não posso... – Inu Yasha não sabia como explicar a ela que ela não poderia ficar ali por ser um hanyou. Mesmo que ela o aceitasse, como reagiria seu marido que odiava youkais? E ainda mais, por mais que o povoado o deixasse viver ali, o tratariam como em seu antigo vilarejo, e isso ele não queria nunca mais; não conseguia esquecer como aquelas pessoas o olhavam com ódio e desprezo.

- Ah, claro que você não precisa decidir isso hoje. E falando nisso, já está tarde, melhor ir dormir, você precisa descansar e se recuperar.

Inu Yasha, meio relutante voltou a se deitar no futon. Akiko ajeitava outro futon à um canto, depois se virou para apagar a fogueira, parou antes de fazê-lo, e fitou o hanyou:

- Durma bem – disse com um sorriso.

Ele nada respondeu, naquele momento estava se lembrando de sua mãe...

--------------------Flashback------------------------

Era uma noite escura e chuvosa. A lua em sua fase nova, não podia ser visível naquela noite. A chuva se transformava em tempestade, e os fortes ventos faziam as gotas de água desviarem de sua rota, indo pra uma só direção ao invés de diretamente para o chão. De tempos em tempos, o céu era iluminado por fortes raios, o qual provocavam um som bastante alto e assustador.

Dentro de um castelo, um pequeno hanyou se encolhia debaixo das cobertas, tremendo a cada relâmpago e trovejo. O hanyou agora estava sem seus poderes, ficando completamente humano. Neste dia – ou noite – se sentia mais desprotegido do que nunca.

Normalmente enfrentava a situação, tendo em mente que poderia se defender com suas garras, apesar de não saber usá-las direito. Achava que era forte e poderia enfrentar tudo. Mas quando se tratava de raios na noite de lua nova, a situação mudava.

Continuou ali, se escondendo, quando ouve a porta e o som de passos. Tremeu mais ainda, poderia ser um monstro... Fechou os olhos e torceu para que a 'criatura' fosse embora logo. Sentiu alguma coisa tocando suas costas, gelou na hora, paralisou de medo...'O monstro' o tinha pego...

- Inu Yasha! – chamou uma voz doce que ele reconheceu imediatamente.

- Mãe! – gritou ele, pulando nos braços de Izayoi.

- O que foi? – perguntou um pouco preocupada – São os trovões?

O garoto de longos cabelos negros, apenas concorda com a cabeça, enquanto abraça a mãe com força, sem querer largá-la.

- Não precisa ter medo, nada de ruim vai te acontecer. – ela dizia docemente, enquanto o pegava no colo – Essa é a natureza, não tenha medo dela, não vai te fazer mal.

Apenas ouvir a voz dela o deixava mais calmo, já não tremia mais, nem sentia mais medo, apenas ela tinha esse poder... Agora a chuva já estava diminuindo. Ela o colocou de volta no futon, o cobrindo em seguida.

- Durma bem, meu filho – disse com suavidade, acariciando sua cabeça.

O pequeno dormiu tranqüilamente, seguro de que sua mãe estaria ali, caso algum 'monstro' resolvesse aparecer...

------------------- Fim do flashback------------------

O hanyou tentou então afastar esses pensamentos, já que em nada ajudariam neste momento.Akiko apagou a chama e deitou-se em seu respectivo futon. Inu Yasha virou para o outro lado, ainda acordado...

- "Vou ficar acordado, quando o sol começar a nascer eu vou embora sem que ninguém perceba." – o hanyou arma assim seu 'plano'.

Já haviam se passado duas, três horas? Inu Yasha não sabia dizer, mas parecia terem se passado séculos desde de que estivera ali naquele futon, acordado. Akiko ressonava tranqüilamente em outro canto da pequena cabana, o silêncio predominava...

O cansaço começou a tomar conta de seu ser, suas pálpebras começavam a pesar, o sono o estava vencendo, por mais que tentasse não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. Não conseguindo mais lutar contra o sono, acabou cedendo a ele...

OoOoOoOoO

O astro rei agraciava todas as criaturas vivas com seus brilhantes raios solares, pássaros cantavam o começo de um novo dia, youkais caçavam seu alimento, enquanto vários seres humanos já começavam seus afazeres diários.

O hanyou abriu lentamente seus olhos dourados...notando que já era dia. Se esticou preguiçosamente, enquanto tentava lembrar de alguma coisa... Tinha a estranha sensação de ter se esquecido de algo...

- "Já é dia...Mas por que sinto que deveria estar em outro lugar...?" – ele forçava sua mente a lembrar – "É dia!! Eu acabei dormindo e esqueci de ir embora!!" – parecia que ele tinha lembrado...

Ele se levanta no mesmo instante, não sentindo mais a dor que sentia na noite anterior. Olhou em volta. Para sua sorte, Akiko ainda dormia. Olhou para suas mãos... suas garras estavam de volta; seus cabelos haviam voltado a habitual cor prateada; tinha de volta suas presas e orelhas caninas, o q era bom, mas também era um problema, pois isso denunciava sua condição de hanyou.

Tentou então levantar sem fazer nenhum som, caminhou silenciosamente até a porta. Ao olhar por ela, viu vários humanos passando de um lado para outro, todos parecendo bastante atarefados. Se saísse assim, todos o veriam e certamente fariam um escândalo, e talvez até tentassem exterminá-lo (ou pelo menos era isso que o tal de Takeda faria). Voltou então sua atenção para o interior da cabana, ao ouvir um ruído. Akiko se mexia bastante e parecia estar acordando.

- "Ai, o que eu faço?!" – desesperou-se o hanyou. Se ela começasse a gritar estaria tudo acabado.

A mulher se sentou ainda sonolenta e olhou em volta, procurando Inu Yasha, que não estava mais em seu futon. O hanyou nem teve tempo de fazer nada. Akiko logo olhou em sua direção. Ela não reagiu na hora, ficou um tempo fitando-o, parecia ainda não ter se dado conta da situação. Mas em minutos ela pareceu 'acordar' de vez, olhou novamente para o hanyou, não acreditando, os olhos arregalados e uma expressão espantada. Inu Yasha pensou que ela fosse gritar, pessoas começariam a entrar pra ver o que estava acontecendo, aí seria o fim.

- Cadê o Inu Yasha? O que você fez com ele seu youkai? – ela perguntou nervosa.

O hanyou ficou atônito, ela não o havia reconhecido. Ele apenas continuou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto ela olhava mais atentamente.

- É você? – ela parecia mais espantada ainda – Você é um hanyou?

- Sou... – respondeu vacilante.

- Eu nem imaginava. – ela falava enquanto o analisava com os olhos – Então ontem...foi o dia em que perde seus poderes..? Eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre isso...– disse mais pra si mesma – Mas não se preocupe. Não vou contar pra ninguém – disse essa última frase baixinho como se estivesse contando um segredo (e realmente estava guardando um).

O hanyou continuava sem reação... Aquela humana realmente não se importava dele ser um hanyou? Mas, afinal, todas as pessoas que ele conheceu até agora (salvas as raras exceções), pareciam não suportar sua presença, e não faziam nenhuma questão de esconder tal sentimento. Achou melhor perguntar à ficar na dúvida:

- Então...não se importa de eu ser um hanyou?

- As pessoas dizem coisas horríveis sobre hanyous e youkais, mas olhando pra você...Não consigo ver mais que uma criança que perdeu os pais, e que com certeza deve ter sofrido muito nessa vida – ela responde num tom de voz doce e compreensivo.

Era bom demais pra ser verdade, então ela realmente o aceitava do jeito que era? Não havia problema no fato dele ser meio youkai (criatura essa que o marido da mesma odiava)? A voz de Akiko interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Agora, é melhor você ficar aqui dentro, não deixe que ninguém te veja – ela lhe disse. Compreendia muito bem todo o preconceito daquelas pessoas e sabia qual seria sua reação.

- Tá – apenas concordou.

- Eu preciso sair um pouco, já volto. Não saia daí! – lhe falou, como se estivesse falando com o próprio filho.

Assim ela alinhou os cabelos e saiu da pequena cabana, enquanto o hanyou ficava ali como lhe fora pedido. Mas por que diabos estava obedecendo a uma pessoa que conhecera no dia anterior? Ah, sim...pra não ser visto e talvez até atacado pelos aldeões. Não fosse isso, já teria ido embora dali à tempos. Embora aquela tal de Akiko lhe parecera ser uma boa pessoa, não planejava ficar ali por mais muito tempo.

Do lado de fora duas mulheres conversavam enquanto pegavam mantimentos, no que parecia ser uma atividade bem corriqueira:

- Ohayou, Akiko-san!

- Ah, ohayou, Tazuna-san! – cumprimentou de volta.

- Soube que seu marido salvou um garoto ontem na floresta – comentou interessada.

- Ah sim, é verdade – não havia como esconder esse fato, todos no vilarejo já sabiam.

- E então...como ele está?

- Está bem melhor. A propósito... Takeda e os outros já voltaram da caçada ao youkai? – ela tenta mudar de assunto.

- Não, ainda não voltaram.

- Estou ficando preocupada. Terá acontecido alguma coisa com eles?

- Provavelmente devem ter levantado acampamento na floresta. Não se preocupe, logo estarão de volta – a amiga tentava tranqüilizá-la.

Dentro da pequena habitação, o hanyou apenas tentava pensar em uma hora oportuna de ir embora dali. Até se imaginava saindo sem se importar com nada, enfrentando, sem medo, todos aqueles humanos. Depois imaginava que eles ganhavam dele em número, e talvez o melhor seria fugir, mas aí se lembrava que o tal de Takeda, que odiava youkais, perseguia onde quer que fosse qualquer youkai que se aproximasse do vilarejo. Pensava tanto que já começava a sentir dor de cabeça, não gostava muito de pensar, normalmente só agia.

Uma barulho irrompe do lado de fora da modesta cabana de madeira, e uma figura masculina entra sem cerimônias. Tinha algumas escoriações pelo corpo e segurava uma lança que logo depositou num canto qualquer, parecia um pouco cansado. Sem reparar em nada a sua frente, talvez distração...talvez fosse cansaço; falou aos quatro ventos:

- Tadaima! – disse Takeda, com voz cansada.

Vendo que não recebeu resposta, olhou para o canto oposto em que estava, para averiguar se sua mulher não estava mesmo ali, pois apesar de parecer estar sozinho, sentia uma presença lá dentro. O que viu, com certeza não era o que esperava, na verdade, não poderia ser pior.

Um pequeno ser de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e pequenas orelhas brancas de cão no topo da cabeça, vestindo um haori todo vermelho o olhava surpreso e com um tanto de apreensão. Takeda não precisou de muito mais para concluir que era um youkai, mas o que o deixou atônito, foi reconhecer naquela criatura, o garoto 'humano' que ele próprio tinha salvo na noite anterior. Neste momento ele saiu de si:

- Você...O garoto que eu salvei ontem!! – gritou com ele – Você é um hanyou!

Inu Yasha não teve uma reação imediata, estava mais ou menos como quando o viu pela primeira vez: sem saber o que fazer. Em instantes um intenso temor o invadiu, o que iria acontecer agora ele só imaginava...e não eram coisas muito agradáveis.

- Você me enganou, seu maldito!! Se fez passar por humano para nos fazer de bobos, não é!? – ele dizia num tom perigosamente mais alto que o normal.

Ele se pôs a frente do hanyou, sua face exibia uma expressão de raiva e repulsa. Takeda sentia um imenso ódio tomando conta de seu ser, ele via naquele hanyou um monstro que era, ou se tornaria tão ou mais perigoso que um youkai completo. Afinal ele possuía sangue youkai em suas veias, e o sangue humano que também possuía, o tornava um ser imprevisível.

O hanyou deu uns passos vacilantes para trás, sua expressão era de desespero completo. Precisava arrumar um jeito de fugir dessa situação e depressa...

- Se tem uma coisa pior que um youkai, é um hanyou! – acrescentou ainda cheio de asco – Eu te abriguei em minha casa, te salvei da morte... Como fui burro em não perceber... Mas seu truque não vai dar certo, você não vai fazer mal a nenhuma pessoa neste vilarejo!! – a essa altura tudo o que ele dizia parecia irracional, havia perdido totalmente o controle de si mesmo.

Se naquele momento Inu Yasha não estivesse tão temeroso por sua vida, teria dito: "Eu não pedi pra você me salvar!". Mas tudo o que passava pela sua mente naquele instante era como tentar sobreviver a fúria de um humano, que em toda sua ignorância, estava decido a matar outro ser que possuía sentimentos como ele, pelo mero e insignificante motivo deste ser diferente do mesmo.

O humano aproximou-se, o punho erguido no ar, prestes a golpear a temerosa criatura à sua frente. Um sorriso maldoso se formou em seu rosto...

O hanyou nada mais fez a não ser se encolher, para sua proteção, contra o golpe que o atingiria em seguida...

O punho do humano descia vertiginosamente em sua direção, indo em direção ao alvo encurralado ao canto...

**Continua...**


	11. Capítulo 11: Ningen

**Se eu tiver que dizer mais uma vez que Inuyasha não me pertence vou lá pessoalmente roubá-lo da Rumiko u.u**

Mais uma vez o hanyou é lançado com violência contra a parede, com a força do soco que lhe foi desferido pela segunda vez. No chão, ele alisa o rosto no local do golpe; doía, pois o humano o acertara com todas as forças. Quase deixou algumas lágrimas caírem, mas segurou firme, tinha que ser forte.

Takeda, não se dando por satisfeito, partiu novamente pra cima do hanyou, porém, um som vindo da direção da porta o faz parar e virar-se para a mesma. Parada à porta estava Akiko, estupefata com a cena que presenciou. Vendo o hanyou no chão e naquele estado, não restara dúvidas de que havia sido obra de seu marido, que certamente não gostara da surpresa de encontrar tal criatura que tanto detestava em sua própria casa.

A cesta de mantimentos que se encontrava na mão da mulher no momento que entrara na casa caíra ao chão, e a púbere muito chocada, leva as mãos à boca enquanto de seus olhos espantados começavam a brotar algumas lágrimas.

- O que está fazendo Takeda!? – ela grita em desespero.

Este espantou-se quando a viu, mas não se abalou por isso:

- Ele é uma hanyou!! Esse tempo todo nos enganou! – fala entre gritos nervosos – Você não sabe que esses monstros são piores que os youkais!?

- Ele é só uma criança!

- Mas quando crescer vai matar a todos nós! Não podemos prever como ele vai agir, uma vez que tem sangue assassino de youkai, e de humanos, que são capazes de tudo para conseguir o que querem!

- Olha o que está dizendo! Isso é loucura! – a mulher tenta inutilmente fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Ignorando os apelos da mulher, Takeda pega sua lança e volta sua atenção ao hanyou, que até agora só presenciava a cena. O olha com desprezo:

- Monstros como você não merecem viver.- ele levanta a lança em sua direção.

- Não! – Akiko grita enquanto agarra o braço do marido – Pare com isso, esse não é o Takeda com quem eu me casei!

- Não me interrompa! – ele grita furioso, e empurra a mulher com violência contra a parede.

O hanyou não pode deixar de sentir profundo ódio pelo humano naquele momento. Bater em uma mulher frágil, por algum motivo, lhe parecia uma coisa desprezível e covarde de se fazer. Levantou-se do chão com determinação, ficou em posição de combate, com as garras preparadas para retalhar alguém. Já havia enfrentado um youkai (ou mais ou menos isso), não se deixaria vencer por um humano covarde.

Takeda ouviu um rosnado atrás de si, e se virou para encarar o hanyou que o olhava com fúria.

- Então, resolveu mostrar sua verdadeira natureza, hein? – disse sarcástico.

- Seu covarde! Por que não briga com alguém do seu tamanho!? – o hanyou grita nervoso.

- Tipo quem?! Você?! – ele debocha.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – o hanyou revida, entre dentes.

- Pode vir então, eu o exterminarei!!

O humano avança contra Inu Yasha com a lança em mãos. O hanyou desvia por centímetros, e com suas afiadas garras, faz um corte no braço de Takeda. Este último, fica com mais raiva ainda do meio-youkai; olhava para a ferida em seu braço, e depois para o hanyou, como que dizendo: "Você vai pagar por isso!!". O outro também fitava o ferimento do adversário, isso lhe dava uma imensa satisfação, era como se estivesse fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos.

Mas antes que pudessem atacar novamente, uma figura masculina invade a pequena cabana de maneira ruidosa:

- Takeda!!! O vilarej... – ele pára de falar quando vê a cena a sua frente.

- O que foi? – grita Takeda, bravo pela interrupção.

- O vilarejo... – o homem tenta falar, meio sem fôlego – Está sendo atacado!

- Como?! – responde perplexo.

- Bandidos! Estão saqueando e matando todo mundo! Precisamos de você!

Takeda assente com a cabeça. Antes de sair olha na direção do hanyou:

- Cuido de você depois. – ameaça antes de seguir o homem porta afora.

Inu Yasha sem dar atenção às palavras do homem, vira-se para Akiko:

- Você está bem? – lhe pergunta com preocupação, ao ver que a mulher só chorava.

- Des...desculpe! – ela tenta falar entre soluços.

O hanyou não entendia o motivo dela lhe pedir desculpas. Estaria se desculpando pelo marido? Provavelmente. Ela se acalma um pouco, o que deixa o hanyou mais aliviado, parece que ela não estava ferida afinal...

Takeda e outros homens do vilarejo se armam e apresentam-se frente a frente com os bandidos. Estes, apenas olham de cima de seus cavalos, para os simples aldeões que lhes enfrentam, apenas pensando: "Que idiotas! Vindo aqui nos enfrentar, quando podiam ter fugido!".

- Saiam agora do nosso vilarejo! – ordena Takeda, se pondo a frente dos outros.

- Uhu, que medo! – um dos bandidos caçoa.

- E vocês vão tentar nos impedir? – pergunta ainda outro.

- Não vou deixar vocês se aproximarem dessas casas! – desafia Takeda.

- Não temos tempo a perder com isso! – pronuncia o que parece ser o líder dos bandidos – Vocês! – aponta para alguns bandidos no seu lado esquerdo – Queimem as casas que não tiverem nada de valor! – olha para mais um grupo de bandidos – Saqueiem tudo!

- Não vou permitir! – grita Takeda, indo pra cima do líder, seguido pelos outros aldeões.

- Matem-nos! – o líder ordena aos bandidos remanescentes.

Estes retalhavam facilmente os aldeões com suas katanas. Não foi uma batalha, e sim um massacre...Em pouco tempo, todos o homens que ousaram enfrentar o bando, inclusive Takeda, estavam mortos. Os saqueadores passavam agora a invadir as casas, roubando o que de valor nelas havia, ou até mesmo alimentos, e depois matando seus moradores cruelmente.

- Não deixem ninguém vivo! – ordenava o líder dos bandidos.

De dentro da cabana podem ouvir-se os sons vindos de fora, sons de cascos de cavalos; fogo sendo ateado; pessoas gritando enquanto outras riam. O cheiro de fumaça começa a se espalhar no ar...Os sons cada vez mais perto de onde estavam...

Akiko se levanta e vai até a porta cautelosamente, saindo o suficiente para ver o que se passa do lado de fora. Ao ver que os bandidos se aproximavam de sua casa, desesperou-se, era tarde demais para fugir. Virou-se para o hanyou, que a fitava com curiosidade.

- Rápido! Esconda-se! – gritou ao hanyou.

Este não se mexeu do lugar, não entendendo o pedido. Ela o puxou para trás de algumas cestas de cereais num canto da cabana, colocando alguns objetos na frente para que não pudesse ser visto.

- Escute bem! Aconteça o que acontecer, não saia daí; está bem!? - ela lhe instrui.

- Mas...

- Sem mais! – ela lê repreende – Não saia daí até ter certeza de que eles já foram embora, não deixe eles te verem, entendeu?

O hanyou concorda com a cabeça, e Akiko termina de por mais alguns objetos na frente para camuflá-lo. Mal termina de fazê-lo, alguns bandidos invadem a casa. Parecem não notar o que Akiko estava fazendo, pois estavam ocupados demais revirando alguns objetos à procura de algo valioso. Esta, então se põe de pé, fingindo desentendimento:

- O...o que querem aqui? – ela lhes pergunta vacilante, como se não soubesse a resposta.

- Não tem nada de valor aqui! – um dos bandidos que vasculhavam a cabana disse a outro, ignorando a mulher.

- Então vamos logo, não temos o dia todo! – o outro responde.

- E essa mulher aqui? – um deles pergunta, notando Akiko.

- Ela poderia nos servir... – responde um, a olhando malicioso.

- Não temos tempo para isso! – o líder do grupo retruca – Matem-na! Nossas ordens são pra que não deixem ninguém vivo!

- Está bem, está bem! Mas vai ser um desperdício.

- Anda logo com isso, ainda tenho que pegar mais saquê, o meu acabou! – reclama um dos bandidos, entediado.

Através de uma fresta o hanyou podia ver tudo o que acontecia na cabana. Os bandidos não haviam notado que ele estava lá, como previa Akiko. Um deles puxa a mulher pelo braço a jogando no chão, logo em seguida desembainhou sua espada e apontou para ela. Inu Yasha fez menção de sair para ajudá-la, mas ela olhou na direção dele através da fresta e discretamente negou com a cabeça, para que ele continuasse escondido; ele assim fez.

O bandido, num rápido golpe, finca a katana no estômago da mulher, que geme baixo. Ela solta outro gemido quando a espada é puxada do ferimento bruscamente. O homem limpa a espada, sem pressa, e a devolve à sua bainha. Os bandidos deixam a cabana, indiferentes ao sofrimento da mulher; rindo e conversando entre eles.

Assim que eles se afastam da casa, Inu Yasha sai de seu esconderijo e vai socorrer a mulher ferida. Esta estava já envolta numa poça de sangue, e segurava o ferimento como se pudesse parar o sangramento, alguns poucos gemidos que soltava vez por outra, se davam à dor lancinante que estava sentindo. O hanyou começou a desesperar-se, não sabia o que fazer, o forte cheiro de sangue o atingia em cheio, o deixando atordoado.

- Eu...vou chamar alguém! – foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar no momento.

- Não... – ela diz com voz muito fraca, segurando seu braço para que não partisse – Não adianta mais...

- Mas... – o desespero aumentava ao ver que nada podia fazer para salvar a vida de alguém que morria bem na sua frente.

- Você... me lembra meu filho... – ela diz docemente com o pouco de forças que lhe resta.

O hanyou permanecia ajoelhado à sua frente ainda sem saber o que fazer... Akiko não sentia mais dor...não sentia medo...apenas sentia seu corpo ficando cada vez mais frio devido à perda de sangue... O líquido precioso saía de suas veias agora em menor quantidade...o chão à sua volta assim como suas roupas, manchados do mais vivo vermelho... Sua respiração ia ficando fraca... sua visão começou a embaçar...

Ela, em seu último ato, toca com a mão delicadamente o rosto do hanyou a sua frente, o olhando com a mesma ternura de uma mãe para com seu filho:

- Não se preocupe...eu me juntarei a meu filho agora... – sua voz sai rouca e baixa – Cuide-se bem...

Inu Yasha fica sem reação, com as orelhas baixas, ele só a escuta... Mas, quando ela pára de falar...seu coração também pára de bater, seus olhos perdem o brilho e sua respiração cessa; o braço, antes acariciando a face do hanyou, cai molemente no chão. Ele então a sacode algumas vezes, como se ela fosse acordar com isso:

- Hei, acorda! Vamos, não faça isso comigo! – mas ele já sabia que nada podia ser feito, ela estava morta.

O hanyou então soca o chão com raiva. Mais uma vez...mais uma vez, alguém havia morrido em sua presença e ele nada pôde fazer. Sentia-se verdadeiramente um inútil.

- Maldição! – grita enquanto soca o chão – Eu sempre estou sendo salvo por alguém, e não consigo salvar uma pessoa sequer!

Então, as imagens daqueles humanos lhe vieram à mente... Desde sempre, essas pessoas o viam como monstro, como uma criatura que não merecia viver... Mas os reais monstros eram aqueles que matavam seus semelhantes por simples divertimento, por dinheiro... Ele lembrou-se nesse momento de tudo que havia passado com os humanos: O pai de sua amiga Haru o chamando de monstro... As crianças humanas ignorando-o a mando de seus pais, que assim lhes ensinavam o preconceito desde de pequenas... Os aldeões de seu antigo vilarejo querendo matá-lo por ter se defendido...e depois o culparem pela morte de sua própria mãe... Takeda agindo de forma brutal, achando que estava fazendo a coisa certa... Os bandidos matando friamente todos no vilarejo...

Um ódio muito grande começou a tomar conta de si... Ódio dos humanos? Talvez... Mas principalmente frustração por não conseguir nem se defender sozinho contra eles ou contra qualquer youkai... Decidido, se levantou do chão e saiu da cabana...

O que viu, foram apenas destroços do que outrora fora um vilarejo... Agora as casas jaziam queimadas e destruídas... corpos por todos os lados... corpos de velhos, mulheres e crianças...ninguém foi poupado. O cheiro de fumaça e sangue era muito forte naquele local... cheiro de morte...

Aquilo não melhorou nem um pouco o conceito do hanyou sobre os humanos... Tratou de sair logo daquele lugar fétido. Foi novamente para a floresta, sua nova e permanente moradia...


	12. Capítulo 12: Treinamento

Inu Yasha estava decidido a ficar mais forte, para não precisar mais ser salvo por ninguém. Cansara de ser fraco...aquele em que todos 'pisavam' em cima, que todos chamavam de 'hanyou' e de 'monstro'. Seria respeitado pelo que podia fazer e não pelo que era... nem que para isso tivesse que usar a força.

Começaria a treinar então sozinho, só assim conseguiria ficar mais forte. Andou um pouco pela floresta até que encontrou a arvore perfeita: grande e resistente. Parado à frente da frondosa e alta árvore, a olhava como se fosse um inimigo. Preparou suas garras e desferiu o um golpe na planta, da mesma maneira que fizera com o humano. Só o que conseguiu foi fazer um arranhão na casca árvore.

Inu Yasha ficou um pouco desapontado consigo mesmo, mas não se abateu; afinal, seu objetivo era ficar mais forte e por isso não desistiria tão fácil. Pôs-se novamente em posição de ataque e desferiu vários golpes seguidos na árvore; estes surtiram mais efeito que o anterior, porém ele apenas conseguira arranhar a parte mais externa da casca da árvore, as outras camadas mais profundas estavam intactas, era realmente uma árvore bem resistente.

"Eu vou continuar atacando até fazer um buraco nessa árvore!" – pensava o hanyou decidido. E continuou a golpear a árvore incansavelmente durante várias horas...

Um bom tempo depois o hanyou ainda golpeava debilmente a pobre árvore. Completamente exausto, arranhava o tronco lenhoso com movimentos quase arrastados. Sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar, enquanto seu corpo ainda se movia com esforço, usando as últimas forças que ainda tinha. Estava tão absorto em ser forte que nem notara as horas passarem. Uma voz perto de seu ombro o faz retornar a realidade:

- O que está fazendo InuYasha-sama? – perguntava um curioso Myouga, enquanto visualiza por cima do ombro do hanyou. Mas ou ver a cena à sua frente a pulga quase caiu pra trás – Pare Inu Yasha-sama!! – ele grita.

- Hã... o que? - o hanyou pára o ataque, respondendo como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Olhe para suas mãos! – a pulga avisou, percebendo que o hanyou ainda não tinha se dado conta do que fizera.

Ao fazê-lo, Inu Yasha se assustou, suas mãos estavam completamente esfoladas e sangravam muito. Como pôde ficar tão distraído a ponto de não perceber que suas mãos estavam quase em carne viva? A árvore a sua frente estava com profundos arranhões, chegando a faltar pedaços da grossa casca.

- O que o senhor estava fazendo? – pergunta a pulga desconfiada.

- Eu estava treinando. – fala com naturalidade.

- Desse jeito vai perder as mãos antes de concluir o treinamento! – retruca Myouga.

- Eu preciso ficar forte logo! – se justifica

- E por quê tanta pressa?

- Eu cansei de ser salvo sempre, eu quero me defender sozinho!

- Sim, eu entendo. Mas é melhor parar por hoje, não acha? – aconselhou a pulga.

- É...acho que sim...

- ...Inu Yasha-sama, sabe...é que o cheiro de sangue pode atrair outros youkais. - aconselhou Myouga.

- Você tem razão! – disse o hanyou olhando as próprias mãos.

Dirigiu-se a um rio próximo dali. Durante o trajeto foi que viu como estava esgotado, mal conseguia mexer os braços e seus ombros ardiam. Chegou na margem e pôs as mãos dentro d'água, ao fazer isso sentiu aquela água fria como se fossem navalhas entrando em sua carne; o sangue se diluía na água e era levado pela correnteza.

Depois precisava encontrar um lugar para passar a noite, uma vez que não estava na região da floresta que costumava ficar e não conhecia bons esconderijos ali. Caminhou um pouco à procura de uma caverna ou coisa assim, mas não encontrou nada.

- Não é melhor o senhor descansar agora, Inu Yasha-sama? – perguntava Myouga

- É que eu estou tentando fazer, mas não encontro um lugar decente. – respondeu impaciente.

- Lugares altos são mais seguros às vezes. – insinuou a pulga.

O hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, mas logo entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Olhou em volta e encontrou uma árvore forte e não muito difícil de subir...ou assim parecia, pois, com as mãos naquele estado e cansado como estava, foi talvez, a árvore mais difícil de subir de toda sua vida. Quando finalmente chegou lá em cima, se acomodou num galho forte e adormeceu quase imediatamente. Myouga estava em seu ombro e decidiu ficar por ali, para auxiliar o hanyou com seu treinamento antes que se matasse por aí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No despertar do dia seguinte, o pequeno hanyou acorda contra a vontade, desperto pela voz insistente de Myouga no seu ouvido:

- Inu Yasha-sama! Acorde, Inu Yasha-sama!

- Me deixa em paz, velho! – retrucava emburrado, ainda tentando dormir.

- Como quer ficar mais forte sendo preguiçoso desse jeito!? – Myouga estava sendo insuportável ultimamente.

- Cala a boca! – gritou virando para o lado...mas havia se esquecido de um detalhe...

Ainda estava em cima da árvore. Quando ele se mexeu, quase caiu de lá de cima, conseguindo, por pouco, se segurar no galho, ficando pendurado apenas por uma mão.

- He, he! Eu tentei lhe avisar, Inu Yasha-sama! – caçoou a pulga youkai.

- Quando eu sair daqui eu acabo com você sua pulga velha! – falou de forma ameaçadora.

Enquanto caminhava, o hanyou fitava as próprias mãos, agora completamente curadas. Sempre fora assim, desde pequeno ele se curava muito mais rápido de ferimentos do que qualquer humano comum. Porém, antes, o pequeno hanyou não reparava muito nisso, aliás, ferimentos eram raros, já que vivia protegido no vilarejo (apesar da hostilidade dos aldeões). Mas agora que estava se virando sozinho percebia o quanto era diferente daqueles com quem convivia antes..., aqueles chamados humanos. E claro, essa era uma diferença essencial à sua sobrevivência naquele meio hostil... Foi acordado de seus pensamentos por Myouga:

- Acho que aqui já está bom, Inu Yasha-sama.

O hanyou parou e fitou a pequena clareira circular onde se encontrava agora. Haviam diversas àrvores ao redor da área desmatada, e dentro dela, uma pedra de tamanho médio, não havia grama ou vegetação na pequena região da clareira. Não havia sinal de youkais ou outras criaturas perigosas por perto; apenas pequenas e coloridas libélulas planavam por entre as árvores, saudando os visitantes.

- Por que viemos até aqui? – perguntou ele à pulga.

- Acho que esse é um bom lugar para começarmos... – respondeu fitando o local.

- Começarmos com o quê? – o hanyou indagou curioso.

- Oras, o seu treinamento, o que mais seria?! – respondeu naturalmente – Eu pude notar ontem, que o senhor não sabe usar suas garras direito. Não se preocupe, eu o ajudarei nisso – explicou com ar de sábio.

- E o que uma pulga covarde entende de lutas?!

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso! – diz Myouga, ofendido – Agora, vamos começar...Vá até aquela árvore ali – ele diz apontando.

O hanyou, contrariado, caminha até a árvore indicada pela pulga. A planta centenária era grande e imponente, sua copa ficava a muitos metros do chão, sendo que nenhum de seus galhos ficava a menos de quatro metros de altura, seu tronco era largo e maciço. Aquele imenso 'ser' deveria estar vivo desde épocas remotas, com certeza havia presenciado tudo que acontecera durante eras, para 'ele' os anos nada mais eram do que meros minutos, – não muito diferente de alguns youkais – se árvores pudessem falar, diriam como a ganância dos homens nunca mudou em qualquer época que fosse...os humanos sempre buscaram por seus desejos e ambições egoístas, travando guerras em prol de idealismos que provaram posteriormente serem apenas fruto de seus desejos e preconceitos...assim sempre foi, assim sempre será...

Agora, deixando filosofias de lado... Inu Yasha se aproximou da gigante árvore e a fitou de baixo a cima, até pousar os olhos no topo que se elevava a uma altura incalculável para o pequeno hanyou, ato que lhe deu uma certa sensação de vertigem e o fez voltar rapidamente seu olhar para o chão. Myouga percebeu o deslumbramento do hanyou:

- Quando o senhor puder subir nessa árvore em três pulos, aí sim saberá que está forte o bastante – ele disse como se fosse algo muito natural.

- Eu? Subir nessa árvore? – ele perguntava com incredibilidade; isso seria mesmo possível?

- Claro! Agora ainda não consegue, mas creio que um dia poderá sim. – ele fez uma pausa – Mas não estamos aqui para subir na árvore e sim para treinarmos em seu tronco. – concluiu por fim. – Comecemos então...

- O que quer que eu faça? – perguntava o impaciente hanyou.

- O senhor vai basicamente atacar a árvore como estava fazendo antes, mas vai tentar se concentrar num único ponto. Não adianta nada um ataque forte, porém impreciso.

O hanyou tomava posição para o ataque enquanto a pulga youkai lhe indicava a melhor maneira de se posicionar, como mirar melhor o ponto que queria atingir e como causar mais dano ao seu 'oponente' do que a si mesmo – a exemplo do que ele fizera com as próprias mãos no dia anterior. O pequeno até que aprendia depressa, apesar de detestar receber ordens, fazia como Myouga lhe dizia, e já apresentava melhoras em seu ataque.

Depois de sucessivos ataques à àrvore, esta apresentava alguns arranhões significativos, mas nada que prejudicasse a planta. Apesar do hanyou parecer ainda ter muita energia para gastar, Myouga lhe pediu que cessasse o 'ataque'.

- Parar por quê? – ele parecia estar gostando de arranhar a pobre árvore.

- Lembra-se de como ficaram suas mãos ontem? Se continuar assim, vai acontecer o mesmo outra vez. Não é preciso treinar até ficar naquele estado. Assim só vai se desgastar ao invés de ficar mais forte. – dizem é sempre bom ouvir os mais velhos, então o hanyou assim fez.

- Já me sinto mais forte! – gabou-se olhando a si mesmo.

- É mesmo..!? – Myouga não parecia nem um pouco surpreso pela atitude 'humilde' do hanyou – Tente levantar essa pedra aqui, então. – a pulga desafiou.

O hanyou fitou a rocha arredondada, de mais ou menos setenta centímetros de altura, parecia bem firme ao solo, e alguns musgos cresciam em sua superfície. Nada que abalasse a confiança do 'grande hanyou Inu Yasha', com certeza ele conseguia erguer aquela pedra, e ainda riria da cara de Myouga depois. E lá foi ele na primeira tentativa:

- Feh! Vai ser moleza!

Colocou cada mão em um lado da pedra, ficando quase abraçado a ela, pois esta tinha quase a mesma largura de seus dois braços abertos. Em seguida veio o esforço, ele fez uma força tremenda para cima, na tentativa de levantar a pedra do lugar onde repousava a, seguramente, vários anos. O hanyou achava que nunca havia se esforçado tanto na vida, porém todo seu esforço foi em vão, a pedra não moveu um centímetro do lugar, continuava ali, solenemente parada: como uma rocha deve ser.

- Parece que ainda não está forte o bastante, não? – teimou em caçoar a pulga.

- Feh! É só eu treinar um pouco mais e consigo levantá-la num instante! – parece que a derrota nem sempre traz humildade.

- Quando o senhor tiver concluído seu treinamento, não vai precisar levantá-la, poderá parti-la em inúmeros pedacinhos. – disse a pulga, mas depois ficou pensando se não exagerara...

- Sério mesmo? – perguntava o hanyou todo animado.

- Creio que sim...

- Você não sabe não é..? – pergunta desconfiado, perdendo um pouco da animação inicial.

- Quem quer consegue, Inu Yasha-sama! Agora, vamos deixar a conversa pra depois e continuar com o treinamento! – desde quando aquela pulga tinha ficado tão mandona?

- Mas foi você quem disse pra parar! – disse confuso.

- Sim, mas agora o senhor não vai atacar a àrvore, o senhor vai correr! – explicou calmamente.

- Correr?! – o hanyou entendia menos ainda.

- Isso mesmo! Para treinar sua agilidade, para que possa fugir dos youkais fortes. – disse risonho.

- Você entende bastante de fugir, não é? – o hanyou disse cínico.

- Er...Vamos logo antes que anoiteça, huh! – a pulga desviou do assunto.

- E eu vou correr pra onde? – infelizmente, inteligência e perspicácia é um dom de poucos.

- Pra qualquer lugar Inu Yasha-sama! Apenas corra! – explica com impaciência a pulga.

Ao final daquela tarde, o hanyou já havia percorrido uma boa parte daquela região da floresta, sempre correndo com a máxima velocidade que conseguia até então (apesar de duvidar da veracidade daquele treinamento). Myouga vez por outra fazia um comentário infeliz que deixava o hanyou um tanto...'descontente':

- Ainda está muito lento Inu Yasha-sama! – a pulga dizia com ares de sono, enquanto pegava carona no ombro do meio-youkai.

- Por que você não corre no meu lugar?! – ele respondia exasperado.

- Por que é o senhor que tem que treinar e não eu. – ele respondia simplesmente.

- Não sei se ficar correndo que nem um idiota por aí pode ser chamado de treinamento! – ele respondia nervoso.

- Ora! Eu estou tentando ajudá-lo, mas se não quiser posso ir embora e deixá-lo aí fazendo o que quiser! – respondeu o minúsculo youkai, se sentindo ofendido.

- Tudo bem, eu faço esse seu treinamento. – respondeu o hanyou ainda descontente.

- Faça tudo que eu mandar então – a pulga já se sentia a dona da razão.

Inu Yasha emburrou a cara e acelerou o passo, derrubando a pulga ao chão:

- Ei! – ele gritava inutilmente ao hanyou, que já estava bem mais a frente – Pelo menos ele ficou um pouco mais rápido.. – se consolava enquanto levantava o minúsculo corpo do chão, pensando que esse era mesmo o jeito do pequeno meio-youkai e talvez nunca fosse mudar...E pensou também em como o alcançaria uma vez que o tinha perdido de vista – "Vai ser difícil...!"


	13. Capítulo 13: Reminiscências

Mais uma vez o youkai cão encontrava-se ali. É como se seu corpo se guiasse inconscientemente até aquele lugar. Um lugar que trazia lembranças... não que estas fossem consideradas tão importantes ao 'grande youkai Sesshoumaru' que ele quisesse mantê-las vivas dentro de si. Mas só que talvez a distração causada pelo falante pequeno youkai que, depois de acidentalmente ter sido salvo por ele o seguia aonde quer que fosse, o tenha feito desviar para esse caminho.

O pequeno youkai verde e de grandes olhos amarelados seguia alegre e com grande admiração por seu mestre. Sesshoumaru era seu grande salvador, seu amo, era quase um... deus pra ele. Este, por sua vez, seguia seu caminho, agora não mais só - não que isto o incomodasse - agora tinha a companhia de um pequeno e por muitas vezes irritante youkai verde denominado Jaken, o qual, achava que tinha sido salvo por ele - quando na verdade o youkai cão apenas se livrava de um obstáculo em seu caminho - e agora o seguia para todos os cantos. Bom... nada mais natural que um youkai de alta estirpe como ele tivesse um servo, e era até conveniente não ter que fazer certas tarefas - tais como se livrar de humanos que interferissem em seu caminho - com as próprias mãos; só por isso permitia que aquela criatura irritante continuasse o seguindo, além do mais era muito obediente. Mas tudo tem um limite, e a paciência de Sesshoumaru não era exceção:

- Pelo que ouvi falar, aqui era o vilarejo onde viviam os youkais cachorros das terras do Oeste. – dizia o pequeno youkai enquanto andava – Se era aqui que o senhor vivia também, com certeza o senhor deveria ser o líder do clã. Sim! Com certeza era! – o youkai falava desde de que haviam chegado no local – Imagino que guerras devem ter acontecido aqui e que coisas houveram para...

- Jaken! – a voz do daiyoukai tinha um tom nada amigável.

- S-sim senhor..? – ele responde temeroso.

- Se não ficar quieto, farei com que não diga mais nenhuma palavra sequer! – o tom frio na voz de seu mestre não escondia seu descontentamento com o falante servo.

- S-Sim senhor! M-me desculpe, não direi mais nada! – se desculpava enquanto fazia profundas reverências até o chão. Com certeza seu mestre era alguém a quem não se devia contrariar.

A paisagem à frente deles era a de um lugar semidestruído pelas guerras, tinha escombros do que um dia fora um dos mais poderosos vilarejos de youkais de todos: o vilarejo dos youkais cães do Oeste. Um lugar onde esses poderosos mononokes viviam em paz uns com os outros, porém, sempre travando guerras com outros youkais por território ou qualquer outro motivo que fosse. O que fazia deles tão fortes era principalmente o daiyoukai Oyakata, mais conhecido como Inutaishou, o líder de todos eles e também o mais poderoso e respeitado. Era graças a ele que tantas guerras eram vencidas e tantos territórios conquistados. Porém, desde a morte deste e a saída de seu filho primogênito Sesshoumaru, que seria seu sucessor; os youkais remanescentes só pensavam em brigar entre si para decidir quem seria o novo líder da matilha. Assim com a estrutura hierárquica em ruínas e a desunião do grupo, a vila não resistiu ao ataque surpresa de youkais rivais e se desintegrou. Desde então nunca mais se ouvira falar nos poderosos youkais que dominavam toda a região Oeste...

Mas mesmo para aqueles que não consideram o passado importante, este sempre voltava para lembrar-lhes quem eram e o que são... E mesmo com Sesshoumaru não seria diferente...

------------------Flashback--------------------

Apesar de fazer já um certo tempo que a batalha havia sido ganha, ele ainda não havia retornado. Um vilarejo próximo ao campo de batalha havia sido parcialmente destruído e Oyakata havia partido em direção a ele com o intuito de talvez, ajudar quem precisasse, pois ele havia dito que aquelas pessoas não tinham nada a ver com aquela batalha. Isso era algo que Sesshoumaru particularmente não entendia no pai, por que se importar com humanos? Por que dar atenção a essas criaturas inferiores? Talvez essas perguntas nunca encontrassem uma resposta satisfatória ao youkai de coração frio.

Bem mais tarde ainda naquele dia, o grande general cão finalmente retorna do vilarejo humano. Ele estava um tanto... diferente, até estranho, diria Sesshoumaru se fosse dado a adivinhações. Ficava a fitar o céu sempre pensativo, com o olhar perdido no nada. Sesshoumaru decidiu não perguntar o motivo de tanta dispersão, também não estava muito interessado nos assuntos do pai...

Obviamente vários outros combates vieram depois deste, mas o general do exercito dos youkais cães sempre parecia um tanto distraído, como se apenas seu corpo estivesse ali enquanto sua mente vagava por lugares distantes. Apesar disso se saía perfeitamente bem nas batalhas, saindo sempre vitorioso delas.

Os outros inuyoukais pareciam não notar a mudança no comportamento de seu general, ou talvez não se importassem uma vez que isso não interferia nas guerras. Sesshoumaru embora intrigado, não dava muita importância no fato.

Oyakata sempre fora para Sesshoumaru como um exemplo, embora o mesmo não admitisse isso abertamente. O pai era a única figura que respeitava e tomava como alvo a ser mais forte que ele. No momento apenas fazia o que lhe mandava, por assim dizer, participando das batalhas contra outros clãs de youkais inimigos. Mas quando chegasse a hora, lutaria com ele, testaria se havia superado o pai em poder, o venceria e tomaria seu lugar. O por quê de isso ser tão importante, nem ele mesmo sabia dizer, mas cumpriria com esse 'destino' e depois disso se tornaria o youkai mais poderoso de todos...

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – chamou um youkai cão.

- O que foi? – pergunta num tom frio e um tanto aborrecido por terem-no tirado de sua contemplação ao céu azul e límpido.

- Por acaso sabe onde seu pai, Inutaishou se encontra? – o youkai pergunta com um certo cuidado para não o irritar.

- E por que saberia? – diz ainda no tom frio e realmente desinteressado.

- Bem...eu pensei que...talvez o senhor...

- Não me importa o que meu pai faz ou deixa de fazer. – o interrompe secamente – Se quer tanto saber dele, vá procurá-lo você mesmo.

O outro youkai somente se desculpa e se retira dali, deixando novamente Sesshoumaru só com seus pensamentos. Realmente Inutaishou estava estranho ultimamente, mas o que mais devia estar preocupando aquele youkai que saíra dali a pouco era que o general cão havia saído há vários dias e não voltara ainda, o que não era típico dele, pois nem avisara aonde ia.

No dia seguinte, todas as dúvidas ou preocupações se esvaíram com a chegada de Inutaishou ao vilarejo dos inuyoukais. Não foi interrogado em onde estivera esse tempo todo, mas os youkais se apresentavam felizes por sua volta.

Mas Sesshoumaru captou algo diferente no cheiro de seu pai, era fraco, mas sentia... um cheiro de... humano... de uma mulher humana para ser mais exato. Dado sua natureza complacente com os humanos isso poderia ser considerado quase normal, não fosse por sua repentina mudança de atitude e por suas constantes 'sumidas' do vilarejo. O daiyoukai de cabelos prateados sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e profundos olhos dourados aproximava-se de onde se encontrava a figura de seu filho encostado em uma árvore, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, a mesma expressão de sempre.

- Quer dizer que agora anda se encontrando com uma fêmea humana?! – disse fria e acusadoramente.

- Sabia que você descobriria logo, Sesshoumaru. – o youkai não parecia nenhum pouco surpreso, como se já prevesse aquilo.

- Que espadas são essas? – perguntou sem alterar o tom de voz, assim que observou duas novas espadas em sua cintura.

- Acabei de mandar Toutosai fazê-las para mim, por isso demorei a voltar. – explicou-se o youkai – São feitas dos meus caninos.

- Caninos...? – disse mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. Podia sentir um grande poder vindo daquelas espadas.

- Bem... agora não é hora para conversas - Inutaishou muda de assunto repentinamente - Prepare-se, pois vamos lutar contra os youkais dragões. Eles invadiram nossos territórios novamente, quebrando a trégua que lhes foi imposta. – concluiu já se virando para partir.

Sesshoumaru ainda observa por uns instantes aquele a quem chamava de pai partir dali, apenas se perguntando o por quê dele ter resolvido forjar duas novas espadas justamente agora...Do que elas seriam capazes, uma vez que foram feitas do caninos do próprio Inutaishou? Isso só o tempo ou as batalhas diriam...

Lá estavam eles novamente em frente ao exército de youkais dragões, preparados para lutar. De um lado, imensos dragões das mais variadas cores, com seus corpos longilínios, suas cabeças insinuantes movimentando-se de um lado para outro como se fossem cobras preparando o bote. Do outro lado, Inutaishou tendo Sesshoumaru ao seu lado e um grande exército de youkais cães atrás de si, com armas em mãos, apenas esperando a ordem para atacar.

- Ryuukotsusei! – o líder dos cães grita ao maior dragão do exército inimigo.- Você quebrou a trégua que havia entre nós quando invadiu nosso território. Agora vai pagar caro por isso!

- Uahaha! Não me faça rir cachorro! Acha que me importo com sua maldita trégua? – zomba entre dentes – Irei aniquilar seu exército de cães sarnentos!

Ambos se encaram raivosamente durante alguns segundos antes de mandarem seus respectivos exércitos atacarem. Os guerreiros se chocam uns contra os outros com violência, num choque de espadas com garras. Os dragões usavam de seus próprios corpos para estraçalhar o maior número possível de youkais cães, fazendo uso de suas caldas e de poderosos ataques de energia saídos de suas bocas monstruosas. Os inuyoukais vendo-se sem saída eram obrigados muitas vezes a recorrer à sua verdadeira forma: a de gigantescos cães, capazes de liberar um poderosíssimo veneno de suas garras.

Os youkais dragões eram muito resistentes, possuíam uma grossa pele coberta por escamas mais fortes que qualquer armadura, de forma que simples ataques faziam pouco ou nenhum efeito sobre eles.

Inutaishou, então, desembanhia uma de suas novas espadas: ela possuía uma aparência muito simples, de uma espada velha e enferrujada, mas assim que o youkai a empunha, ela em segundos transforma-se em uma enorme alabarda em forma de canino:

- "Vamos testar o poder da Tessaiga!" – pensa o youkai, enquanto se põe em posição de ataque.

Ele ergue a espada, que fica envolvida por uma energia sinistra que mais se assemelha a um forte vento em torno dela. O daiyoukai desfere o golpe mortal, fazendo com que uma poderosa rajada de vento feita de youki vá com grande velocidade em direção a vários youkais dragões à sua frente.

- Kaze no Kizu!! – grita o nome do golpe. Este destrói tudo a sua frente, inclusive os youkais, deixando-os em pedaços, fazendo também profundos sulcos no chão.

Sesshoumaru que havia temporariamente parado sua luta para observar o ataque desferido por seu pai, com sua nova arma; ainda encarava a cena da destruição feita por aquela espada com apenas um golpe.

Aquela katana tinha uma energia muito poderosa e quente; diferente da outra espada que seu pai carregava sempre consigo, a Souunga: esta possuía uma energia fria e maligna, oriunda do espírito anciente que nela habitava; espírito este, que poderia facilmente vir a possuir o portador da espada, caso este não tivesse poder suficiente para dominá-lo (coisa que não ocorria a Oyakata). Não que já não estivesse querendo possuir a Souunga a muito tempo, mas, essa nova e misteriosa arma que seu pai fizera...Era diferente... uma arma notável... Parecia pulsar na mão de seu portador, como se pudesse comunica-se com ele (fora o fato dela ter sido feita com uma parte do corpo do mesmo).

Ryuukotsusei que era o maior e mais poderoso dos dragões, não lutava, apenas observava à distância. Quando viu o que o ataque de Inutaishou fez aos seus soldados, ficou um tanto temeroso. Visualizou o campo de batalha e pôde perceber que seu exército estava em desvantagem, havia sofrido mais baixas que o inimigo. Ele então soltou um rugido, chamando a atenção de todos para ele:

- Inutaishou! – chamou o dragão – Vamos fazer uma trégua! Ambos os exércitos estão com sérias baixas, vamos resolver isso depois!

- Ora! Está com medo de perder a batalha Ryuukotsusei! – zombou o youkai cão – Achei que fosse nos exterminar! – concluiu com sarcasmo.

- Sabe que não tenho medo de ti! – o youkai cão deixou escapar um baixo rosnado nessa hora – Só que essa batalha não vai dar em nada agora!

É claro que era um blefe, uma tentativa de fugir da batalha e atacar depois quando os youkais cães estivessem distraídos e confiantes que os youkais dragões não invadiriam seu território novamente. Mas claro que não se podia confiar na palavra de Ryuukotsusei, que já tinha se mostrado desleal com o antigo trato de trégua. Porém o exército dos cães também estava com sérias baixas, e Inutaishou achou melhor recolher seus feridos e deixar para acabar com a raça daquele lagarto superdesenvolvido uma outra hora.

- Tudo bem! – gritou de longe – Deixarei que leve seus companheiros escamosos daqui! Mas ficarei de olho em você, para que não nos traia novamente!

- Eu estou dando a minha palavra! – disse o youkai, com um sorriso cínico.

- Como se a sua palavra valesse alguma coisa! – o dragão solta um silvo de descontentamento – Agora retire-se daqui antes que eu mude de idéia!

O dragão, com uma cara nada amigável, chama de volta seu exército e parte dali de volta ao pântano de onde nunca devia ter saído. Os inuyoukais também começam a se retirar, levando consigo os feridos da batalha... O campo jazia coberto de corpos retalhados de youkais dragões e cães, afogados em seu próprio sangue, cujo odor se espalhava por toda a planície.

A poderosa alabarda na mão de Inutaishou volta à sua forma de espada enferrujada e sem corte e é devolvida à sua bainha. Apesar da curiosidade que nem mesmo Sesshoumaru sabia que tinha, este decidiu deixar perguntas para outra hora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Obviamente que mais tarde, ou seja, alguns dias depois, Sesshoumaru indagou a seu pai sobre as duas espadas durante um 'diálogo' que tiveram. Assim lhe foi contado que aquela espada que seu pai havia usado na batalha contra Ryuukotsusei se chamava Tessaiga; esta tinha o poder de destruir até cem youkais num único golpe, e Inutaishou não havia usado nem metade do poder total da katana. A outra espada, a qual ele nem tirara da bainha durante a luta, chamava-se Tenseiga e tinha o poder de trazer cem mortos de volta à vida. Esta última havia despertado uma certa curiosidade em Sesshoumaru, afinal pra que servia uma espada que não mata? Espadas são feitas para matar pessoas. Com que objetivo seu pai faria uma espada que revivia ao invés de matar? Mas isso não importava. O que lhe chamara mesmo a atenção fora a espada Tessaiga. Ele até imaginar-se-ia com a espada em mãos se fosse dado a essas coisas. Mas o que não podia deixar de imaginar era no quão poderia aumentar seu poder possuindo-a...

Com a Souunga e a Tessaiga em mãos, poderia facilmente realizar sua ambição de dominar sobre os outros seres inferiores... Ser o mais poderoso youkai que já existiu. Com certeza um desejo nada modesto, mas deveria um príncipe como ele entregar-se à modéstia, quando poderia ter o mundo aos seus pés? Sim... um dia possuiria as espadas mais poderosas de todas...

------------ Fim do Flashback ----------

O daiyoukai cão continuava estático a fitar a paisagem a sua frente, enquanto aquelas lembranças vinham à sua mente todas de uma vez... Reflexões de uma vida toda lhe passavam pela mente em segundos apenas... Certas coisas que gostaria de esquecer, coisas que não haviam porque ser lembradas... Que apenas lhe causavam uma estranha nostalgia...

O pequeno youkai verde olhava curioso para seu mestre, apenas imaginando o que se passava pela sua cabeça nesse instante. Porém, não ousava tirá-lo de seus profundos pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru, completamente alheio aos olhares curiosos de seu servo, continuava mergulhado em devaneios (embora pudesse perceber tudo ao seu redor). Aquelas recordações o traziam de volta o motivo de não ter possuído a Tessaiga... O motivo de não ter realizado sua ambição quando teve chance... O motivo de não ter medido forças com seu pai e se provado mais forte...

------------ Flashback -----------

Oyakata voltava de mais uma de suas longas 'sumidas', como assim denominaram os outros inuyoukais. Porém dessa vez ele estava visivelmente mais feliz do que das outras. Estava praticamente... radiante.

Havia algo de diferente no cheiro da humana que sempre trazia consigo, embora ainda fosse o cheiro da mesma humana.

- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? – pergunta Sesshoumaru em seu costumeiro tom frio, de quem não está realmente interessado.

- Izayoi está grávida! Ela vai ter um filho meu! – o daiyoukai não conseguia esconder a felicidade expressa naquelas palavras, por mais que tentasse.

Sesshoumaru parecia divagar sobre o que acabara de ouvir, ainda não havia associado muito bem... Seu pai engravidara uma humana..? E estava feliz por isso?! Agora sim seria motivo de vergonha para os outros inuyoukais. Já não bastasse que seu pai se compadecesse de cada ser humano fraco e imprestável, sempre dizendo que não havia esse negócio de ser inferior, que todos os seres tinham potenciais iguais; ainda por cima tinha que ter um filho bastardo com uma dessas criaturas... Uma criança impura, na qual correria sangue sujo nas veias, e o qual seria tratado pior que um animal por valer menos que tal. Era revoltante somente pensar nisso.

- Está feliz por ter um filho bastardo com uma humana imprestável...? – apesar de usar seu tom frio costumeiro, percebia-se seu descontentamento.

- Sesshoumaru! – esbravejou Oyakata – Não permitirei que fale assim comigo! Ou que fale qualquer coisa a respeito de Izayoi, a mulher que amo! – o youkai tinha a voz um pouco alterada – Não preciso da sua permissão para ficar com alguém!

- Faça como quiser. – respondeu com desdém, dando-lhe as costas e partindo. Era a primeira vez que falava assim com seu pai, mas achava simplesmente que era imperdoável e insensato o que seu pai fizera.

- "Sesshoumaru... Será que você nunca vai mudar? Nunca vai entender que todas as criaturas são iguais...?" – pensava Inutaishou com tristeza enquanto via o filho partir.

OoOoOoO

Já haviam se passado vários meses desde a revelação de Inutaishou. Não se havia mais tocado nesse assunto desde então. Era como se aquela conversa nunca tivesse acontecido. Sesshoumaru continuava agindo como sempre: frio e cruel. Oyakata por sua vez, havia voltado à sua costumeira seriedade, apesar de estar muito feliz por dentro: Izayoi parecia mais linda que nunca, e o bebê dentro de seu ventre se desenvolvia a cada dia...

Mas a paz não durou muito, e um dia chegou aos ouvidos de Inutaishou a notícia que os youkais dragões novamente agiam na surdina. Nada confiáveis esses youkais... realmente não tinham palavra. O general do exército de inuyoukais partiu sozinho dessa vez, com a intenção de acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Ordenou aos outros youkais que ficassem guardando o vilarejo e não permitiu que Sesshoumaru fosse junto, essa era uma batalha entre ele e Ryuukotsusei...

A batalha fora difícil. Ryuukotsusei tinha uma pele extremamente resistente, a cada ataque que recebia, seu corpo se regenerava e ele se tornava mais forte. Inutaishou não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente na luta, pois sentia que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer à Izayoi, sabia que era chegada a hora dela dar a luz e corria sério risco naquele vilarejo, com aquele humano... aquele tal de Takemaru... Inutaishou sabia que ele gostava dela, e não sabia do que ele poderia ser capaz...

A única opção que viu foi usar sua verdadeira forma: um gigantesco cão branco de olhos vermelhos faiscantes. Uma vez que não podia derrotar o dragão e não tinha tempo para fazê-lo, o youkai cão finca umas de suas enormes garras no peito de Ryuukotsusei, lacrando-o em uma enorme montanha. O dragão antes de dar seu último suspiro, jura vingança contra o cão, e depois adormece no profundo sono do lacre eterno, que somente os youkais muito poderosos podiam criar.

Apesar de sair vitorioso, Inutaishou pagou um preço caro... Recebeu um ferimento quase fatal no peito, perto de seu braço esquerdo. O ferimento sangrava muito, seria arriscado partir em outra batalha agora, mas ele tinha que proteger Izayoi... tinha que proteger a mulher que amava...

À beira de uma praia, onde se via as águas do mar bravio se agitarem tempestuosamente, ele contemplava o céu quase sem lua devido ao eclipse lunar... O sangue quente escorrendo por seu braço em grossos filetes respingava de sua mão... caía na neve branca e pura, tingindo-a de vermelho vivo... Sentia que Izayoi precisava de sua ajuda... Mas naquele momento sente um cheiro familiar atrás de si... Não precisou virar-se para saber quem era...

- Irá partir mesmo... pai? – diz uma voz fria atrás de si. Sim, ele sabia que seu pai estava prestes a ir atrás daquela humana novamente, provavelmente daria a luz naquele dia.

- Quer me impedir, Sesshoumaru? – ele indaga sem se virar para ele.

- Não irei lhe impedir. Mas antes disso, as espadas... Quero que me dê a Souunga e a Tessaiga!

- Se eu disser que não lhe entregarei... Vai matar o próprio pai? – faz uma pequena pausa – Você quer mesmo tanto poder...? Por quê você busca tanto poder? – conhecia muito bem as ambições do filho.

- O caminho pelo qual irei seguir é o da dominação. E a força é o meio pela qual irei abrir esse caminho. – ele responde com o mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- Dominação... – diz Inutaishou pesaroso. – Sesshoumaru. Você tem alguém para proteger?

- Alguém pra proteger? – ele repete estreitando os olhos. – Uma coisa dessas não é necessária para mim. – conclui levantando o braço direito, como se estivesse prestes a desferir um ataque.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Oyakata se transforma no enorme cão branco e parte dali o mais depressa que pode. Não há tempo a perder, e nem mesmo aquele ferimento o impediria de salvar a vida de sua amada... mesmo que para isso tivesse que dar a própria vida...

O daiyoukai Sesshoumaru ainda fica uns instantes fitando a imensidão escura do céu sem lua a sua frente, enquanto aquelas palavras resvalavam em sua mente:

"_- Sesshoumaru. Você tem alguém para proteger?"_

'Alguém para proteger'. Como se ele, Sesshoumaru, precisasse disso. Se deixar levar por sentimentos como esses era coisa para os fracos, mas ele não precisava de sentimentos ou de piedade.

- Patético. – menciona ao vento antes de se virar e partir.

----------Fim do flashback ----------

Aquela fora a última vez que vira e conversara com seu pai. Naquele mesmo dia ele morrera para proteger a humana por quem estava apaixonado e seu filho... Sim, por culpa dele... daquele hanyou, seu pai estava morto... O paradeiro da Souunga é desconhecido e a Tessaiga, segundo pistas que recebera, pode estar lacrada em seu túmulo. E ele ficara com a inútil da Tenseiga... Espada que não servia para matar, mas que por algum motivo insistia em manter consigo.

Não descansaria até encontrar a Tessaiga e matar seu meio-irmão. Aquele a quem culpava pela morte de seu pai... Aquele a qual a simples existência era uma ofensa a todos os youkais 'puros', e especialmente a Sesshoumaru. Este jamais o perdoaria por ter nascido...

- "Seu destino é morrer pelas minhas mãos!" – sim, somente ele e mais ninguém se encarregaria de acabar com a existência daquele ser a quem desprezava mais que tudo...

- Inu Yasha... – deixa apenas um nome escapar de seus lábios. Era quase uma heresia pronunciá-lo...

- Disse alguma coisa, senhor? – pergunta Jaken.

- Vamos partir. – ele ordena, se virando e seguindo seu caminho.

O pequeno youkai, confuso apenas o segue como sempre. O seguiria até o fim do mundo, ele não via nenhum outro lugar para estar senão ao lado de Sesshoumaru. E assim os dois youkais somem na floresta deixando pára trás o destruído ex-vilarejo dos inuyoukais... Lugar de lembranças... que ficariam deixadas para trás e tomariam seu lugar no passado, onde sempre deveriam ficar...

**Só postando bastante pra acabar logo com isso, já que não tem ninguém lendo.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Confronto

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir isso?

Finalmente depois de meses de treinamento, Inu Yasha estava pronto para testar suas novas habilidades em combate. Haviam sido dias duros aqueles, mas enfim Myouga lhe ensinara tudo que sabia sobre lutas, pois dizia ter observado muitas delas travadas pelo próprio Inutaishou; apesar do hanyou duvidar disso, dada a natureza covarde da pulga. Seja isso verdade ou não, o fato é que o pequeno hanyou havia melhorado em muito sua força e velocidade, e agora já subia em árvores num pulo só (ainda que não fosse o suficiente para subir à gigantesca arvore com que se deparou no início de seu treinamento), sem mencionar o fato de ter melhorado sua percepção dos sons e cheiros ao redor, coisa que aprendeu naturalmente depois de tanto tempo dependendo de seus sentidos para sobreviver. Não há precisão de se dizer que sua confiança – que já era muita – aumentou ainda mais.

Mas enfim, o hanyou encontrava-se pulando de galho em galho de arvore – habilidade recém-aprendida – Myouga como sempre aproveitando o passeio no ombro do hanyou enquanto fazia comentários sobre seu progresso e pontos em que devia melhorar; mas Inu Yasha não prestava a menor atenção ao que a pulga dizia, ele só concentrava-se no cheiro que acabara de sentir, ao qual estava seguindo na direção em que se encontrava.

O híbrido parou sua sucessão de saltos sobre um galho de uma determinada árvore e ficou a olhar em volta como se estivesse procurando algo:

- O que foi Inu Yasha-sama? – perguntou Myouga, curioso.

- Está vindo... – limitou-se a responder.

- O que exatamente está vindo? – tornou a perguntar, ligeiramente mais preocupado.

- Meu adversário. – o pequeno hanyou respondeu com um sorriso confiante.

- C-como assim? – gaguejou a pulga.

Mas sua pergunta logo foi respondida quando um youkai surge do meio das árvores. Era um enorme urso marrom de olhos vermelhos, tinha dentes afiadíssimos e enormes patas de onde saíam garras letais, em suas costas haviam marcas tribais prateadas. A criatura se posicionava em pé, ficando ainda maior do que já aparentava ser. O kumayoukai olha para o hanyou no galho de arvore, este apenas analisava seu oponente:

- Então, você é o hanyou que ousou invadir meu território? – diz o youkai, nervoso.

- E você é o youkai fedido que eu pude sentir o cheiro de longe. – reponde o híbrido, com desdém.

- Ora seu pirralho! Vai se arrepender de falar assim comigo! – o youkai se enfurece.

- Inu Yasha-sama! Acho melhor não provocá-lo. – avisa Myouga temeroso.

- Ora, eu vou lutar com ele Myouga! – diz com naturalidade.

- Deve estar perdendo o juízo.

- Só quero ver o resultado do treinamento. – responde com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Bem...então acho que eu vou observar daquele galho ali, mais alto...e seguro – responde a pulga, pulando de seu ombro.

- Já vai fugir seu covarde? – mas a pulga já estava longe.

- Chega de papo furado! – diz o youkai, fazendo-se notar – Vai pagar por aquela ofensa!

- Estou esperando. – desdenha o hanyou.

- Eu vou te matar seu desgraçado!

O urso furioso ataca com suas garras a arvore em que o hanyou estava, derrubando-a ao chão. Inu Yasha pula bem a tempo de não ser acertado pelo golpe ou de cair junto com a planta. Enfim teria sua primeira batalha verdadeira, desta vez não ia fugir ou precisar ser salvo por ninguém, agora lutaria por si mesmo. Enquanto encarava a criatura enfurecida à sua frente, sentia um misto de receio e excitação. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia querer fugir dali, também tinha vontade de lutar e testar toda sua força...Era uma sensação contraditória, mas estranhamente...boa.

O youkai se aproxima em grande velocidade e usa novamente suas garras para atacar. O hanyou consegue desviar por pouco das enormes patas do urso pulando rapidamente para o lado, o youkai passa direto por ele devido à velocidade em que estava e acerta duas árvores próximas, fazendo-as cair com estrépito no chão da floresta outrora silenciosa. Ainda atordoado por ter errado o alvo o kumayoukai olha em todas as direções procurando por seu rival sumido, este se posicionava pelas costas do adversário, prepara suas garras e desfere o ataque que havia aprendido durante o treinamento:

- Sankon Tessou! – gritou o nome do golpe, lançando-se sobre o inimigo com as garras arqueadas. Mesmo sem se aproximar muito do youkai o golpe o atingiu como se fosse uma rajada de vento cortante lhe ferindo.

O urso sentiu o ataque por suas costas, e abriram-se três ferimentos em forma de garras nas mesmas. Ele urrou ao sentir sua pele se rasgando e o sangue jorrar quente pelos ferimentos; mas isso só o deixou mais enfurecido ao se recompor e voltar ao combate.

- Seu maldito! Não sei como conseguiu me acertar, mas vai se arrepender por isso! – dizia indo pra cima do hanyou novamente.

Dessa vez Inu Yasha não fora tão rápido e a pata do youkai o acertou em cheio, sua garras acertaram do lado esquerdo de seu corpo; a força do golpe o jogou longe. Após se levantar com certa dificuldade, constatou, para sua surpresa, que não estava ferido como pensou que estava. Ele havia visto quando as garras enormes do youkai o acertaram, mas estava praticamente intacto. Então olhou para seu haori vermelho que o acompanhava desde que se lembrava. Recordava-se que sua mãe dizia que ele era muito especial, e realmente agora também se recordara que Myouga falara algo sobre ele: parece que era feito de pele de rato de fogo, e segundo a pulga, era tão forte como uma armadura. Como pôde se esquecer disso? Mas agora tinha um trunfo a mais diante do inimigo. E falando nele, este vinha novamente para o ataque...

Do alto, Myouga apenas observava a luta, preocupado com o resultado da mesma. Perguntava-se por que o hanyou era tão impulsivo... "Deve ter puxado Oyakata-sama" – pensou a velha pulga se lembrando do jeito de seu velho amigo. "Mas ele não era tão irresponsável." – foi o que pensou depois de ver como o hanyou lutava com o youkai, provocando o inimigo, subestimando sua força. Com certeza ainda tinha muito que aprender...

O youkai estava irritado como nunca; vinha desembestado, derrubando tudo em seu caminho numa corrida desenfreada até onde estava o pequeno hanyou, ele vinha correndo a tal velocidade e com tal fúria que o chão parecia estremecer sob seus pés. Inu Yasha de tão assustado que estava com aquela figura enorme e ameaçadora se aproximando não se moveu do lugar. O urso cravou seus dentes no braço esquerdo do híbrido e balançou de um lado para o outro, como se fosse um 'brinquedo de morder'. Dessa vez, nem seu haori o tinha salvo, pois sentia os dentes do monstro entrarem em sua carne, tais navalhas afiadas rasgando-lhe a pele à cada sacudida, não pode segurar um grito de dor. O youkai parecia se divertir naquele instante, já se declarando vencedor, afinal como poderia um mero filhote de hanyou vencê-lo?

Mas ele não podia desistir, nunca se daria por vencido, não tinha chegado até ali para desistir ou morrer nas mãos de um youkai qualquer. Viu como estava a poucos centímetros de seu oponente agora, podia sentir seu bafo nojento enquanto este o mordia ferozmente. Num golpe rápido enfiou as garras nos olhos do youkai, cegando-o. O urso soltou um urro e o largou no chão, se debatendo devido à dor.

O monstro ainda gritava e se sacudia, enquanto tentava levar suas patas ao ferimento numa tentativa inútil de estancar o sangramento. O oponente estava totalmente atordoado, era a chance perfeita, e sem desperdiçá-la Inu Yasha atacou novamente o youkai com o mesmo golpe de antes, dessa vez usando toda sua força.

- Sankon Tessou! – o golpe acertou em cheio a cabeça do youkai.

Seu crânio se partiu em dois sob a força daquele golpe, e o enorme youkai urso cai pesadamente no chão, já morto. O hanyou ainda ficou um tempo estático observando seu oponente derrotado, era difícil de acreditar... Em seu primeiro combate, venceu o inimigo, quando as chances disso pareciam muito pequenas. Estava imensamente feliz, teria comemorado se a dor em seu braço não o tivesse feito lembrar das conseqüências da luta. Olhou para o mesmo, que se apresentava em estado lastimável; a manga do haori tinha alguns rasgos e estava manchado do sangue que saía de seu braço, onde havia ainda as marcas dos dentes do youkai urso; não obedecia aos seus comandos... mas isso não o importava por hora, só conseguia pensar no recém-ocorrido...

Myouga desse do galho de árvore no qual se abrigou durante toda a luta. A velha pulga vinha cheia de elogios e vivas, mas o hanyou estava ainda envolto em seus pensamentos... Olhou para sua mão direita, à que tinha usado para dar o golpe final no oponente. Sentia o cheiro do sangue deste em suas garras... isso o fazia sentir-se estranho...era bom, de certa forma lhe dava uma sensação de poder, por outro lado, parecia estar agindo cada vez mais parecido àqueles youkais que o desprezavam. Mas ele era diferente...e agora que tinha ficado mais forte, mostraria a todos do que era capaz; não precisaria mais ser salvo por ninguém; conseguiria senão o respeito deles, o medo.

- "Eu cumpri minha promessa mamãe... Me tornei forte." - pensava com alegria.

- O senhor foi incrível Inu Yasha-sama! – dizia a pulga entusiasmada, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Feh! É claro! – se gabava.

- Como está seu braço? – a pulga perguntava olhando-o.

- Eu estou bem.

Ele então caminha debilmente até seu refugio, segurando o braço ferido, como se com isso pudesse fazê-lo doer menos, coisa que se provou pouco eficaz, a cada passo que dava sentia uma dor muito forte e o sangue continuava a fluir livremente pelos profundos ferimentos feitos pelos afiados dentes do kumayoukai. Parou a meio caminho já não agüentando, recostou-se no tronco lenhoso de uma árvore – o que fez o ferimento doer novamente – e ficou um tempo encostado ali recuperando o fôlego. Myouga percebendo a situação sôfrega do jovem hanyou tenta fazer alguma coisa a respeito:

- Não me parece nada bem... – diz analisando os ferimentos. Foi então que teve um estalo de memória – Inu Yasha-sama, lembra-se daquelas ervas que te mostrei outro dia e que ajudavam a curar ferimentos? – o hanyou assentiu com a cabeça – Vou buscar algumas, não saia daí! – e partiu aos pulos.

- "Como se eu fosse a algum lugar!" – respondeu com ironia em pensamentos.

Paciência não era uma de suas virtudes, e ficar esperando pelo que pareciam ser séculos com certeza não agradavam ao híbrido que tentava distrair-se com alguma coisa enquanto aguardava a volta da pulga youkai. Ficou relembrando sua luta com o youkai urso à pouco, e não podia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso de si mesmo, afinal, um filhote de hanyou conseguir derrotar um kumayoukai adulto não é algo que se vê todo dia. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do sangue deste em suas garras, porém isso já o estava enojando, e aliado ao cheiro de seu próprio sangue começavam a fazer seu estômago dar voltas, devido ao seu faro apurado. A perda de sangue o enfraquecia também, mas não o suficiente para que ficasse desacordado ou não pudesse levantar...ainda.

Finalmente depois da angústia de esperar longos minutos, Myouga volta trazendo consigo varias folhas da planta mencionada. Ele pega as folhas e as macera com uma pequena pedra fazendo destas uma pasta verde e uniforme, em seguida instrui o hanyou a como usá-la. Este após por um pouco da pasta no ferimento dá um gemido de dor.

- Isso arde! – reclama.

- Ora, agüente firme Inu Yasha-sama! Essas ervas são muito boas, vai estar curado num istante.

- Espero que esteja certo. – murmura desgostoso.

Realmente, pouco tempo depois já se sentia melhor, seus ferimentos pareciam querer cicatrizar e a dor já diminuíra consideravelmente. Já se via apto a voltar à caminhada até um local mais protegido, porém quando se mexeu, sentiu um repuxão em seu braço que o fez parar o ato e levar a mão novamente ao braço com uma expressão de dor.

- O que foi, Inu Yasha-sama? – pergunta Myouga vendo a relutância do hanyou em prosseguir.

- Nada... eu estou bem. – a expressão de dor ainda não havia abandonado seu rosto.

A pulga só podia pensar que o hanyou possuía um orgulho tão grande quanto sua vontade de ser forte, mas não havia nada que se pudesse fazer quanto a isso, pois os youkais cães são orgulhosos por natureza. Aproximou-se então, analisando o braço imóvel do híbrido e constatando o que já suspeitava desde o princípio:

- Não me parece estar quebrado, acho que só está fora do lugar...

- Como?! – o hanyou não entendia perfeitamente o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer.

- O senhor deslocou o braço, mas não é nada grave – explicava com naturalidade – Mas terá que colocá-lo de volta no lugar ou não conseguirá movimentá-lo.

- Mas...como?! – balbuciava, confuso.

- Bem... precisaria de alguém para lhe auxiliar, mas como vê, eu não posso ajudá-lo nisso. – referia-se a seu diminuto tamanho – Vai ter que dar um jeito sozinho...

O hanyou o olhou por um instante, perplexo. Em seguida olhou à sua volta procurando nem ele sabia o quê, para que pudesse usar com intuito de resolver seu problema... Então uma idéia insana passou por sua cabeça. Pôs a mão no braço ferido, sentindo a articulação fora do lugar e onde ela deveria estar, depois se jogou bruscamente contra uma arvore com o ombro deslocado na direção da mesma. Poder sentir naquele momento um estalo de seus ossos enquanto eram colocados em seu devido lugar, era uma dor alucinante e ele não pode segurar um grito a plenos pulmões. Depois disso, deixou seu corpo apoiado ao tronco de arvore escorregar até o chão, onde se sentou apoiando-se na planta, exausto pelo esforço... mas agora conseguia mover seu braço novamente.

Myouga ficou espantado com a coragem do hanyou, com certeza era filho de Inutaishou. Isso de certa forma o orgulhou, ele havia prometido que cuidaria do filho do amigo quando este não mais estivesse entre os vivos, e agora sentia que tinha cumprido sua promessa. Mas ainda pretendia ficar por muito tempo acompanhando o híbrido – não constantemente é claro – seria servo deste assim como era de seu pai antes dele...

O hanyou acabou por adormecer ali mesmo. A pulga vigiava seu sono enquanto por sua mente se passavam diversas suposições de como seria dali pra frente, sobre o futuro do jovem hanyou. Normalmente quando híbridos eram separados de sua mãe tão cedo – quando esta não o rejeitava – o que lhes sobrava era ódio e desprezo e não sobreviviam à fúria de humanos ou youkais. Mas Inu Yasha era diferente, sua perseverança e vontade de viver eram muito grandes, por isso a pulga youkai lhe visualizava um futuro promissor...

Quanto à luta..., haveriam muitas outras ainda, mas como dizem: Á prática traz a perfeição. E dessa maneira o tempo passaria sem que nem se desse conta...

**Continua...**


	15. Capítulo 15: Reencontro

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha não me pertence, mas isso vocês já sabem...

Nove anos haviam se passado desde então... Nove anos de solidão, nove anos de lutas pela sobrevivência... Nesses nove anos o hanyou cresceu, já não era uma criancinha... Agora tinha uns dezessete anos, porém estava longe de ser um adulto. No mundo dos youkais ele era apenas um filhote ainda, os youkai (ou hanyou, no caso) se desenvolviam muito mais devagar que os humanos, o que lhes dava uma incrível longevidade, sendo que quanto mais idade tivesse um youkai, mais youki esse tinha e respectivamente, mais força.

Mas agora ele já sabia muito bem se defender sozinho... Já achava que sabia de tudo que era necessário saber... Mas claro, sempre há coisas a se aprender... E a vida se encarrega de nos ensinar... nem sempre da maneira que nós desejamos que fosse...

Achava que quando enfim se tornasse forte os outros youkais o respeitariam. Ledo engano... Jamais o aceitariam como é, sempre o chamariam de 'hanyou', 'híbrido', 'meio-youkai' entre outros nomes não tão 'educados'. Sempre o tratariam como a escória da escória, mesmo que fossem mais fracos que ele, se orgulhavam de ser youkais 'puros'. Os humanos pelo menos – em raros encontros eventuais – o temiam, mas estes nem sabiam a diferença entre um hanyou e um youkai, então não fazia muita diferença; fora que o tratamento dispensado por estes últimos não melhorara em nada, a menos que estivessem implorando por suas miseráveis vidas. Em suma, sua solitária vida não havia mudado quase nada...

Uma figura conhecida descansava em um galho de árvore. Seus longos cabelos pratas esvoaçavam ao vento primaveril, enquanto matinha seus olhos dourados fechados apesar de estar acordado e atento a tudo ao redor. As orelhas caninas também prateadas no topo da cabeça atentas à qualquer mínimo ruído que pudesse indicar perigo. Seus braços cruzados sob o peito escondiam garras mortais sob as mangas do longo haori vermelho que o acompanhava desde pequeno e que estranhamente parecia acompanhar seu crescimento – poderia ser atribuído ao fato de ser feito de pele de um youkai, não é de se espantar que tivesse 'poderes mágicos'...

-------

Uma garota jovem corria pela floresta. Parecia fugir de algo, ou 'alguém', estava desesperada e ofegante de tanto correr, já apresentando sinais de fadiga. Atrás dela vinha um grupo de bandidos armados, eram cinco no total e a cada segundo avançavam para mais perto da garota, que já se deixava vencer pelo cansaço. De minuto em minuto ela olhava para trás, somente para constatar que seus perseguidores chegavam cada vez mais perto; em uma dessas ocasiões ela acaba por tropeçar em uma raiz de arvore mais saliente no chão.

A garota cai com estrépito ao solo, sentindo a dor no pé direito, com o qual havia tropeçado. Em instantes os bandidos já haviam chegado onde ela se encontrava, e a menina ainda na tentativa de fugir tenta se arrastar pelo chão, mas é segurada por eles. Três deles a seguram contra uma arvore, enquanto um terceiro se aproxima do rosto da garota:

- Você é uma gracinha, vamos nos divertir muito. – ele fala lambendo o rosto dela em seguida. Esta vira o rosto para o lado com nojo, os outros quatro riem.

A jovem tenta inutilmente se soltar do agarre deles, mas são cinco homens contra uma garota. Então, sem ver outra saída ela começa a gritar desesperadamente por ajuda.

- Não adianta gritar, estamos numa floresta, ninguém vai te ouvir – dizia o bandido que estava mais próximo dela.

- Me soltem!! Socorroooo!!! – ela continua a gritar.

O silêncio daquele dia calmo havia sido quebrado quando as orelhas caninas do hanyou captaram um som, não muito longe dali. Podia ouvir gritos, e sentia também cheiro de humanos. O híbrido abre os olhos dourados, visivelmente perturbado com o barulho, os humanos que ousaram incomodá-lo iriam se arrepender amargamente por isso. Ele se levanta e parte pulando de galho em galho, sendo guiado por sua audição e seu olfato até onde estava o motivo de sua perturbação..

A garota ainda se debatia nas mãos dos bandidos, o que fez um deles ficar bravo e dar-lhe um tapa no rosto. A menina parou temporariamente de se debater. O homem segurou-a pelo queixo virando seu rosto para ele:

- Fique quietinha senão quiser morrer. – e lambeu o rosto da garota perto de sua boca, em seguida passando a mão pela lateral de seu corpo.

Ela agora chorava copiosamente enquanto, entre soluços tentava implorar pela piedade inexistente naqueles criminosos:

- Por favor... Me deixem ir... – ela dizia em lágrimas.

- Não ouviram a garota? – uma voz pode ser ouvida atrás dos bandidos.

Quando estes se voltam para trás deparam-se com o hanyou que os olhava com seus olhos dourados e furiosos. Dois dos homens desembainham suas espadas e partem pra cima do estranho, que se desvia sem fazer o mínino esforço e em seguida golpeia os dois humanos tão rápido que nem tiveram chance de reagir, ambos caem semiconscientes no chão. Os outros três se põe em alerta, deixando a mulher de lado, pegam suas katanas e apontam para ele, ainda espantados com o ocorrido.

- Ele é um youkai! – disse um dos homens, temeroso.

- Não importa, vamos acabar com ele. – disse outro atacando o 'youkai'.

Inu Yasha usa suas garras antes mesmo do humano chegar perto dele, fazendo sua katana em pedaços. O homem olha para o que sobrou de sua espada e começa a tremer de medo enquanto encara o 'youkai' à sua frente, que parecia se divertir com a situação. O hanyou o ergue pelo pescoço e aperta as garras contra o frágil pescoço do humano, este já sufocando tentava inutilmente se soltar, resultando no hanyou apertar seu pescoço com mais força ainda. Enfim o pescoço do humano quebra sob a força dele...humanos eram realmente muito fracos, não achava nada divertido lutar com eles; largou o corpo no chão e se virou para os dois bandidos que restavam.

Um dos homens se ajoelha no chão e implora o perdão do 'youkai', o outro não consegue expressar reação alguma além de tremer incontrolavelmente. Inu Yasha olha pra eles com desprezo:

- Odeio bandidos! – os olha novamente, parecendo pensativo - O que farei com vocês...? – diz com sarcasmo.

- Senhor, por favor nos poupe. Prometemos nunca mais fazer isso de novo. – o homem que estava ajoelhado implora.

Por um instante ele parece pensar no que fazer com eles. O homem que jazia ajoelhado ao solo aproveita a aparente distração do hanyou e pega um punhado de terra no chão, depois repentinamente o joga no rosto do híbrido, na tentativa de atordoá-lo.

- Agora! – ele grita ao outro bandido, que parece despertar do'transe' e ataca o inimigo com sua espada.

Mas seu ataque não acertou o alvo, quando a poeira baixou, ele não estava mais lá. Os dois se entreolharam confusos, e então olham pra cima a tempo de ver o hanyou voltando ao chão; num simples pulo havia desviado daquele ataque simples e os encara novamente:

- Vermes! – ele mostra suas garras afiadas, e sua expressão volta a ser raivosa – Agora vão morrer!

Num só golpe, os dois bandidos são fatiados em pedaços. Os dois homens que foram golpeados no início e estavam até agora inconscientes despertam, e após visualizar aquela cena saem correndo, desesperados pela floresta. Inu Yasha resolve deixá-los partir, não ia ficar correndo por aí atrás de bandidos, e se aparecessem novamente por ali, já sabiam o que os aguardava.

Em seguida voltou seu olhar para a garota no chão, esta ainda em estado de choque deixava algumas lágrimas caírem enquanto encarava o chão, tremendo.

- Hey! Você está bem? – pergunta com um quê de preocupação na voz.

A voz dele a tira de seus devaneios e pela primeira vez ela olha para o rosto de seu salvador. Ela parece se surpreender no momento e o olha com espanto levando as mãos à boca. "Está com medo por que sou um youkai." – pensou ele sem se admirar com isso. Mas ele fica confuso ao ver a expressão dela mudar de surpresa para uma felicidade quase radiante. Mais lágrimas descem pelos olhos da menina, mas estas não mais de medo, e sim de alegria. O hanyou a olhava completamente confuso, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar, ela começa:

- Não acredito... Inu Yasha! Eu sabia que nos encontraríamos de novo! – ela fala, feliz.

- Você me conhece? – pergunta com a sobrancelha arqueada, agora mais confuso...aquela garota sabia seu nome!?

- Não se lembra de mim? – ela parece ligeiramente decepcionada – Sou eu...a Haru!

- H..Haru? – esse nome...depois de ouvi-lo as lembranças começaram a afluir à sua mente, lembrara-se da garotinha com quem brincou quando era pequeno, e que não se importava dele ser um hanyou – É você mesma? – sua expressão era de reconhecimento.

- Sim. – ela responde feliz.

- O que faz aqui? – foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou em perguntar.

- Estava pegando água no rio, quando aqueles bandidos me viram e me perseguiram... - ela observa os corpos no chão. – Obrigada! Você me salvou. – ela diz sorrindo pra ele.

- Feh! Não foi nada. É que eu odeio bandidos. – diz virando a cara para o lado, ruborizando levemente. - Você cresceu bastante... – o hanyou diz a olhando –"Nem te reconheci!" – completa em pensamento.

- È... Você também.. – ela responde corando um pouco.

Ela o observa por um instante, não havia mudado em quase nada sua personalidade. Quanto à sua aparência, não foi realmente nada difícil para ela reconhecê-lo, distinguiria aquelas orelhinhas e aquele longo cabelo prateado - tal como seus olhos dourados - em qualquer lugar. Ele ainda usava o mesmo haori vermelho de nove anos atrás... era como olhar para seu passado.. só que agora maior e mais forte.

- Acho melhor voltar para sua casa, não é seguro ficar por aqui. – a voz do hanyou a tira de seus devaneios, de um sobressalto.

- Ah, sim. – apesar de ter muitas coisas para perguntar ao amigo que não via há muito tempo, deixou questões para uma outra hora.

A garota tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma pontada de dor no pé direito. Com tudo o que aconteceu ela nem lembrava que tinha se machucado ao tropeçar na raiz. Deu um pequeno gemido e voltou a sentar no chão, colocando a mão sobre o lugar dolorido e expressando dor.

- O que houve? – ele pergunta se aproximando.

- Acho que torci meu tornozelo quando caí. Mas creio que posso me levantar. – ela explica, logo depois se pondo em pé apoiando-se na arvore atrás dela.

Mas ela mal dá dois passos vacilantes e sente novamente a dor em seu pé, que cede para o lado, fazendo a garota se desequilibrar. Esta só não vai de encontro ao solo por que é segurada pelo hanyou que estava na sua frente. Ela, que fechou os olhos na hora da aparentemente inevitável queda, só percebeu o que houve quando não sentiu o impacto com o chão duro, mas sim dois braços fortes a segurando.

- Feh, nem consegue dar dois passos. – ele diz em seu costumeiro tom grosso.

A garota que nesse momento estava super corada se recompõe rapidamente:

- É claro que consigo! – diz como se estivesse absolutamente certa disso, mas quando ela tenta novamente apoiar o pé no chão ela sente a dor mais forte - decorrente de ter caído duas vezes.

- Você continua teimosa. – ele diz já perdendo a paciência.

- E você continua grosso. – ela dizia, mais divertida que brava.

O que fazer? Inu Yasha não queria mais se envolver com humanos, mas ela era sua amiga e não podia deixá-la sozinha ali. Resolveu levá-la, pelo menos até perto do vilarejo, a deixaria lá e depois voltaria para seu lugar na floresta.

- Suba! – ele diz virando-se de costas pra ela e baixando até ficar da sua altura – Andando assim não vai chegar nunca.

Ela olha por um instante, parecendo relevar sua decisão.

- Anda logo! – ele insiste sem paciência.

- Ai, não precisa gritar! – e finalmente sobe nas costas dele.

O hanyou começou a caminhar, mas depois de um tempo andando para lugar nenhum ele pára e pergunta meio sem jeito:

- Pra que lado era o vilarejo mesmo?

- Você não lembra? – a menina quase caiu pra trás.

- Bah! Já faz anos que não vou lá, como queria que eu me lembrasse? – se justifica.

- Bem... eu fui um pouco longe do vilarejo... aí depois que aqueles bandidos me perseguiram eu corri sem nem olhar pra onde, então...

- Então você não faz a mínima idéia de pra que lado é. – o hanyou completa.

- É. – responde meio sem-graça.

- Segure-se! – ele avisa.

Mas antes que ela pudesse assimilar o comando ele dá um salto de modo repentino. A garota desavisada agarra com força as vestes do hanyou, temendo cair, e fecha os olhos com força quando sente o impulso para cima. Inu Yasha, percebendo o medo da garota tenta acalmá-la:

- Não se preocupe, não deixarei você cair – diz segurando o riso – Pode abrir os olhos.

Quando ela assim faz, visualiza um mar verde feito das copas das árvores abaixo deles e um lindo céu azul os envolvendo. Havia mata até onde as vistas alcançam, formando um tapete verde para quem via de cima. O vento acariciava seu rosto e fazia os longos cabelos pratas do hanyou esvoaçarem graciosamente, pássaros voavam a centímetros de distância e parecia ser possível tocar as nuvens com a mão. Um tanto distante podia-se visualizar um rio, que das alturas pareciam filetes azuis brilhantes cortando a floresta e sumindo no horizonte sem fim.

- Nossa! – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ao perceber que estavam ainda no ar e descendo, ela sentiu um frio na barriga, e novamente o temor de que fossem cair. Mas ao invés disso, o hanyou pousa suavemente sobre o topo da árvore mais alta, de onde se tem uma vista panorâmica de tudo ao redor. Após olhar um pouco ele aponta para um ponto ao longe.

- Ali está.

- Ah, é mesmo. – ela se alegra ao ver um pequeno ponto que, se olhar mais atentamente percebe-se ser um povoado.

O hanyou então novamente pula da arvore fazendo a menina ter outra vez aquela sensação estranha no estômago. Ele, de volta ao chão, corre alternando trechos de corrida e salto, mas de uma maneira suave sem dar trancos e incrivelmente rápido para uma certa humana. Sentia-se bem com ele, apesar de apenas ter estado com ele quando eram crianças, sentia como se fosse durante a vida toda. Sabia que ele não lhe faria mal e preferia mil vezes estar ali do que na mesmice do vilarejo ou sozinha numa floresta cheia de youkais e bandidos. Recostou-se nele e deixou-se ser levada, aproveitando para descansar da fuga dos bandidos e do recente susto de ter sido atacada..., porém isso já era passado...

**Continua...**


	16. Capítulo 16: Retorno

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence...ainda.**

Enquanto era carregada nas costas do hanyou, Haru se via perdida em pensamentos. Ela se lembrava da época em que eram apenas crianças, há nove anos a trás, quando ela nem sequer sabia o que significava a palavra 'hanyou', quando ela nem se importava com coisas como essas – fato este que não mudou apesar do passar dos anos - . Enquanto a paisagem passava com velocidade perante seus olhos, sua mente vagava por épocas anteriores a essa...

-- Flashback--

Já fazia dois dias que seus pais haviam proibido-a expressamente de se encontrar ou sequer falar com o hanyou. Ela se encontrava sentada sob uma pedra grande que havia no meio do vilarejo, pensativa, imaginava o que Inu Yasha estaria fazendo agora. A uma certa distância, um grupo de meninos brincava com uma bola surrada. Ela nunca era incluída nas brincadeiras por ser menina, e as meninas de sua idade a achavam muito energética para brincar com elas, em suas brincadeiras pacatas de casinha e suas simulações da futura vida adulta – o que era e ainda é a essência das brincadeiras infantis.

Logo ela foi tirada dessas divagações, quando avistou o hanyou ao longe. Ele parecia triste, estava só como sempre. Antes de conhecê-lo ela já o havia visto dessa mesma maneira: de longe. E ele estava sempre sozinho, ela não entendia por que os outros garotos não se aproximavam dele, para a menina ele parecia um garoto como qualquer outro. Agora que o conhecia estava mais certa ainda de que ele era uma boa pessoa e realmente não compreendia por que as pessoas o chamavam de monstro.

Continuou observando-o e pensando no quanto eram parecidos, os dois estavam sempre sozinhos... mas no caso dele, ele não tinha escolha. Ela permanecia olhando-o sem poder se aproximar, se o fizesse seus pais a puniriam e provavelmente diriam ao hanyou coisas tão ou mais horríveis do que seu pai dissera naquele dia que os viu juntos. O que ela menos queria era ver um amigo triste por sua causa. Viu quando ele se dirigiu em direção à árvore em que costumava ficar quando desejava estar só, onde achava que não o incomodariam com ofensas ou com seus olhares ferinos.

Uma voz repentina a tira de seus devaneios de um sobressalto:

- O que faz aqui sozinha? – era a mãe da menina que, vendo a filha solitária e pensativa se preocupou e foi ver o que se passava. Sentou-se na pedra ao lado da garota e esperou que esta lhe respondesse a pergunta inicial.

- Mãe. Por que não posso brincar com o Inu Yasha? – ela pergunta, direta. A mulher pareceu surpresa com a pergunta inesperada:

- Nós já falamos sobre isso...

- Mas eu não entendo... – diz melancólica.

- Ele não é como nós.. – ela tenta explicar de maneira que a criança entenda – Ele é um hanyou...

- O que é um hanyou? – pergunta curiosa.

- Significa que ele não é nem humano nem youkai, ele é uma mistura dos dois. E você se lembra que os youkais são muito perigosos, por isso você não deve ficar perto dele... ele pode ser perigoso... – apesar de não entender perfeitamente a ciência daquelas palavras, a garota entende que as outras pessoas tinham uma idéia errada de seu amigo.

- Isso não é verdade. Ele é legal mamãe, ele não é perigoso.

- Por acaso está me chamando de mentirosa? – a mulher diz com reprovação. A menina leva as mãos à boca ao perceber o que disse:

- Não, mãe...eu...

- Não se deixe enganar por ele. – e levantando-se ela conclui – Não quero mais ouvir falar desse assunto, e é melhor que não me desobedeça e nem a seu pai. – ela diz com o tom de repreensão de uma mãe, que expressa preocupação e carinho disfarçados por uma expressão séria para que a filha percebesse que não estava brincando.

- Está bem mãe. – ela responde, triste, olhando para o chão.

Doía o coração de uma mãe ver sua filha triste, mas estava fazendo o que achava ser certo e que seria para o bem dela. Achava que um dia ela ia entender o significado das palavras que lhe foram ditas. A mulher assim se retirou para dentro da cabana, voltando a seus afazeres.

Haru olhou em direção a árvore que abrigava o híbrido uma última vez, pensando sobre tudo aquilo. Apesar do que sua mãe dissera, ela ainda via o amigo da mesma forma. Ela tinha certeza de que ele não lhe faria mal, para ela não tinha importância 'o que' ele era e sim 'quem' ele era.

--Fim do flashback --

As memórias que tivera naqueles simplórios minutos a fizeram lembrar que sempre estivera certa ao pensar que um dia reencontraria seu amigo de infância. Resolveu então iniciar uma conversa pra quebrar todo aquele silêncio que imperava entre eles:

- Inu Yasha? – chama.

- O que? – responde sem parar sua carreira em direção ao vilarejo.

- Sabe... – pausou escolhendo as palavras – Depois que a sua...a princesa Izayoi morreu. Você não apareceu mais no vilarejo...

- Eu não tinha motivo nenhum para voltar lá. – respondeu, grosso.

- Sim, é verdade... – disse um tanto triste, sabia que ele tinha razão – Quando você foi embora e não apareceu mais... Todos disseram que provavelmente você tinha morrido. Mas eu sempre acreditei que estivesse vivo...

- Feh, eu não morro tão fácil. – se gabou.

- "Que bom." – respondeu em pensamento, dando um singelo sorriso. Coisa que o hanyou não viu por estar de costas para ela.

- Estamos chegando. – ele avisa.

Haru olha para frente e vê o vilarejo se aproximando, estava chegando em casa, mas não estava muito feliz por isso. Quando estavam a uma certa distância Inu Yasha pára de correr e faz sinal para que a garota desça. Ela assim faz, apoiando os pés no chão percebe que a dor no tornozelo direito havia diminuído muito, agora conseguia andar, ainda que mancando um pouco.

- Você não vem? – ela lhe indagava com o olhar triste.

- Você sabe que todos lá me odeiam. E eu não vou voltar para esse lugar. – sua expressão não era de ódio, e sim de mágoa, e Haru podia sentir também uma certa tristeza nele.

Ele deveria ter sofrido muito enquanto vivia naquele vilarejo, cercado por pessoas que o odiavam e desprezavam. Ela não podia culpá-lo por não querer voltar pra lá, mas se ele se virasse agora e partisse, ela temia que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Novamente virando-se para o hanyou, olhou dentro de seus olhos âmbares e pediu com receio da resposta:

- Você...poderia vir aqui amanhã...? Não precisa ir até o vilarejo, eu te espero aqui...- ela se atrapalha um pouco nas palavras – É que eu... queria te ver de novo... – ela cora, não sabia por que estava dizendo isso, mas era o que ela sentia.

O hanyou fica um pouco surpreso com o pedido da amiga, ele fica meio sem jeito de lhe dizer que na verdade não quer mais nenhum envolvimento com humanos, e chegar perto de vilarejos estava incluído... Mas ela era sua amiga, como diria isso a ela sem que a magoasse? E nesse momento também se lembrara da reação do pai da garota há nove anos atrás, se voltasse a ocorrer ela poderia ficar em apuros e por sua causa novamente.

- Eu não sei... – disse hesitante.

Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouvem-se vozes vindas do vilarejo. Prestando-se mais atenção notava-se que estavam procurando-a, chamavam incansavelmente o nome da garota, deviam estar muito preocupados. Haru olhou na direção do povoado observando o caos que se instalava por seu sumiço. Ao voltar seu olhar pra trás, Inu Yasha não estava mais lá. A jovem ainda fitava o lugar outrora ocupado pelo hanyou e uma grande tristeza lhe invadiu, voltou seu olhar para o vilarejo e começou a caminhar em direção deste.

Assim que foi avistada pelos aldeões, um novo tumulto se originou por eles todos correrem em sua direção ao mesmo tempo.

- Ali está ela, encontrei! – gritou um deles.

A garota até se assustou momentaneamente quando viu aquela 'multidão' correndo em sua direção. Não imaginava que sentiriam tanto sua falta. Provavelmente sua mãe, preocupada com o sumiço da filha durante um dia inteiro havia convocado todo o vilarejo para procurá-la, apesar de ser meio exagerado, era a maior prova de amor de sua ente materna se preocupar tanto com sua 'cria'. Logo se aproximaram dela envolvendo-a com perguntas e cuidados.

- Calma gente! Eu estou bem. – ela diz sem jeito.

- Sua mãe disse que você tinha sido devorada por um youkai. – disse um garoto se aproximando dela e tomando uma de suas mãos.

- "Mamãe.." – pensou com reprovação – Eu estou bem, Tatsu. Não precisa se preocupar. – ela diz com gentileza disfarçada, desvencilhando-se de sua mão.

Tatsu era um garoto pouco mais velho que ela. Ele vivia atrás da garota, sempre tentando conquistá-la de alguma forma, lhe fazia elogios, dizia que um dia se casaria com ela. Isso muito a irritava, quanta pretensão. Porém achava que talvez ele realmente poderia ter alguma intenção sincera, por isso não o afastava, apesar de não lhe dar nenhuma liberdade.

- Está ferida? – ele pergunta.

- Hã...? – lembrando-se só então da torção no tornozelo, ela completa, automática – Ah sim, eu caí. Mas está tudo bem.

Depois de convencer os aldeões de que estava tudo bem com ela, finalmente pôde voltar para casa, onde sua mãe a aguardava apreensiva – seu pai já havia falecido dois anos atrás. Ao vê-la lhe deu um abraço apertado e lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu, inclusive sobre o ataque dos bandidos – afinal sua mãe queria saber o que havia se passado com a filha esse tempo todo – porém, ocultou o detalhe do hanyou. Se ela contasse sobre ele, sua mãe nunca mais a deixaria sair de casa sozinha novamente para que não o reencontrasse. O que fora um pouco difícil era explicar como havia conseguido fugir deles, para tanto diminuiu o número de bandidos de cinco para apenas dois. Quando enfim a mulher parou de interrogar-lhe, a jovem foi se deitar para dormir, sem nem jantar, pois não tinha fome. Naquela noite também não conseguiu dormir, muitas coisas se passavam em sua mente, e principalmente uma incerteza...se veria seu amigo de infância novamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No amanhecer do dia seguinte, mal o sol saía Haru já se punha de pé. A garota se arruma com um singelo kimono azul com flores de sakura desenhadas, prende os cabelos negros com uma costumeira fita branca e sai de seu quarto, enfim. Após cumprir alguns afazeres para sua mãe ela dá uma desculpa qualquer e dirigi-se por entre as pequenas casas do vilarejo até chegar em uma enorme pedra que ficava nos limites do mesmo, ficando um pouco afastada deste. Ela se senta sobre a rocha determinada a esperar o tempo que for preciso até que o hanyou decida aparecer. Afinal ele não dissera que viria... mas também não dissera o contrário. Ainda restava uma esperança...

...

Horas depois a menina continuava sentada no mesmo local. Seus olhos castanho-claros fitavam com tristeza a floresta à sua frente, esperando que alguém surgisse do meio das árvores... ainda a mesma espera de horas atrás, mas não desistiria tão facilmente, ainda tinha o dia pela frente...

Mas sua espera mostrou-se inútil. Naquele momento sentiu-se a criatura mais patética do mundo, esperando por algo que nunca chegaria. Seus olhos quiseram lacrimejar, mas segurou o impulso. Quando já ia levantar-se para partir, uma idéia maluca passou por sua cabeça, na verdade não era nem uma idéia, era insanidade mesmo. Saiu correndo floresta adentro;... ia encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito, nem que fosse para esmurrá-lo até não agüentar mais.

...

Após um tempo de corrida cansativa, parou para tomar fôlego. Notou que não conhecia aquele lugar - "Por que árvores têm que ser todas tão iguais?" – pensava a garota enquanto, confusa tentava identificar a direção pela qual viera. Andou um pouco em silêncio e, apreensiva olhava para os lados como se algo a espreitasse das sombras...

De repente um vulto pula em sua frente, fazendo a garota cair sentada no chão, tamanho foi seu susto.Ela abre lentamente os olhos, temendo ser um youkai. Porém quando vê o hanyou parado à sua frente a fitando curioso, não sabia se sentia alegria, alívio ou vontade de socá-lo pelo susto e pela espera.

- O que faz sozinha na floresta novamente? – ele lhe indaga visivelmente irritado.

- Eu vim te procurar. – ela diz levantando-se e admitindo uma postura ligeiramente nervosa.

- Me procurar!? – ele se pergunta, confuso – Por quê?!

- Você não apareceu hoje! – seu tom era triste, embora tentasse disfarçar o máximo possível.

- Eu não disse que apareceria! - ele retruca cruzando os braços.

-É...não disse.. – o tom da garota era quase um sussurro, mas com sua audição apurada o híbrido pôde ouvir bem. Ela mantinha seus olhos escondidos sobre as franjas que lhe recaiam sobre a face. O hanyou pode então sentir um cheiro salgado... lágrimas... – Você... – sua voz saía embargada e suas mãos tremiam. Ela levanta seus olhos com raiva, o encarando. Estes cheios de brilhantes lágrimas – VOCÊ NÃO DÁ A MÍNIMA PRA MIM NEM PRA NINGUÉM!! SÓ SE IMPORTA COM VOCÊ MESMO!! – volta a chorar abundantemente escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, após gritar essas palavras.

Inu Yasha fica completamente sem reação. De alguma maneira as palavras dela o atingiram, mas o que mais o incomodava era que agora havia conseguido fazer sua única amiga chorar. Não suportava ver mulher nenhuma chorando; nem ele sabia ao certo o por quê do choro daquelas criaturas tão frágeis o incomodarem tanto. Aproxima-se cuidadosamente e fala com uma voz mais suave:

- Isso não é verdade.

A garota pára temporariamente o pranto e presta atenção às suas palavras.

- Você é minha única amiga, claro que me importo. Por isso que não quero que venha sozinha pra floresta, pode ser perigoso... – disse medindo suas palavras dessa vez.

- Por que não apareceu então? – ela pergunta chorosa.

- Bem... eu... – acaba se enrolando um pouco para explicar – Você sabe que não gosto daquele vilarejo... E depois seus pais poderiam ficar bravos com você por minha causa... – resolveu não mencionar o fato de que planejava se afastar dos humanos, achando que isso não fosse realmente ajudar.

Aproximou-se mais da menina, enxugando-lhe algumas lágrimas com as costas do dedo indicador:

- Você continua chorona. – disse divertido.

Ela conseguiu abrir um sorriso com a lembrança. Num impulso se jogou nos braços do hanyou, lhe dando um terno abraço. O púbere, completamente sem reação ponderava no que fazer, nunca tinha estado em igual situação antes. Então, meio hesitante retribuiu o abraço, tomando o cuidado de não feri-la com suas garras. A jovem podia sentir o calor daqueles braços e sentia uma imensa felicidade a invadindo, podia até esquecer o fato de ter ficado uma tarde inteira esperando-o, mas apresentava-se extremamente difícil ignorar as batidas de seu coração que aceleravam mais a cada minuto. O hanyou logicamente percebeu a exaltação da menina, e interpretava-a como medo talvez, ou mal-estar.

- Você está bem? – lhe indagou, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- ...Sim – conseguiu balbuciar agora totalmente rubra.

- Você não parece bem. – diz com inocência parecendo esquecer completamente a proximidade entre ambos – Está doente? – pousa uma mão sobre a testa da garota pra ver se tinha febre.

Haru achava impossível ficar mais vermelha do que supunha estar, pois podia sentir seu rosto queimando furiosamente.

- Melhor voltarmos ao vilarejo. – a voz do hanyou a tira das divagações – Vejo que você se perdeu de novo. – completava repreensivo.

Desvencilhou-se da garota e começou a caminhar em direção da já conhecida aldeia. A garota ainda permanecia parada naquele mesmo lugar, as cenas de apenas alguns segundos atrás ainda repassavam em sua cabeça como se duvidasse da veracidade delas. O hanyou vendo que a púbere não o seguia chama sua atenção

- Você vai ficar parada aí?

- Ah, estou indo. – lhe responde de pronto correndo em sua direção após acordar da dispersão mental em que se encontrava.


	17. Capítulo 17: Ataque

**Disclaimer: Eu ainda preciso dizer que o Inuyasha não me pertence? (deprime)**

O silêncio daquela caminhada recaía sobre a dupla de maneira aterradora; o que parecia incomodar um bocado a Haru, mas certamente não incomodava ao hanyou, já acostumado ao silêncio, por viver sozinho tendo apenas a Myouga como ouvinte, porém, nunca fora muito de conversas afinal. Silêncio este, porém, que fora quebrado por um som estrondoso, ao que a garota assustou-se até:

- O que foi isso? – pergunta temerosa.

- Sinto cheiro sangue... muito sangue. – responde farejando o ar – Vem do vilarejo, foi atacado... – termina com uma calma assustadora.

- Oh não... – ela balbucia, temendo por todos na vila, mas especialmente por uma pessoa – Mamãe! – após dizer isso ela corre a toda até o povoado, deixando pra trás um indeciso hanyou.

Sem muito em que pensar ele a segue, pois junto ao cheiro de sangue, sentia misturado a ele o cheiro de um youkai. Ao chegarem, porém, se deparam com a bizarra cena de um enorme demônio destruindo o local, intento este já metade concluído. Casas despedaçadas faziam parte do cenário, contrastando com corpos mutilados espalhados pelo chão. O youkai matinha muito sangue em suas garras e sua face, um braço humano ainda jazia entre seus dentes...

Haru assistia a cena horrorizada e de tempos em tempos mirava o hanyou com desespero no olhar, como que silenciosamente pedindo-lhe ajuda.

O púbere ainda não sabia o que fazer quanto à cena que presenciava. 'Será que lhe importava a vida daqueles humanos? Desejava salvar-lhes? Embora estes fossem hostis com ele, desejava sua morte?' Todas essas questões passavam por sua mente em meros segundos apenas. Perguntas difíceis, para as quais não tinha resposta. Desejava naquele momento ter a frieza e segurança que seu meio-irmão parecia demonstrar no dia em que se conheceram, assim certamente não estaria naquele dilema... Mas assim certamente aqueles humanos ficariam abandonados à própria sorte...

Poderia facilmente virar as costas e partir, mas não o fez... O por quê dessa decisão ainda lhe era incerta, mas julgava ser por que uma amiga que precisava de sua ajuda dependia dessa decisão. Pois esta desejava proteger alguém que lhe era importante, assim como o hanyou também o quisera quando sua própria mãe estava às portas da morte... O grito da mesma amiga lhe tira dos devaneios repentinamente:

- MAMÃE!! – ela grita com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ao olhar na mesma direção da púbere, o hanyou pôde visualizar o youkai cuja estatura facilmente passaria dos cinco metros de altura, este segurava uma assustada mulher em apenas uma das mãos. Ia levando-a em direção à enorme boca, onde outros tantos humanos já haviam encontrado seu fim.

A humana fecha seus olhos ao ver a proximidade com os enormes e afiados dentes do youkai aumentarem a cada segundo. Mas torna a abri-los quando sente ser jogada com força ao chão. Notou ainda estar presa entre os dedos da enorme mão do youkai, porém esta não estava mais presa ao seu braço.

O youkai atordoado olha para o que sobrou de seu braço decepado. A humana também tentando entender o que se passava olhava em volta até ver um garoto a olhar desafiadoramente para o youkai que a devoraria, pelo sangue em suas garras certamente fora ele quem a tinha salvo... Ela não entendia por que outro youkai a salvara.

Haru corre em direção a sua mãe, as lágrimas ainda manchavam seu rosto, porém seu sentimento era agora de alívio em ver sua ente bem. A ajudou a liberta-se da mão sem vida do demônio e lhe deu um terno abraço.

- Mamãe! Que bom que está bem.

- Sim, mas... O que aconteceu? – pergunta confusa.

- O Inu Yasha salvou a senhora. – ela lhe respondeu agora com mais lágrimas de felicidade.

A mulher estancou ao ouvir aquele nome. Voltou a olhar o garoto que a salvara e pode então reconhecê-lo. Era ele mesmo, o filho da princesa ao qual todos julgavam estar morto, e a qual ela mesma desejava que os boatos estivessem certos. Não pode segurar as lágrimas ao pensar que havia sido salva por aquele a quem não só ela, mas todos do vilarejo chamavam de monstro.

- Venha mamãe, vamos para um lugar seguro. – a voz da filha a 'desperta' e as duas procuram um abrigo por perto.

O youkai olha para seu oponente tentando entender o motivo da interrupção.

- Por que me atacou? Por que protegeu a humana? – ante a não reposta do outro, o youkai pareceu analisá-lo com mais atenção – Ah, entendi. Você é um hanyou. – após isso passou a gargalhar estrondorosamente, ignorando o braço decepado e o sangue que escorria abundantemente do local.

Inu Yasha cerrou os dentes e os punhos após a citação do youkai. Preparou-se para atacá-lo novamente, e assim que teve chance o fez. Pulou para cima do oponente, as garras preparadas para outro golpe, porém, o youkai desviou dele facilmente, acertando-o em seguida com suas enormes garras jogando-o para longe sem muita dificuldade. O hanyou se chocou contra algumas casas causando mais destruição e levantando uma espessa poeira.

- Como um hanyou ousa me desafiar e ainda fazer isto a meu braço!? – o youkai falava como se a perda do braço fosse nada mais que um contratempo passageiro.

As pessoas olhavam espantadas, ainda confusas com a briga entre youkais. As que ainda estavam ao alcance do demônio que os tinha atacado inicialmente aproveitaram a distração deste para fugirem e buscarem abrigo seguro. Outras olhavam de longe, curiosas demais para fugirem e salvarem suas vidas.

O hanyou levanta-se do meio dos escombros, meio atordoado. Não conseguia imaginar como o youkai desviara e contra-atacara tão rapidamente. Pôs-se novamente em posição de ataque e correu até o oponente novamente.

- Sankon Tessou! – gritou o golpe, certo de que desta vez acertaria o inimigo.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando seu golpe nada fez além de alguns arranhões no enorme e volumoso corpo do youkai. Este aproveitando a proximidade do oponente, segurou o hanyou com aquela mão que ainda lhe restava, lhe envolvendo com os fortes dedos que terminavam em garras. Apertava cada vez mais a mão, arrancando alguns gemidos do hanyou, que tentava com todas as forças se soltar.

- Você é patético. Vindo me desafiar achando mesmo que podia vencer. – fala entre gargalhadas – Por que afinal um hanyou estaria defendendo humanos? – pergunta mais para si mesmo que para o outro.

- Cale a boca! – responde com dificuldade, conseguindo após muito esforço, libertar uma das mãos e cravando as garras na mão do youkai.

O mononoke, bravo, joga o hanyou longe, que desta vez consegue cair em pé no solo. O híbrido respira com dificuldade e ainda tenta recuperar o fôlego depois de ter quase sido esmagado pelo oponente. A certa distância, algumas pessoas cochichavam umas às outras, crendo que os youkais não as ouviriam:

- Quem é aquele? – uma voz masculina perguntava.

- É o filho da princesa, não se lembra? - uma outra voz lhe respondia.

- Aquele hanyou?

- Sim. Parece que ele voltou. – não se distinguia se seu tom era amedrontado ou indignado.

Após o longo silêncio que se seguiu entre os dois guerreiros enquanto se analisavam e indiretamente puderam ouvir os receios e mediocridades daquelas pessoas, o demônio sorria sarcasticamente como se houvesse descoberto um grande segredo:

- Agora entendo. – o sorriso sombrio tomando conta de sua face bestial – Então já conhecia essas pessoas... Será que pretendia ganhar o respeito e compaixão delas vindo aqui salvá-las?

O hanyou estreita os olhos e aperta os punhos, fitando furiosamente o inimigo a sua frente escarnecer dele, tentava-se convencer que aquelas palavras nada tinham de verdadeiro, que eram unicamente uma tentativa de irritá-lo...pois estava dando certo...

- Acha mesmo que qualquer coisa que fizer fará com que elas mudem a maneira como o vêem? – o youkai continuava a falar, ignorando a irritação do hanyou que aumentava a cada palavra – Os humanos sempre o verão como é...um demônio, um monstro que vai matar seus filhinhos assim que tiver chance. – sua voz escarnecida demonstrava seu prazer em ferir o inimigo com suas palavras. – Os humanos são as criaturas mais medíocres e mal-agradecidas que existem, mesmo que você salve suas vidas arrumarão um jeito de odiá-lo mais tarde. Por que não faz o que qualquer youkai verdadeiro faria, mate a todos eles...apesar de não ser um, ao menos deve ter um pingo de orgulho, já que tem metade do sangue youkai.

Inu Yasha tentava não dar ouvidos ao que seu oponente falava. Com certeza estaria apenas tentando atordoá-lo com tantas questões e se aproveitando de um momento de fraqueza para vir a lhe atacar. Mas não podia negar a veracidade que aquelas palavras impactantes pareciam ter, não podia dizer que não se sentia tentado a ceder ao desejo de ver aqueles humanos pagarem pelo que o fizeram no passado. Esforçava-se porém, em afastar tais pensamentos, pois assim só estaria cedendo a provocação do inimigo. Este não seria no entanto o único motivo do hanyou segurar seus ímpetos de realizar tal vingança, era também por que em realidade não sentia tal ódio que fosse capaz de tirar a vida daqueles seres fracos. Sentia por vezes algo parecido à pena sem sentido de alguém que vê um inseto pateticamente voando em direção a uma tocha sem se dar conta do perigo, sentimento que se mesclava a um desprezo quase orgulhoso, fundado na altivez sem limites.

Tendo tais resoluções em mente, de que não se deixaria levar por aquelas palavras, o hanyou volta a enfrentar o youkai:

- Cale a boca! Eu vou acabar com você! – sentencia antes de correr para lhe golpear novamente.

Mas o youkai novamente desvia do ataque e lhe acerta com as garras afiadas, fazendo-lhe profundos cortes no peito e lançando longe o hanyou que se chocou violentamente contra uma árvore.

- Vejo que realmente não passa de um hanyou fraco e desprezível. Mereces morrer tanto quanto esses humanos! – ele avança rapidamente contra o rival o prensando com suas garras contra a arvore em que tinha batido há pouco.

O híbrido podia sentir a pressão esmagadora da enorme mão do youkai, quase partindo a arvore atrás dele ao meio. O sangue escorria em fino filete de sua boca, sentia o ar ser tirado de seus pulmões e seus ossos pareciam a ponto de quebrar.

- Por ter sangue misturado com o desses humanos... por ser em parte como eles... Por isso vais morrer! – o youkai tinha a seriedade raivosa em seu semblante enquanto intentava apertar mais as garras para assim matar o oponente.

Seu sangue... novamente era julgado por ele, como sempre fora a vida toda. Não importava se ficara mais forte, se destruía diversos youkais fracos, se podia matar um humano com apenas uma mão se quisesse, sempre era julgado e condenado tanto por humanos quanto por youkais pelo mero líquido carmim que agora manchava suas vestes. Sua vontade era mostrar aquele ser e para todos que o quisessem saber, do que aquele sangue era capaz.

Como num ato insano usou o braço que havia conseguido libertar à muito custo do agarre do youkai e molhou suas garras em seu próprio sangue. Sem ao menos saber se seu intento daria certo, se aquela idéia repentina daria resultado lançou seu sangue em direção ao inimigo. O líquido se tornou em diversas navalhas vermelhas e afiadas a penetrarem na pele do youkai, lhe causando múltiplos ferimentos.

Este, ferido e surpreso com o ataque, solta o hanyou enfim. Inu Yasha estava tão surpreso quanto o youkai, fitava as próprias garras tentando entender como uma idéia que parecia tão absurda realmente havia dado certo.

- Mas o que é isso? – balbuciava o youkai, confuso.

- Eu não disse que acabaria com você? – respondeu o hanyou com um sorriso confiante, apesar de se levantar com uma certa dificuldade.

Aquilo de certa forma abalou o youkai, pode ser que o inimigo tivesse algum trunfo escondido ainda. De qualquer maneira ele também estava seriamente ferido, seria sensato acabar de uma vez com a luta.

- Vai pagar por isso hanyou! – ele grita enquanto corre novamente em sua direção.

- Vamos ver! – retruca o híbrido, imitando o gesto do inimigo. Seria sua última chance, provavelmente não suportaria outro golpe do youkai.

Os dois oponentes corriam em direções opostas, um indo de encontro ao outro. Aquela empreitada acabou por culminar no choque dos corpos dos dois guerreiros. Cena da qual não se distinguia o vencedor. Os aldeões do desolado vilarejo ainda observavam a luta curiosos, espectadores imparciais, não se preocupando realmente com o vencedor da luta mas somente com o que seria deles ao término desta. Haru da mesma maneira via de longe o que se passava, esta porém se afligia quando via o amigo em apuros e a todo o momento tinha ímpetos de ajudá-lo mesmo sabendo que não seria útil, apenas sendo impedida pela mãe que jazia a seu lado.

Os dois guerreiros continuavam estáticos se encarando. Não se sabia de quem era o sangue que os banhava... Até que o youkai cospe um pouco do líquido carmim... o mesmo que cobria o braço do hanyou, que agora atravessava o corpo do demônio, traspassando seu coração. O híbrido retira energicamente as garras, agora cobertas de sangue, de dentro do inimigo derrotado. O observa cair de joelhos ao solo, sua expressão de espanto, sua boca cheia de afiados dentes aberta, porém sem conseguir pronunciar nenhuma palavra... enfim tomba morto ao chão, derrotado pelo hanyou que tanto julgou fraco...

Assim que se certificou que o oponente realmente havia morrido, o hanyou cai de joelhos ao chão, sucumbindo à dor dos ferimentos e ao cansaço. Haru, se desvencilhando da mãe corre em auxílio do amigo.

- Inu Yasha! – ela chama agoniada enquanto o ajuda a se pôr de pé.

Os aldeões pouco a pouco saíam de seus esconderijos, ainda fitando a cena com receio. Um deles, um rapaz, se aproxima da dupla. Haru o reconhece imediatamente e fica feliz em pensar que ele veio ajudá-la com o amigo ferido, afinal ele nunca lhe negara nada. Mas ela se surpreende ao vê-lo com uma expressão raivosa e indignada enquanto vem em sua direção e começa a falar:

- Haru, saia já de perto dele! – ele praticamente grita.

- Tatsu! – ela ainda estava atônita com a reação dele.

- Depois de tudo aquilo, ainda vai ficar perto desse monstro? – obviamente ele referia-se a luta de agora a pouco.

- Ele salvou minha mãe e todo o vilarejo! – ela retruca indignada.

- Sim, ele a enganou direitinho... – retrucou – É óbvio que ele fez isso para ganhar nossa confiança e voltar pra cá!

- Quem é você? – pergunta por fim o hanyou, estreitando os olhos. Alguma coisa naquele garoto lhe parecia familiar...

- Então não se lembra de mim.. Não deve se lembrar mesmo de todas as suas 'vítimas'. – ele fala sarcástico. Em seguida vira seu rosto para o lado, mostrando melhor o lado direito da face, onde podem-se visualizar três cicatrizes em forma de garras.

O hanyou se surpreendeu momentaneamente, mas lembrou-se do garoto...O garoto que o provocara a alguns anos atrás e que em troca recebeu aquela cicatriz. Um pouco de orgulho, por assim dizer, lhe invadiu neste momento, havia conseguido deixar uma marca permanente no outrora inimigo, e assim ele nunca esqueceria o que aconteceu a nove anos atrás, e essa sensação de incapacidade e frustração lhe era um castigo para a vida toda.

- Não acredito que teve coragem de voltar aqui. – ele continua – Mas agora poderei acabar com você de uma vez por todas.

- Feh, você não conseguiu escapar do meu ataque antes. Por que acha que agora vai sair vivo? – retruca estalando as garras, apesar de se pôr em pé com uma certa dificuldade.

Tatsu sorri. Um sorriso vitorioso e sarcástico... Era tudo o que ele precisava: uma ameaça.

- Ouviram isso?! – grita para que todos no vilarejo pudessem ouvir – Ele disse que vai me matar!! Agora vão dar seus votos de confiança a um monstro como ele?! – e voltando a encarar o hanyou, fala para que só ele pudesse ouvir – Você não devia ter voltado!

Ao olhar para as pessoas, Inu Yasha pôde ver o impacto daquelas palavras nos moradores do antigo vilarejo. Algumas mulheres abraçavam seus filhos, como se quisessem protegê-los de um monstro. Outras pessoas o olhavam com medo, e outras ainda com desprezo e ódio. E depois de ainda ter salvado-lhes a vida arriscando a própria, aqueles olhares eram infinitamente piores do que seriam a alguns anos atrás.

- Tatsu pare com isso! Você sabe que isso é mentira! – grita Haru interpondo-se entre os dois.

- Você mesma não ouviu o que ele disse? – lhe respondeu calmo.

- Não o transforme no monstro agora! Se não fosse por ele todos nós estaríamos mortos! – ela brada.

- E quem garante que seu plano não era nos matar depois?

- Eu não acredito no que está dizendo!! – ela grita exasperada.

- Haru, fique quieta aí e me deixe acabar com esse monstro que a enganou! – ele grita virando-se para o lugar em que outrora estava o hanyou.

Vendo que este não se encontrava mais lá, sua raiva aumentou:

- Onde está você seu covarde!! – grita aos quatro ventos.

Haru, preocupada com o amigo ferido, olha em volta, porém sem conseguir localizá-lo. Olha interrogativa para as pessoas próximas e uma criança aponta timidamente uma direção. A púbere então corre na direção indicada. Ele não devia ter ido muito longe com aqueles ferimentos, e isso a preocupava.

Continua...


	18. Capítulo 18: Entre confusões e ósculos

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence (ainda)**

A garota corre por entre as árvores na direção em que supõe que o amigo que salvara sua vida e a de sua mãe estivesse

A garota corre por entre as árvores na direção em que supõe que o amigo que salvara sua vida e a de sua mãe estivesse. Ao ver a trilha respingada de sangue que se formou no chão da floresta ela se desespera mais e aperta o passo. Tinha a impressão de que não ia chegar nunca ao seu destino, mas para sua alegria ela estava errada. A uma certa distância pôde visualizar o hanyou, este estava sentado e recostado a uma árvore, seu ferimento ainda sangrava e seus olhos jaziam fechados. A garota se aproximou devagar, temendo o pior.

Ao ouvir um som de alguém se aproximando, o híbrido abre vagarosamente os orbes dourados fitando a menina à sua frente. Perguntava-se por que ela estava ali, será que era tola o suficiente para arriscar ser expulsa do vilarejo por ficar perto dele?

- Inu Yasha... Não devia sair andando por aí, está muito ferido. – ela fala com preocupação se pondo ao lado dele.

- Bah, estou bem! Daqui a uns três dias estarei curado. – ele desdenha olhando para outra direção.

- Desculpe... – ela diz num sussurro.

- O quê? – ele indaga confuso, a encarando.

- É por minha causa que você está assim... Foi para salvar minha mãe...

- Não seja boba! – ele interrompe – Por acaso não ficou feliz por sua mãe estar a salvo?

- Sim, claro! – ela responde de pronto – Eu agradeço muito por tê-la salvado.

- Então fim de papo! Não precisa se desculpar por isso! – apesar de seu costumeiro tom, ela entende o que ele quis dizer.

- Você... depois que estiver melhor... Você vai embora? – ela pergunta triste.

- Sim.

- Entendo... – responde encarando o chão – Pelo menos... – ela recomeça olhando pra ele – Você poderia ficar até estar curado... Aqui mesmo, longe do vilarejo. Eu cuidarei de você até estar bom. – termina sorrindo, levemente corada.

Ele pensa em negar, mas ao ver a animação dela resolve aceitar. Afinal, não poderia mesmo sair andando por aí no estado em que estava.

- Está bem... ficarei por aqui. Mas só até estar bem para andar.

Haru segurou seus ímpetos de pular de alegria naquela hora. O olhou feliz e se levantou rapidamente:

- Vou buscar algumas coisas pra tratar desse ferimento.

- Não precisa!

- Como não? Você está sangrando até agora. – ela repreende.

- Já disse que não precisa de nada disso! – retruca emburrado.

- Você quem está sendo teimoso agora. – ela diz brincalhona, ignorando os protestos do hanyou partiu para o povoado intentando buscar ervas e outras coisas.

Com tudo aquilo a garota até se esquecera da confusão que se instalara no vilarejo uns instantes atrás. Mas ao chegar lá, via que as pessoas voltavam às suas tarefas, que agora incluiriam o conserto das casas quebradas pelo ataque do youkai. Alguns rumores a cerca do retorno de Inu Yasha ainda eram ouvidos pelas redondezas, mas visto que ele partira tão repentinamente quanto chegara as pessoas não davam mais tanta importância ao fato. Correu até sua cabana pegar algumas coisas que lhe seriam úteis.

...

Novamente só, o hanyou lembrava-se das palavras ditas pelo youkai a quem derrotou a pouco. Não conseguia tirá-las da cabeça desde o término de sua luta com o demônio devorador de humanos:

"– _Os humanos são as criaturas mais medíocres e mal-agradecidas que existem, mesmo que você salve suas vidas arrumarão um jeito de odiá-lo mais tarde."_

Aquelas palavras mostraram-se verdadeiras tão logo quanto foram pronunciadas... Aqueles humanos o odiavam...desprezavam... Por quê? Por quê? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda não conseguia entender o motivo de tanto ódio... O mesmo se dava pela parte dos youkais... o viam como se fosse um inseto a ser pisado... Daquele dia em diante, assim que fosse embora daquele lugar de más lembranças, nunca mais se envolveria com outro humano novamente... Ficaria longe dessas criaturas que não o desejavam por perto e não teria piedade daqueles que o desafiassem... Ao menos pretendia realizar seu intento...

Sons de passos apressados o tiram daqueles pensamentos. O cheiro familiar não o deixava se enganar de que era Haru se aproximando. A garota aparece com alguns tecidos e ervas curativas em mãos, se aproxima do hanyou com estes e o fita esperando que este tome alguma atitude ou diga algo. Ele a olha de volta sem aparentemente entender:

- O que foi? – pergunta grosseiramente, a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Preciso cuidar desse ferimento.

- Bah, já disse que não preciso disso! – ele teima.

Mas no que o hanyou achou que podia ser teimoso, Haru se mostrou muito mais. Por mais que ele negasse veemente a ajuda, ela insistia incansavelmente. Aquilo talvez não terminasse nunca se a garota não tivesse ameaçado chorar, resultando no hanyou acabar cedendo ao seu pedido. Estranhamente assim que ele aceitou, a garota desfez a expressão chorosa quase imediatamente...

Ela fica alguns instantes olhando o híbrido como se esperasse alguma coisa, deixando este um tanto desconcertado com a observação:

- Por está me olhando assim?

- É que... como vou fazer os curativos..? – ela pergunta olhando das ervas em sua mão para o haori do hanyou. Este finalmente entende a insinuação, como pôde se esquecer de um detalhe tão pateticamente vital?

Sem dizer uma palavra mais o hanyou começou a despir-se da parte de cima do haori vermelho e logo depois da gi branca que usava interior a esse, revelando os profundos cortes feitos pelas garras do youkai em seu peito. A garota que apresentava-se totalmente rubra tentava encarar um ponto distante em outra direção, sem muito sucesso porém. Ainda um pouco nervosa começava os cuidados tentando a todo custo ignorar a visão a sua frente. O hanyou parecia disperso enquanto fitava a paisagem ao redor, na verdade estava um tanto desconfortável com a situação, porém procurava não demonstrar.

A menina não pode deixar de notar que cicatrizes de lutas anteriores eram inexistentes em seu corpo, lembrou-se então de quando o hanyou disse que se curaria em três dias e imaginou que aquelas profundas marcas provavelmente também sumiriam sem deixar vestígio. Pegou-se imaginando como seria ter um corpo tão resistente, que se curasse tão rápido e nem sequer deixasse cicatrizes. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por pensamentos tão levianos e tentou se concentrar no que fazia, apesar tão simples tarefa parecer tão difícil naquela hora.

...

Após terminar o que viera fazer, a garota havia partido para o vilarejo dizendo que se ausentasse-se demais as pessoas certamente desconfiariam de algo. O hanyou continuava recostado à mesma árvore, como lhe custava fazer qualquer movimento mais amplo optou por continuar no mesmo lugar de anteriormente. Matinha os olhos fechados intentado descansar um pouco, porém as palavras e cenas daquela luta ainda lhe assombravam a mente. Aquilo realmente o havia incomodado, intentava em ir-se logo daquele lugar tão logo estivesse melhor, talvez assim voltasse a estar em relativa paz.

Mas outro fato daquela luta lhe veio a memória naquele instante... O golpe que havia efetuado contra o inimigo, um golpe impensado, dado num momento de desespero. Olhou as próprias garras ainda com odor do próprio sangue e do inimigo incrustado nelas. Ficou ainda um tempo tentando entender o que acontecera lá... Sem sucesso, porém, decidiu se conformar e, relativamente contente, aceitar que tinha descoberto um novo golpe.

Tornou a fechar os orbes dourados, desta vez conseguindo pegar no sono...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somente o som dos pássaros e da leve brisa a balançar as folhas das árvores podia ser ouvido naquela calma manhã que apenas se iniciava. Mas um som mais característico, de passos sobre as folhas secas se torna audível. Ainda que não um som alto, lhe era o suficiente para que a sensível audição o fizesse despertar.

Ao abrir os olhos, apesar de não precisar fazê-lo para saber que era Haru quem chegava, o hanyou vê a garota com uma cesta em mãos, um singelo sorriso estampava seu rosto.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu te acordei? – balbucia sem jeito.

- Não. – é só o que responde o híbrido.

- Deve estar com fome. Trouxe-lhe algo pra comer. – lhe diz mostrando a cesta, para logo em seguida sentar no chão próximo a ele.

Entrega-lhe uma das guloseimas e o fita enquanto lhe diz com um sorriso:

- Foi minha mãe quem fez. Ela queria lhe agradecer por tê-la salvo.

O hanyou nada responde, só permanece um tempo fitando a amiga que tanto se preocupava com ele, lhe fazia lembrar de sua própria mãe... A garota, constrangida com a observação tenta começar um assunto:

- Dormiu bem? – pergunta rapidamente.

- Ah...sim. – não era totalmente verdade, mas não tinha por que preocupá-la por tão pouco.

- E os ferimentos...?

- Estou bem!! – se impacienta um pouco.

- Não precisa ficar bravo. Só me preocupo com você! – ela também já começava a se irritar com a teimosia do hanyou.

- Bah! – limita-se a responder.

- Creio que também não vai me deixar ver se os ferimentos começaram a cicatrizar ou não. - ela diz desalentada. O hanyou arqueia a sobrancelha:

- Está louca pra me ver tirar o kimono de novo não é? - ele diz com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Era meio desatento, mas não bobo, percebia como a garota havia ficado sem jeito antes, tentando desviar o olhar a todo custo.

- O-o quê?! - ela gagueja, agora corando furiosamente, o que fez com que o sorriso no rosto do hanyou se expandisse ainda mais ao ver o constrangimento da garota.

Ela ao perceber que ele escarnecia dela, faz um ar bravo e começa a dar pequenos golpes no peito do hanyou com os punhos fechados.

- Seu bobo! - ela fala ainda vermelha.

- Hey! Vai bater num cara ferido? - ele diz rindo enquanto a segura pelos pulsos.

Naquele momento, seus olhares se cruzaram e a garota não conseguia desviar seus orbes dos dourados a sua frente. O hanyou igualmente fitava aqueles olhos castanhos que não se desviavam dessa vez como das outras. Aos poucos a distância entre ambos foi diminuindo. O híbrido soltou os pulsos da garota, ainda sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

Haru finalmente acaba com a distância entre eles, colando seus lábios aos do hanyou. Este arregala os olhos, surpreso com a atitude inesperada da amiga... Intenta afastá-la, mas esta não deixa, agora envolvia o pescoço do hanyou com seus braços para que este não se afastasse. Este por fim desiste de afastar a garota de si e corresponde ao beijo, nunca havia feito aquilo antes, apenas seguia seus instintos. Envolveu-a pela cintura puxando-a mais para si.

Haru não poderia descrever naquele momento o que sentia ao sentir aqueles lábios nos seus. Seu coração batia como se fosse sair de seu peito a qualquer momento. Sentia o calor dele ali, junta a ela, como nunca achou que poderia.

O hanyou por sua vez se via ainda confuso com o ato, mas não podia negar que uma sensação boa o invadira naquele momento, apesar de não ter certeza do que estava fazendo. Quando enfim o ar lhes faltou tiveram que cessar o beijo. Ainda se fitavam, ambos corados, sem conseguir pronunciar nenhuma palavra...

Quando perceberam que ainda estavam abraçados desvencilharam-se rapidamente, cada um desviando o olhar para direções opostas. A garota tenta quebrar o clima desconfortável:

- Eu... vou voltar ao vilarejo antes que dêem por minha falta. - levanta-se em esperar resposta e ainda sem o olhar novamente vai em direção do dito cujo vilarejo.

O hanyou, ainda confuso, tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali. O que ela tinha feito? Afinal ela era sua amiga... não era? E que sensação quente e boa seria aquela que o invadira naquele momento e que o fazia querer que aquele instante se prolongasse muito mais...?

A garota por sua vez andava a passos lentos se lembrando de cada momento daquele beijo. Seu coração ainda batia muito forte até agora. Seu rosto ainda não recuperara a cor habitual, estando levemente rubro. Tocou os lábios, ainda descrente que aquilo tudo acontecera, deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou sua caminhada de volta pra casa...

...

Depois daquilo a garota voltou algumas vezes pra ver como o amigo estava e lhe trazer algo para comer. Porém ela não falava nada sobre o acontecimento anterior, e o hanyou apesar de também não comentar nada, estava ainda confuso e curioso em saber o que teria significado aquilo, situação pela qual passava pela primeira vez. A garota, porém apresentava-se muito arredia, evitava encará-lo nos olhos e sempre fazia visitas rápidas e logo em seguida voltava ao povoado dando desculpas de que não deveria demorar-se ali.

O hanyou não entendia o por que daquele comportamento repentino, talvez ela tivesse se arrependido do acontecido... mas ela não lhe dava chances de perguntar.

Haru voltava para casa, encontrando a mãe nesta. A genitora pediu informações sobre o estado do hanyou e pareceu feliz em saber que ele estava bem. Mas como mãe ela não pôde deixar de notar uma mudança na filha, era vaga com as palavras e parecia sempre estar dispersa em pensamentos, disfarçando tal comportamento quando lhe dirigiam a palavra.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa filha? – pergunta com preocupação.

- Não mãe. Não aconteceu nada. – mente – Mas, por que a pergunta?

- Você está estranha.

- Deve ser sua imaginação. – desdenha, voltando sua atenção à tarefa de separar os grãos de arroz de uma cesta.

A verdade era que a menina não tinha coragem de voltar a encarar o hanyou depois daquilo, e se sentia uma covarde por isso. Ela tinha medo que ele pudesse lhe dizer que aquilo foi um erro, lhe dizer que não devia ter acontecido, ou que simplesmente não a via como nada menos do que uma amiga. Suspirou como se com isso pudesse afastar seus pensamentos e tentou se focar na tarefa, torcendo para que sua mãe não desconfiasse e nem lhe perguntasse nada.


	19. Capítulo 19: Rixas e despedidas

Já completavam-se três dias que o hanyou ficava por ali

Já completavam-se três dias que o hanyou ficava por ali. Já estava praticamente curado dos ferimentos, restando apenas algumas marcas que logo sumiriam. Para sua sorte os aldeões não costumavam passar por ali, por isso sua estadia não foi notada. Porém o que foi notado foram as diversas saídas de Haru do povoado, e quem as notara era alguém que sempre a espreitava enquanto esta saía, muitas vezes com objetos na mão que nem sempre voltavam com ela.

O garoto se quedava observando mais uma vez a garota sair da floresta com uma cesta vazia em mãos, cesta essa que não estava vazia quando ela saiu, o que era por demais estranho.

- O que você está escondendo Haru...? – fala num sussurro.

- Falando sozinho Tatsu? – a voz do amigo o pega de surpresa por um instante.

- Ah, é você Koji. – fala sem muita animação.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Observando uma coisa muito estranha... – responde fazendo ar de compenetrado.

- O que seria? – olha na mesma direção do amigo – Está espionando a Haru de novo? – fala em tom de deboche.

- Eu não estou espionando! – responde indignado – Mas digamos que... Ela anda agindo estranho ultimamente... E acho que sei por quê.

- Como assim? – pergunta sem entender.

Depois explicar um pouco de suas suspeitas ao amigo ele o convence a acompanhá-lo até o local se certificar do que a menina escondia de todos. Ao cair da noite ambos se armam com tochas e partem para a floresta, tomando o mesmo caminho que a garota. A escuridão tomava conta do local sombreado pelas árvores, só conseguia-se enxergar até onde as tochas iluminavam.

- Hei Tatsu! Tem certeza que é por aqui? – o garoto pergunta temeroso.

- É por onde sempre vejo a Haru indo. Só pode ser nessa direção. – responde sem tirar os olhos do caminho.

- Mas... Por que você acha que aquele hanyou está por aqui?

- Por que logo depois que ele lutou contra aquele youkai que atacou o vilarejo e depois fugiu a Haru correu pra cá. E depois disso ela vem sempre para essa parte da floresta. É óbvio que ela o esconde aqui. – explicou pela segunda vez.

- Mas o que você vai fazer se estiver certo? – torna a perguntar, levemente mais temeroso.

- Vou me vingar é claro! Ou por acaso se esqueceu do que ele me fez a nove anos atrás? – disse apontando a cicatriz.

- Claro que me lembro. – afinal ele era um dos garotos que fugiram depois do ataque de fúria do pequeno hanyou – Mas por que você ainda insiste nisso? Já faz tanto tempo...

- Mas eu nunca vou perdoá-lo! – diz irritado fechando os punhos – Vou fazer justiça e acabar com aquele desgraçado!

O amigo não disse mais nada, apenas seguia o outro, pensando no por quê de ter aceitado ir com ele correndo risco de ficar perdido numa floresta à noite e ser atacado por youkais. Tatsu pára de andar a uma certa distância de uma árvore, fazendo com que Koji parasse também. Ambos fitam tudo a seu redor iluminando com as tochas todas as direções, porém só vendo árvores e mais árvores.

- Não tem nada aqui. – pronuncia Koji, desanimado.

- Não é possível. Eu não posso estar errado! – o outro responde quase aos gritos.

- Acho melhor não fazermos tanto barulho... – o amigo tenta avisar.

Um som de folhas e galhos chama a atenção dos dois, que agora fitavam silenciosos as árvores intentando procurar a origem do som. Outro barulho, dessa vez mais perto deles os põe em alerta.

- Vamos embora daqui! – Koji quase suplica ao amigo, tremendo de medo.

- Não vou desistir agora. – responde, apesar de também estar temeroso.

Repentinamente um vulto pula na frente dos dois, quase os matando de susto. Tatsu ilumina o 'ser' com sua tocha a tempo de ouvir uma voz lhe falando:

- Estava me procurando? – tinha um tom sarcástico.

O fogo da tocha ilumina o hanyou bem à frente deles, os fitando com cara de poucos amigos. A visão pareceu aterrorizar Koji que deu dois passos vacilantes pra trás. Tatsu tentava se manter firme, apesar de a parca iluminação da tocha fazer aquele momento parecer mais sombrio e assustador.

- Finalmente te encontrei hanyou! – ousa o garoto.

- Acho que eu é que os encontrei. – responde sem se alterar muito.

- Farei você pagar pelo que me fez no passado! – ameaça lhe apontando a tocha como se fosse uma espada.

- Pode vir então. – retruca aprontando as garras.

O suposto 'amigo' do garoto, que não parara de tremer desde então, sai correndo floresta adentro gritando histericamente sobre o monstro que os tinha atacado. Tatsu olha o caminho trilhado pelo 'amigo' covarde, atônito. Pela segunda vez o abandonava numa situação de perigo, talvez devesse reconsiderar sobre como escolher melhor suas companhias...

Voltou seu olhar ao hanyou que o mirava debochadamente:

- Se for esperto, saia correndo como seu amigo. – caçoou.

- Eu não vou fugir como aquele covarde. Vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas! – voltou a ameaçar – No passado não o exterminaram, mas agora eu vou te mandar pro inferno de onde você nunca devia ter saído!! – termina, revelando uma pequena adaga que estava oculta em sua cintura.

- He, acha que vai me derrotar com isso?! – debocha.

...

No vilarejo, Koji chegava ainda desesperado e agora também ofegante. Seus gritos puderam ser ouvidos por todo o vilarejo e os aldeões vinham em seu encontro intentando ver o que se passava.

Haru, que também tinha ouvido o alvoroço, tentava se aproximar para ver o que acontecia, mas ao ouvir a palavra 'hanyou', ela não precisou ouvir mais nada, correu imediatamente para o já conhecido local em que o amigo sempre ficava, temendo pelo que teria acontecido.

Depois de alguns minutos de corrida sendo apenas guiada pela fraca luz da lua e o conhecimento que tinha sobre o caminho, a garota finalmente chega ao local, presenciando a cena de Tatsu apontando uma adaga para o hanyou e este, com as garras preparadas para golpeá-lo. Ela, sem pensar se põe entre os dois intentando evitar o confronto:

- Parem com isso! – ela grita.

- Haru?! – o humano pergunta confuso. Inu Yasha, embora também surpreso, não se manifestou.

- Não me impeça! – o humano volta a gritar.

- Não quero ver vocês se matando! – ela retruca.

- Saia da frente! – diz Tatsu a empurrando para o lado. Porém o fez com a mão que segurava a adaga e acabou fazendo um corte no braço da garota que caiu ao chão.

O garoto não se mostrou arrependido, embora aquela não fosse sua intenção; porém o hanyou parecia transtornado, mirava o humano com fúria evidente. O híbrido, num golpe rápido demais para o humano ver, o segurou pelo pescoço contra uma árvore; enquanto preparava as garras da mão livre para lhe infringir-lhe um golpe fatal. Podia-se ouvir um rosnado vindo do inuhanyou, o que evidenciava sua raiva, parecia fora de si.

Tatsu tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar da mão do oponente. Com o ar já faltando e uma voz fraca diz ao inimigo:

- Me mate... termine o que começou... É isso que monstros fazem, afinal...

O hanyou pareceu não se importar com aquelas palavras e estava prestes a matar o humano, mas foi impedido pela voz de Haru, que com lágrimas nos olhos, lhe gritava:

- Pare! Não faça isso. Senão você estará tornando as palavras dele verdade!

O híbrido fita a garota surpreso, apesar de ferida por aquele garoto ela não desejava vê-lo morto. Viu as lágrimas que ela derramava e pensou que monstro ele era para fazer sua amiga chorar tantas vezes por sua causa. Meio relutante soltou o humano, que imediatamente levou a mão ao pescoço e tentava recuperar o fôlego. Se virou para ela e se aproximou analisando o ferimento com pesar, como se sentisse culpa por isso. A garota apenas lhe sorriu e o tranqüilizou:

- Eu estou bem.

Mas antes que mais algo fosse dito, diversos aldeões chegavam subitamente ao local, armados com tochas. Ao verem a cena de Haru ferida e Tatsu ajoelhado ao chão gritando algo sobre um monstro que tentara matá-lo, interpretam mal a cena e partem pra cima do hanyou. Este em apenas um pulo se abriga em cima de um alto galho de árvore, saindo do alcance dos humanos. Estes gritavam sentenças de ódio e indignação ao híbrido; ele apenas fita novamente a amiga antes de sumir entre as árvores.

OoOoOoOo

Naquela noite apesar do grande alvoroço, nenhum sangue foi derramado, o que não tranqüilizava os moradores da vila. Tatsu teve que se conformar em não ter obtido sua vingança sem-sentido, e Haru se afligia em pensar se seria essa a última vez que vira o hanyou.

...

No dia seguinte a garota consegue passar desapercebida pelos aldeões e vai até a floresta, decidida que aquela seria a última vez. Se não o encontrasse estaria certa em achar que ele tinha ido embora de vez. Caminhou pela região nos limites do vilarejo e depois de algum tempo avistou o que tanto queria, Inu Yasha estava bem ali não muito distante, olhando alguma coisa que a garota não se importou em saber o que era. Foi até ele e chegou perto cautelosamente crendo que este não notara sua presença, mirou a mesma direção que o hanyou e viu o que ele tanto fitava, uma lápide de pedra... nela jazia escrito o nome da princesa Izayoi, sua mãe.

Haru decidiu por não dizer nada que pudesse estragar aquele momento, mas ela não sabia que sua presença à muito havia sido notada:

- Tinha que visitá-la uma última vez. – ele diz sem tirar os olhos da lápide. A garota se surpreendeu momentaneamente para depois entristecer:

- Então... vai mesmo embora...? – mas ela já sabia a resposta àquela pergunta.

O hanyou desvia seu olhar para a amiga, sem responder com palavras, porém palavras não eram necessárias quando apenas seu olhar dizia que os temores da garota estavam certos. Esta reprime as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair, força um sorriso e volta a falar:

- Sentirei saudades. – ela sorri tristemente. Algumas lágrimas conseguem escapar de seus olhos expressivos.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra o híbrido simplesmente abraça a garota, sentindo seu pesar. Ela deixa de segurar as lágrimas e as deixa correr livremente, agora sendo amparado pelo tão querido amigo. Depois de um tempo e de perceber que ela já se acalmava lhe diz:

- Não quero que chore por minha causa. Me prometa que vai ser o mais feliz que puder.

- Eu... – ela diz com um pouco de dificuldade – Prometo.

Ele a força a olhá-lo e a garota tenta dar seu melhor sorriso para demonstrar que ia cumprir sua promessa. O hanyou dá um meio-sorriso de volta e separando-se a garota, dirige-se para a floresta, antes de sumir por entre as árvores olha pra trás uma ultima vez e acena para a amiga, que apenas acena de volta sem coragem de dizer um 'adeus', como se com isso pudesse tornar aquilo menos definitivo...

Depois disso ela vira de costas para não vê-lo partir, seca o rosto molhado de lágrimas e volta para seu lar, onde tentaria de alguma maneira cumprir sua promessa, porém sem nunca esquecer aquele com quem tivera seu primeiro beijo e que certamente se ficaria em seu coração pelo resto de sua vida...

**N/A: Reviews me fariam muito feliz **


	20. Capitulo 20: Kuro Shinju

**Dislclaimer: Inuyasha ainda não me pertence...**

OoOoOoOoO 80 anos depois OoOoOoOoOo

O outono pintava a paisagem com tons alaranjados e vermelhos, os quais tingiam as folhas das árvores, outrora verdes e vistosas, agora apresentavam-se secas e sem vida, mas não deixando porém que seu tom se passasse desapercebido pelos que gostavam de admirar a beleza daquelas cores outonais. Uma leve brisa fez algumas folhas caírem suavemente ao chão formando um belo e macio tapete que já cobria uma boa parte do solo da floresta.

Algumas folhas secas caíam sobre uma figura adormecida sobre um galho de árvore, sem acordá-lo, no entanto.

Invariavelmente, uma picada de inseto é um incômodo maior que as leves folhas secas á sua volta, causando a reação imediata por parte do adormecido hanyou, que com um tapa esmagou o inseto, em seguida abrindo lentamente os olhos dourados, ainda preguiçosamente a fitar uma pequena pulga esmagada em sua palma estendida.

- Myouga. O que quer aqui? – pergunta com voz de sono.

- Inu Yasha-sama, há quanto tempo. – responde animada a pulga – O senhor não mudou nada. Nem lembro da última vez que o vi.

- Foi quando você fugiu enquanto éramos atacados por um youkai. – respondeu sem alterar o tom de voz.

- Bem... he, he. – balbucia sem jeito.

- O que quer? – perguntou novamente, não se dando ao trabalho de levantar e conversar a sério com a nomiyoukai.

- Ora, eu preciso de um motivo para visitá-lo, Inu Yasha-sama?! – disse indignado.

- Então, vejamos... Deve estar fugindo de alguma coisa. Estou certo? – perguntou desinteressado.

- Er... bem...

- Eu sabia.

- Isso não vem ao caso! – tentou desviar do assunto – Como está o senhor? Sente algo estranho? – perguntou suspeitosamente.

- Como assim!? Do que está falando!? – indagou, desconfiado.

- Oh... Nada não, esqueça. – disfarçou - "Então Inu Yasha-sama ainda não percebeu. Mas não posso contar-lhe, prometi a Oyakata-sama que não diria nada." – ele pensava consigo mesmo.

Inu Yasha resolveu não dar importância à pulga velha que parecia já estar ficando gagá, ou ao menos era isso que pensava o hanyou. Myouga por sua vez, estava embrenhado em pensamentos, estes vagavam até uma região distante, em um tempo muito antes do atual.

-- Flashback--

A velha pulga mais um vez pegava 'carona' nos ombros de seu mestre, como sempre fazia. Porém, o fato de não saber o destino daquela viajem começava a incomodá-lo, de modo que arriscou uma pergunta:

- Oyakata-sama, onde estamos indo? – perguntou curioso.

- Vamos visitar um velho amigo. – respondeu o daiyoukai, sem tirar os orbes dourados do caminho que seguia.

Após mais um tempo de caminhada, chegaram a um enorme lago. Myouga fitou o lago, curioso com o que seu mestre pretendia fazer ali. Oyakata olhou para o mesmo como se quisesse enxergar o fundo da água turva, chamou então:

- Housenki! Está em casa? – falou um pouco alto para que o velho youkai ouvisse.

Alguns instantes depois, a água do lago começou a se agitar, bolhas que vinham a superfície indicavam que alguma coisa grande emergia das profundas e escuras águas. Myouga não tirava em momento algum os olhos daquela cena curiosa. Repentinamente, uma gigantesca concha de marisco saiu do meio da água e ficou a flutuar sob ela. Lentamente a concha foi se abrindo e dela surgiu um youkai enorme. Possuía uns chifres em forma de galhadas na cabeça, tinha longos cabelos brancos, sua aparência era pacífica apesar de tudo, aparentava também ter muita idade.

- Inutaishou! A que devo sua visita?! – disse o youkai, feliz.

- Como tem passado amigo? – perguntou de volta o daiyoukai cão.

- Muito bem. Ah entre, entre. – ofereceu dando-lhe passagem.

Num pulo rápido, o inuyoukai estava dentro da enorme concha aberta. Depois se ser bem-recebido pelo velho youkai e Myouga ser devidamente apresentado, foram enfim ao assunto do motivo da visita de Inutaishou:

- Então... Que bons ventos o trazem até aqui? – perguntou gentilmente o youkai.

- Vim lhe pedir um favor... Na verdade, vim lhe fazer um pedido. – disse Oyakata.

- Pois diga velho amigo, terei prazer em ajudar.

- Você disse-me uma vez que fabricava jóias que tinham o poder de levar qualquer pessoa ao outro mundo... – explicou-se o youkai – Gostaria que me desse uma dessas jóias.

- Claro que lhe darei uma. – respondeu prontamente Housenki, feliz por ser útil a seu amigo – Terei prazer em fazer uma especialmente para Inutaishou-sama.

- Ficarei muito grato se o fizer.

- Uma jóia que pode levar ao outro mundo? – perguntou-se Myouga – Isso é incrível!

- De fato Myouga. – assentiu o inuyoukai.

- Mas... não sabia que tinha interesse em ir ao mundo dos mortos, Inutaishou. – disse Housenki com curiosidade.

- Não é para mim, é para meu filho. Ele é quem vai usar a jóia. – respondeu com simplicidade.

- Para o Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Myouga incrédulo.

- Não. Meu outro filho, que está para nascer. – disse novamente com naturalidade.

- Não entendo o que Oyakata-sama planeja. – retruca a pulga.

- Mais tarde saberá Myouga, mais tarde... – disse apenas, fazendo mistério.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No caminho de volta Myouga forçava a mente tentando entender o que seu mestre planejava com uma jóia que levava ao outro mundo, e o fato dele ter dito que daria a jóia ao filho por nascer só tinha deixado-o mais curioso e com cada vez menos esclarecimentos em sua cabeça. O daiyoukai apenas caminhava calmamente, sua face séria e compenetrada como o costumeiro não deixava nenhuma pista para que a pulga 'lesse' seus pensamentos. Pensamentos esses que não estavam muito longe do que a nomiyoukai tentava descobrir:

- "Sesshoumaru quer a Tessaiga, pude perceber isso... Não posso dá-la a ele. Enquanto ele não aprender o quão importante é ter alguém a quem proteger, não poderá brandir uma espada como essa". – pensava fitando o cabo da espada em sua cintura – "Mas talvez uma espada como a Tenseiga possa ensiná-lo... Uma espada que não mata... O quão decepcionante isso será para você, Sesshoumaru?" – um sorriso irônico ameaçou se formar em sua face, o que chamou a atenção de Myouga, que ficou ainda mais intrigado.

-- Fim do flashback --

- "Naquele dia, Oyakata-sama já planejava tudo... Mesmo sem saber que morreria tão cedo, já pensava nos dois filhos...". – a pulga continuava a divaguear, esquecendo-se inclusive de Inu Yasha, que havia voltado a dormir como se nada o tivesse incomodado. – "Apenas não entendo por que ele não me disse sobre seu plano antes de morrer..."

--Flashback--

- Ainda não me disse a que lhe devo sua ilustre visita Inutaishou-sama. – dizia uma voz velha e falha.

- Saya-dono. Vim tratar de um assunto muito importante. – respondeu o inuyoukai. Á sua frente, um ser de aparência curiosa: seu corpo pequeno tinha quase o tamanho de uma bola de temari, suas roupas eram tão brancas quanto sua barba e cabelos; o ser era translúcido como um fantasma e flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão.

- E que assunto seria esse? – pergunta, curioso.

- É sobre meu testamento. – o youkai tinha o olhar sério como sempre.

- Testamento? Vai acontecer alguma coisa? – pergunta, com um leve tom de preocupação.

- Não posso saber... Mas se algo ocorrer, quero que saiba meus últimos desejos. – o youkai cão diz sem se alterar.

- Mas... por que eu? Poderia ser Myouga ou Toutousai... – o velho parecia querer jogar a carga para outra pessoa ao invés de levá-la sozinho.

- Eles fariam muitas perguntas, e Myouga ficaria muito preocupado. Estou apenas tomando uma precaução.

- Então diga... – enfim Saya percebe que terá de ser ele a ouvir o testamento do amigo.

- Ouça com atenção... – começou – Quando eu morrer, quero que deixem minhas duas espadas para meus filhos. A Tenseiga deixarei para Sesshoumaru... – o youkai diz enquanto segura a dita espada com as duas mãos, observando-a como a um tesouro – Que ele aprenda que poder e dominação não são os únicos meios de existência... – em seguida tomou a outra espada em mãos e prosseguiu – A Tessaiga, deixarei para meu filho que está para nascer. Que com esta espada ele possa proteger a quem lhe for importante...

- Entendi. Mas Inutaishou-sama, não poderia o senhor mesmo dizer isso aos seus filhos? – finalmente pronuncia-se Saya, que até agora permanecia silencioso e atento ao que lhe era dito.

- Eu não sei se viverei o suficiente para isso... – ao ver que o amigo lhe olhava interrogativamente ele explica – Não sei quando posso morrer em uma batalha. Caso isso ocorra antes de meu filho mais novo ter idade para possuir a Tessaiga, quero que a lacrem junto a meu corpo no outro mundo, ao qual apenas ele terá acesso. – terminando de dizer isso ele se levanta para partir, antes pronunciando-se uma última vez – É bem provável que meus filhos não se dêem muito bem... – diz, lembrando-se da reação de Sesshoumaru ao saber que Izayoi estava grávida, e conhecendo seu filho como conhecia... – Espero que estas espadas possam uni-los mais tarde para um bem maior... - em seguida recoloca as espadas em sua cintura.

O daiyoukai vira-se em seguida para enfim partir dali, mas é detido pelas palavras do amigo:

- Inutaishou-sama fala como se soubesse de algo... Por acaso sabe quando virá sua morte? – seu tom de voz era calmo e não expressava preocupação, apenas uma certa curiosidade.

- Já lhe disse Saya... – responde, apenas virando brevemente a cabeça para observá-lo por cima dos ombros - Não tenho como saber uma coisa dessas... Apenas quero me precaver... – responde misteriosamente – Nos vemos. – se despediu, em seguida partindo.

Saya fica a sós com seus pensamentos. O inuyoukai havia agido de uma maneira muito misteriosa, parecia saber de algo a mais que não lhe contara. Seria ele capaz de prever sua própria morte? Provavelmente não, talvez apenas tivesse algum pressentimento ou algo que o incomodara. Afastou estes pensamentos e se pôs a repassar tudo o youkai havia dito para que nenhum detalhe fosse esquecido mais tarde... já que tinha fama de não ter uma memória muito boa...

-- Fim do flashback --

Sobre o dito testamento, Myouga só veio a saber mais tarde, por meio de Saya, quando Inutaishou já estava morto. Ele nunca parava de se perguntar por que o tão estimado amigo não havia lhe contado sobre o testamento, talvez achasse que ele ficaria muito preocupado... e realmente ficaria se soubesse que seu mestre achava que morreria antes da hora. Foi novamente tirado dos devaneios quando Inu Yasha pulou do galho de árvore ao chão, quase derrubando a distraída pulga no processo, que conseguiu por pouco se agarrar ao haori vermelho do amo. O hanyou caminhava, aparentemente, procurando algo para comer. Mais uma vez a pulga voltou a seus pensamentos. Sua mente realmente estava dispersa naquele dia...

-- Flashback --

Mais uma vez o lorde cão do oeste e a pulga conselheira faziam o caminho até a casa de Housenki. Haviam recebido a notícia que a jóia encomendada por Inutaishou estava pronta. Ao chegarem novamente ao já conhecido lago, tudo ocorreu como da última vez e em instantes estavam dentro de uma enorme concha aberta, conversando com o velho youkai.

- Tenho a honra de lhe entregar pessoalmente o que me pediu. – começou o youkai depois dos cumprimentos iniciais. Ele pegou um pequeno objeto em suas enormes mãos, não era possível visualizar o que havia nelas – Eis a pérola negra. – disse abrindo a mão e revelando uma pequena pérola, tão negra quanto o céu noturno sem estrelas.

Inutaishou, após a observar por alguns instantes, a pegou cuidadosamente da enorme mão estendida do youkai. Passou a olhá-la mais atentamente na própria mão, tinha um brilho sem igual, chegava a ser difícil tirar os olhos da jóia. Virou-se para o amigo e agradeceu cortesmente:

- Arigatou gozaimasu, Housenki-san – disse-lhe com um sorriso de canto.

- Não precisa agradecer. A fiz com muito prazer para o amigo. – responde educadamente.

- Sinto não poder ficar mais, mas tenho que partir agora. – diz o nobre youkai, levantando-se.

- Ah, sim. Entendo.

...

- É uma jóia incrível, Oyakata-sama. – dizia Myouga, no caminho de volta – Mas ainda não sei o que pretende fazer com ela...

- Myouga, quero que seja o guardião da jóia. – fala o youkai repentinamente, ignorando a dúvida da pulga.

- Como?! – perguntou sem entender.

- Quero que fique com ela. – dizendo isso, lhe entregou a pérola. Myouga a recebeu com suas minúsculas mãos e olhou interrogativamente para o mestre.

- Mas Oyakata-sama... A pérola é sua... Não posso ficar responsável por algo tão valioso...

- Não confio em mais ninguém além de você para isso, Myouga. – responde o daiyoukai sem alterar seu costumeiro tom.

A nomiyoukai se viu emocionada e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Seu amo confiava apenas nele para isso... Para ele era uma grande honra poder ser-lhe útil.

- A protegerei com minha vida, Oyakata-sama. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Quando for a hora, quero que a entregue a meu filho mais novo. Mas não deve deixá-lo saber sobre a jóia, quando ele tiver idade suficiente vai notar por si próprio.

- Mas... como o entregarei sem que ele saiba? –perguntou, curioso.

- Apenas leve-a até ele, a jóia agirá sozinha. – o youkai não se mostra duvidoso de suas palavras, embora Myouga não fizesse idéia de como ele poderia saber tanto sobre a jóia.

Apesar da curiosidade em saber os planos do amigo, Myouga não pergunta mais, sabendo que novamente sua pergunta seria ignorada. Por algum motivo Oyakata não queria lhe contar o que pretendia. Focalizou então a pérola negra, que ficara enorme em suas mãos. Olhou desta para o amigo e soltou um suspiro de desistência, esperando não ser ouvido pelo mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Três seres se viam em volta de um túmulo de pedra. Todos youkais já de idade, olhavam pesarosos a imensa rocha sobre a qual estava enterrado o corpo de um grande e nobre amigo, o poderoso inuyoukai do Oeste. Um deles, uma minúscula pulga, se derramava em prantos sobre a sepultura.

- Oyakata-sama! Oyakata-sama! – ele gritava em meio ao choro.

- Ora vamos Myouga, já chega agora. – Toutousai tentava fazê-lo parar com o drama.

A pulga levantou a cabeça em sua direção, uma expressão claramente indignada, como se dissesse com os olhos: "Seu insensível, desnaturado!". O outro youkai apenas observava a cena, quando o ferreiro se virou para ele:

- Saya-dono. E sobre o testamento de Inutaishou, era só aquilo mesmo?

- Sim, foi tudo o que ele disse. As espadas deveriam ser entregues a seus filhos. – respondeu o velho youkai com voz cansada.

- Você selou a Tessaiga como Inutaishou pediu? – Toutousai perguntou a Myouga.

- Sim. Eu a selei junto ao corpo dele no outro mundo como ele pediu. – disse com voz chorosa.

- E você entregou a tenseiga ao Sesshoumaru, Toutousai? – pergunta Saya.

- Bem... Ele vai encontrá-la cedo ou tarde – respondeu coçando a cabeça e imaginando a cara que Sesshoumaru faria ao ver a espada pendurada em Bokuseno com uma plaquinha em cima com os escritos: 'Para Sesshoumaru' com um desenho de coração em baixo.

- Não entregou pessoalmente? – perguntou um incrédulo Myouga.

- Está maluco? Quero viver muito ainda. – retrucou, imaginando a fúria do daiyoukai ao saber que herdara uma espada 'inútil'.

A nomiyoukai apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Os três youkais viraram sua atenção a uma espada prostrada sobre o túmulo. A terceira espada de Inutaishou, a mais poderosa delas. Estava ali, como que esperando decidirem seu destino:

- Saya, tem certeza que Inutaishou não disse nada sobre a Souunga em seu testamento? – pergunta o ferreiro youkai.

- Ele não falou nada sobre ela. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Talvez se entregássemos a Sesshoumaru... – cogitou a pulga.

-Não, a essa hora ele deve estar furioso por causa da Tenseiga. Com certeza nos mataria. – respondeu Toutousai, de pronto.

- Inu Yasha é apenas um bebê. – voltou a dizer a pulga.

- Essa espada é muito perigosa para ficar com qualquer um.

- Acho que posso selá-la por uns 700 anos. – prontificou-se Saya.

- Pode mesmo fazer isso? – Myouga descofiava.

- Sim. Soube que tem um poço na terra de Musashi onde se jogam restos de youkais e estes somem misteriosamente. – explicou – Joguem a espada lá depois que eu a selar.

Os outros dois assentiram com a cabeça e assim o fizeram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

...

Myouga encontrava-se em frente ao chibi hanyou adormecido. Fazia o possível para não ser ouvido, o que poderia despertar o pequeno amo de ouvidos sensíveis. Olhou para a pérola negra em suas mãos, tinha praticamente o tamanho dele mesmo. Olhou novamente para o hanyou sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Inutaishou apenas lhe dissera que levasse a jóia até o filho e ela agiria sozinha. Como se daria isso ele não sabia, mas ainda assim se arriscou a se aproximar mais, subindo em suas vestes e ficando em cima de seu peito. Seu peso era tão insignificante, que certamente o pequeno nem havia notado.

Quando se aproximou mais, a jóia em suas mãos começou a brilhar intensamente. Myouga prontamente a largou, se surpreendendo por ela não cair ao chão, mas flutuar sobre o adormecido hanyou. Inexplicavelmente a jóia foi em direção a seu rosto e entrou em seu olho direito através da pálpebra cerrada. Ela passava diretamente por ele, sem parecer incomodá-lo ou feri-lo. A pérola agira por conta própria como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

O brilho cessou. A pulga ainda observava o hanyou, apreensiva. Este apenas coçou o olho direito em leve sinal de incômodo, sem acordar porém. Voltou a seu sono sossegado como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Myouga agradeceu aos céus por isso. Agora sentia que havia cumprido sua missão, mas ainda tinha que manter segredo sobre a pérola negra. Por algum motivo Oyakata queria que o filho descobrisse sozinho sobre sua herança.

-- Fim do flashback --

A pulga olhou de esguelha para o hanyou distraído, pensando no motivo dele ainda não ter notado a existência da jóia.

- "Talvez ainda não seja a hora certa..." – esse parecia ser o pensamento mais provável. O orgulhoso daiyoukai que era seu pai parecia querer que o filho descobrisse por conta própria, mas quando chegasse a hora certa... Talvez ainda fosse muito imaturo para isso.

Subitamente ele é tirado de seus pensamentos quando o hanyou para misteriosamente de andar e começa a farejar o ar, tentando captar melhor o odor que havia sentido. Após alguns segundos ele vira o olhar para uma direção da floresta e sem que percebesse estava rosnando para um grupo de árvores como se a qualquer momento fosse sair algo de trás delas. Myouga apenas observa apreensivo, somente para se surpreender grandemente com a figura que surgiu da direção apontada pelo hanyou...

_nomiyoukai: youkai pulga_

**Continua...**


	21. Capítulo 21: Rivalidade

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence**

Myouga prendia a respiração com a visão inusitada. Inu Yasha fitava com raiva a figura que surgira, podia-se ouvir um rosnado sair de sua garganta. O ser caminhou calmamente para fora da penumbra da floresta, apesar de não precisar tê-lo feito para ser reconhecido. Um youkai imponente em sua armadura surgiu solene.

- Sesshoumaru!!– rosnou o hanyou.

- Ora, se não é o pirralho de sangue sujo. – disse irônico – Vejo que ainda lembra o nome de seu meio-irmão.

Ao lado do daiyoukai surge um pequeno youkai verde com um bastão em mãos, a pequena criatura estranha as palavras de seu mestre:

-"Meio-irmão? Então esse hanyou é meio-irmão de Sesshoumaru-sama?!" – se perguntava em pensamento.

- O que quer aqui, desgraçado?! – pergunta o hanyou entre dentes, ignorando o youkai verde.

- Vejo que não é mais aquele pirralho que tremia de medo só em me ver a alguns anos atrás. – disse ignorando a pergunta do irmão e sem alterar o tom de voz. – Agora será mais divertido matá-lo. – completa estalando as garras.

Inu Yasha prontamente imitou o gesto, estalando as próprias garras a frente do rosto. Myouga parecia preocupado a princípio imaginando se o daiyoukai não havia descoberto sobre a pérola negra e veio exigi-la, mas como ele não mencionou nada a respeito, alivia-se um pouco. Mas agora outra coisa o preocupava: sabia que o hanyou não poderia derrotar o irmão apenas com o poder que tinha agora, porém convencê-lo disso seria uma tarefa extremamente difícil, uma vez que este tinha um orgulho tão grande.

- Vou acabar com você, maldito! – provoca o hanyou.

- Como ousa falar assim com Sesshoumaru-sama?! – replica o pequeno youkai, raivoso.

- Jaken! – o mesmo se encolhe a menção do nome – Não interfira! – de pronto o youkai obedeceu pondo-se atrás de seu mestre, para que este não acabasse matando-o junto na luta.

Inu Yasha foi o primeiro a correr de encontro ao inimigo com as garras prontas para atacar. Os passos rápidos o levaram até a figura inerte do oponente, seria fácil, ele não se movia do lugar, afinal. Levantou o braço na direção do irmão, e assim que o abaixou com força, com as garras preparadas, se surpreendeu golpeando apenas o ar.

- "Mas... ele estava aqui a um segundo. Onde ele foi?" – se perguntava o hanyou confuso.

- Você é muito lento. – falou uma voz fria atrás dele.

- "Como ele foi parar aí tão rápido?" – apesar das dúvidas, afastou esses pensamentos e virou-se rapidamente na direção da voz.

Deparou-se com a face sempre fria do meio-irmão, que o olhava de cima, medindo-o. Aquilo o deixou nervoso, Sesshoumaru sempre lhe lançava olhares de desprezo e se achava superior, coisa que o hanyou odiava.

- Cala a boca, maldito! – respondeu por fim, atacando novamente.

Assim como da outra vez, o daiyoukai desviou facilmente do golpe do hanyou, sem parecer fazer esforço nenhum para isso. Inu Yasha então o atacou de novo, e de novo. Seus sucessivos golpes porém, apenas cortavam o ar, sem sequer chegar perto do outro youkai.

- "Maldição!" – praguejou.

- Sua velocidade é lamentável. – pronunciou o outro. – Seus golpes são imprecisos e imaturos. – segurou o próximo soco com uma das mãos – E muito fracos também. – finalizou.

- Cale essa maldita boca! – gritou entre dentes, ainda sem conseguir livrar o punho da mão do irmão. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão de dor, quando sentiu a pele da mão que era segurada, derreter enquanto uma fumaça verde saía das mãos do daiyoukai.

- "Mas... o que é isso?!" – sentia que se não se livrasse logo, teria logo todo o braço derretido. Não precisou porém tentar se soltar pois o próprio oponente o fez, somente para depois lhe desferir um soco que o lançou a léguas de distância, fazendo-o chocar-se com algumas árvores no caminho.

Sesshoumaru observava o hanyou com a mesma expressão fria, que quase demonstrava tédio com aquela luta – se é que se pode chamar isso de luta – enquanto o oponente se levantava atordoado do meio das árvores caídas. Este por sua vez, aturdido com o forte golpe que levara, levantou a mão com que havia dado seu último golpe e observou uma queimadura que se formava em sua pele. O que teria acontecido ali? Parecia uma espécie de veneno corrosivo. Mas ele não tinha tempo de pensar nessas coisas agora, no momento precisava apenas pensar em como vencer o irmão.

Jaken observava a luta de seu 'esconderijo' seguro, atrás de uma moita. Estava mais do que orgulhoso da força de seu amo:

- "É claro que um mero hanyou jamais venceria Sesshoumaru-sama!" – se gabava para si mesmo – "Aliás, ninguém é capaz de vencer meu poderoso amo"

Myouga também encontrava-se seguro no alto de uma árvore. Com certeza ouviria de Inu Yasha mais tarde por novamente ter fugido do combate. Mas o que poderia fazer se era apenas uma pulga indefesa, não é? Sua atenção se voltava porém aos dois irmãos lutando entre si. Não deveria ser assim, ambos filhos de Inutaishou, não deveriam estar se matando desse jeito. Mas ele mesmo sabia como era Sesshoumaru e o quanto ele desprezava humanos, e jamais perdoaria a parcela de sangue humano presente no irmão.

- "Se Okayata-sama estivesse vivo nada disso estaria acontecendo..." - mas não era hora de pensar no passado e sim no presente, e no momento ele não parecia nada promissor...

Inu Yasha novamente correu até o oponente, atacando-o com suas garras. Novamente a mesma cena se repetiu, o hanyou não conseguia sequer encostar no irmão. Este, após se desviar facilmente de mais alguns golpes, golpeia o hanyou com as próprias garras, fazendo-lhe um corte no braço, que só não se estendeu mais pelo fato do outro ter desviado um pouco no momento que via o ataque iminente.

- É só isso que pode fazer!? – pronuncia o daiyoukai – Que decepcionante. Bem, não poderia esperar mais de um hanyou. – diz com sarcasmo na voz.

O híbrido mais uma vez rosnava para o inimigo, segurando o braço ferido, de onde escorria o líquido vermelho e quente. Preparou as garras para desferir outro ataque:

- Sankon Tessou! – gritou.

O outro youkai num pulo para o alto, desviou de mais esse ataque. Em seguida, de suas garras formou-se um brilho verde, que se estendeu num chicote brilhante que estalou no ar e a um movimento da suas mãos açoitou o hanyou impiedosamente, este nada podia fazer além de se encolher e colocar o braço em frente ao rosto no intuito de se proteger. Depois de mais alguns golpes desses o haori vermelho começava a não mais proteger seu dono como deveria, e os ferimentos começavam a surgir na pele do hanyou. Se ele não encontrasse um meio de revidar ou se defender, logo estaria aos trapos, assim como o tecido que mal cobria seu braço. Molhou as garras no sangue que escorria e o lançou ao oponente:

- Hijin Kessou! – gritou enquanto seu sangue voava em forma de navalhas, em grande velocidade.

- O que? – se perguntou o daiyoukai, um pouco confuso com o golpe incomum.

Cessou o próprio ataque e habilmente se moveu entre as lâminas, desviando da maioria, mas como eram muitas e velozes, algumas lhe atingiram e fizeram um trinco em sua lustrosa armadura. Uma das lâminas vermelhas fez um pequeno corte na face do daiyoukai, da qual escorria um fino filete de sangue.

O pequeno youkai verde, Jaken, fitava de olhos arregalados e desesperados:

- "Não pode ser! Sesshoumaru-sama foi ferido! Não é possível!" – a voz em sua mente gritava em desespero.

Inu Yasha encarava o irmão com um olhar confiante, vendo que conseguira infringir-lhe algum dano. Sesshoumaru por sua vez, parecia um pouco mais nervoso, embora sua expressão não demonstrasse muito. Num momento de desatenção havia sido ferido por um hanyou, isso era imperdoável para ele.

- Hanyou insolente! Como ousa fazer ferir Sesshoumaru-sama!! – gritava Jaken de seu esconderijo.

Inu Yasha lançou um olhar mortal ao ser verde que se encolheu novamente no meio dos arbustos. O daiyoukai ainda com seus olhos profundos e frios o fitava com repudio:

- Chega de brincadeira! Vou acabar de vez com você, hanyou! – pronuncia sem alterar o tom.

- "Brincadeira?! Ele quer dizer que estava só brincando comigo!?" – o hanyou pensa com raiva – Seu perdedor! Não agüenta receber um golpe meu e fica inventando essas besteiras é?! – grita ao irmão.

Sem dizer nada em resposta, o outro apenas se move em direção ao oponente a tal velocidade que o hanyou mal pôde vê-lo. Em questão de segundos, o daiyoukai estava segurando o meio-irmão pelo pescoço, com apenas uma das mãos, a qual apertava a cada vez mais intentando sufocar seu oponente. Inu Yasha tenta inutilmente se livrar das mãos do inimigo, porém este tinha uma força incrível, ele podia sentir suas garras penetrarem sua pele e o ar lhe faltar.

Sesshoumaru nada expressava enquanto lentamente tirava a vida de seu meio-irmão, só o fitava com os olhos estreitos, o máximo de raiva que sua expressão neutra permitia demonstrar. Sem se dar por vencido porém, o hanyou usou todas as forças e cravou as garras das duas mãos no braço do irmão, apertou com força até o sangue escorrer por entre seus dedos e pingar em quantidade ao solo.

- Tolo! Aceite logo sua morte! Você nem deveria estar vivo, hanyou. – pronuncia o daiyoukai sem afrouxar seu braço.

O líquido carmim que escorria do braço do youkai era do mesmo tom do que agora escorria em um filete da boca do hanyou... estava morrendo, certamente seria esse seu fim nas mãos daquele youkai. Mas ele não se daria pro vencido tão rápido, não se deixaria vencer sem luta. Uma resolução se formou em sua mente, um plano incrivelmente simples, tão simples que era bem provável que desse certo. Um sorriso sarcástico tomou a face do hanyou, outrora sôfrega.

- Do que está rindo? – a pergunta saiu dos lábios do daiyoukai antes que pudesse contê-las. Curiosidade e espanto eram coisas que se proibia de sentir.

- Agora que você está... tão perto... não vai conseguir fugir... – responde com dificuldade.

Em seguida o híbrido usa umas das mãos que outrora estivera enterrada no braço do irmão e executa o principal ataque com suas garras:

- Sankon... Tessou!

Sesshoumaru rapidamente pula para trás para se livrar do golpe, este fora executado de tão perto que por milímetros não acertara o daiyoukai, apesar de que talvez ele não fosse fazer-lhe tanto estrago, fora instintivo que se afastasse para se proteger. Mas para isso, teve também que soltar o meio-irmão.

Inu Yasha por sua vez, ajoelhado ao chão segurava o próprio pescoço no local outrora quase esmagado pelo inimigo, tentava parar o fluxo de sangue que saía das feridas, mas principalmente tentava recuperar o fôlego absorvendo o máximo de ar ao redor. Cuspiu o sangue que havia juntado em sua boca e voltou a encarar o irmão, sua face expressando o esgotamento com toda aquela luta. Sentiu uma profunda raiva e uma ponta de inveja ao ver que o meio-irmão continuava impassivo e aparentemente intocável, como se nada tivesse lhe acontecido, exceto pelo filete de sangue que escorria de seu braço, ao qual parecia não dar nenhuma importância.

Sesshoumaru observava a sôfrega figura que mal se agüentava em pé, lhe era uma visão patética ao grande youkai do oeste que parecia perder toda sua motivação de lutar. Sua intenção era matar a seu irmão, sim, mas desejava que fosse de uma forma mais honrada, por assim dizer, e não de tal forma tão fácil e rápida. Queria que ele sofresse por um bom tempo antes de morrer por suas mãos, isso de algum jeito, imaginava, o faria sentir mais prazer em acabar com aquela afronta a sua linhagem nobre. Mas ao ver, depois de ter apenas avaliado seus poderes ao invés de lutar a sério, que poderia derrotá-lo em apenas alguns segundos se quisesse, parecia extremamente chato fazê-lo.

- Você é patético, InuYasha! – profere com um certo desprezo na voz – Voltarei quando você chegar aos meus pés. – termina virando-se para partir.

- Espere! – grita o hanyou – Ainda não acabei com você, seu maldito!

- Não vê que não pode sequer tocar em mim? – responde sem alterar o tom – O matarei outra hora, no momento não estou a fim de esmagar insetos. – e após proferir essas palavras, anda a passos lentos até a floresta de onde saiu.

O pequeno youkai verde, que até então apenas observava, sai rapidamente de seu esconderijo e corre a seguir seu amo antes que este o deixe para trás:

- Matte, Sesshoumaru-sama!! – grita, indo até ele.

Os dois youkais somem de vez na floresta, deixando um frustrado e cansado hanyou para trás. Este, soca o chão com raiva:

- "Esse desgraçado do Sesshoumaru! Ele ainda me paga por isso!"

- O senhor está bem, Inu Yasha-sama? – pergunta Myouga surgindo sabe-se lá de onde.

- Vou sobreviver. –responde com desgosto.

Seria sempre assim, para sempre irmãos, porém eternos inimigos. Talvez futuramente o laço de sangue entre eles os fizessem ver o quão vã é sua rivalidade. Mas não no momento... Não agora... Neste instante só o que parecia importar era o ódio que sentiam um do outro, embora por motivos distintos. Inu Yasha nunca desejara odiar o próprio irmão, se fosse de sua escolha seria diferente, pois ele era seu único parente vivo. Mas Sesshoumaru fez dessa familiaridade motivo para repulsa, e agora eram inimigos mortais. Só o que Myouga desejava é que um dia isso mudasse e que os filhos de Inutaishou seguissem seu exemplo benevolente e pudessem encontrar algo em comum... Mas talvez isso levasse mais tempo do que ele imaginara...


	22. Capítulo 22: Fim não, apenas o começo

OoOoOoO 53 anos depois OoOoOoOo

Apesar do passar dos anos, sua aparência não mudava em nada. Mesmo com cento e cinqüenta anos de idade, o hanyou ainda aparentava ter apenas dezessete. E assim ainda seria por muito tempo. Para os youkais o tempo de vida de um humano nada mais é além de um sopro breve e decadente. Sua personalidade também pouco mudou, ficando apenas um pouco mais endurecida com as batalhas pela sobrevivência, e se fosse possível sua arrogância ficar ainda maior, na certa seria outro ponto a ser visto.

A floresta, sempre seu lar, era um lugar em que poucos humanos se atreviam a cruzar, a não ser que fossem exterminadores ou então extremamente burros. Outros youkais no entanto eram freqüentes, e no momento Inu Yasha se encontrava no encalço de um. O oni olhava em volta, tentando visualizar seu oponente em meio as árvores, mas só ouvia passos rápidos e quando fitava a direção que os ouvia, só tinha tempo de ver um borrão vermelho passando depressa.

- Onde você está?! Onde se escondeu!? Hanyou! – gritava a criatura.

- Eu estou aqui!

Ao olhar para cima o oni só teve tempo de ver o dito hanyou que num pulo altíssimo já estava praticamente sobre sua cabeça. Este desceu em grande velocidade até o inimigo:

- Sankon Tessou!

Em segundos o oni estava cortado em dois. O híbrido olhou os restos da criatura com a expressão raivosa:

-Imbecis! – disse asperamente – Continuem me chamando de hanyou e não terão uma vida muito longa.

Assim como anos atrás, ele comprovou que não importava o tempo que passasse nem a habilidade que adquiria, nunca seria respeitado pelos outros youkais, por ser exatamente o que ele odiava que o chamassem: um hanyou. Mas os que cometiam esse erro acabavam por ter o mesmo destino daquele oni.

Um som vindo da floresta despertou a atenção do híbrido. Mas antes que pudesse sentir de onde vinha, um estrondo e algumas árvores vieram ao chão, em seus troncos, marcas de garras indicavam a ação de um youkai. Do lugar de onde foram derrubadas, surgiu um oni muitíssimo parecido com o que tinha acabado de ser morto pelo hanyou. A criatura de um olho só, parecia nervosa em ver os restos do outro.

- Seu maldito! Vai pagar por isso! – gritou indo em sua direção.

O hanyou saltou por cima do youkai indo parar atrás deste, mas antes que pudesse executar o golpe, sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Sem que tivesse tempo de desviar, uma par de garras acertara seu ombro o jogando a uma certa distância. Levantou e segurou o local ferido sentindo a dor e voltou a mirada aos dois onis que vinham em seu encalço raivosamente. Sem outra saída o hanyou correu e se abrigou atrás de uma rocha, recuperando o fôlego e tentando parar o sangramento do ombro recém-ferido.

O youkais, por sua vez, destruíam tudo pelo caminho a procura dele:

- Você não irá escapar hanyou! – disse um deles.

- Nós viemos vingar a morte do nosso irmão! – completou o outro.

De seu esconderijo o hanyou só podia esperar que o encontrassem:

- "Droga! Então ele tinha mais companheiros?"

- Lá está ele! – disse uma das criaturas.

Ao seguir a direção da voz, viu o monstro bem a sua frente. Tão logo quanto o encontrou, o oni atacou com as garras, destroçando a pedra atrás do hanyou, que por ter desviado em tempo não teve o mesmo destino que ela.

- Não adianta correr! – gritou o outro youkai, correndo em sua direção.

O híbrido molhou as garras no próprio sangue que fluía do ferimento em seu ombro:

- Tome isso! – gritou ao oponente – Hijin kessou! – e diversas navalhas vermelhas atingiram o rosto do monstro, cegando-o do único olho que possuía.

Prontamente o outro oni se pôs na frente do irmão:

- Maldito! Você não passa de um simples hanyou! – retrucava enquanto corria freneticamente até o inimigo com as garras em riste.

O hanyou desviando habilmente do golpe que apenas acertou o chão, pulou o mais alto que pôde e usando a enorme rocha como apoio desceu a velocidade vertiginosa ante os dois onis:

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar de hanyou!! – grita.

- O que? – se surpreende o oni ao ver o salto prodigioso do oponente e seu iminente golpe.

- Sankon tessou! – o golpe dado com ambas as mãos, despedaçou os dois youkais de uma vez.

Depois de pousar novamente ao chão, sentiu a dor no ombro e rapidamente levou a mão ao ferimento numa tentativa de aliviá-la.

- Droga! Acabei ferido pelos malditos amigos dele... – exclamou para o nada – "Eu preciso ser mais forte... Eu preciso... Eu preciso de mais poder!"

OoOoOoOo

Era um fim de tarde. O sol se punha lentamente, tingindo o céu de laranja, as sombras começavam a tomar conta das planícies e florestas. Um hanyou corria desesperadamente. O motivo? Essa seria noite de lua nova, quando perderia todos os seus poderes e se tornaria nada além de um mero humano. Precisava encontrar abrigo e rápido.

Uma explosão vinda da floresta e um forte cheiro de sangue chamaram sua atenção. Foi até o local, onde pôde visualizar centenas de corpos de youkais despedaçados ao chão. Perto deles, uma mulher vestindo um kimono de miko e portando um arco como arma, parecia ser a responsável pelo massacre. Ela parecia ferida e esgotada.

O hanyou abrigo-se na copa de uma árvore para poder fitar melhor a cena. Mas não contava que a mulher sentisse sua presença e olhasse em sua direção, avistando apenas o tronco da árvore porém.

- "Uma mulher humana? Será que ela realmente é uma mulher?" – ele se perguntava, vendo o poder que ela possuía.

Logo, sem que percebesse o sol já tinha se posto e seus poderes o abandonaram, tinha se tornado humano.

- Quanto tempo mais você pretende fiar escondido? – diz a mulher, virando-se em seguida para a árvore em que estava – Você também está atrás da Shikon no Tama? – lhe perguntou, ignorando a chuva torrencial que começava a cair nesse instante.

- Shikon no Tama? – perguntou o hanyou – O que é essa Shikon no Tama?

- Se você não sabe, então tudo bem. – lhe respondeu – Porém, se você não quiser morrer, é melhor não chegar perto de mim.

Dito isso, ela se virou para partir, mas a dor das feridas da batalha a fez levar a mão ao peito, e logo em seguida caiu ao chão desmaiada. O agora 'humano' desceu da árvore e se aproximou da figura inconsciente, analisando-a mais de perto.

- O que? Uma miko... – reconheceu pelos trajes que vestia.

A mulher tinha longos cabelos negros presos por uma fita branca e usava um kimono branco e vermelho. Enquanto ainda a fitava, ouviu vozes na floresta procurando por alguém:

- Kikyou-sama! – o nome ao qual chamavam deveria pertencer àquela mulher.

Logo as tochas dos aldeões puderam ser vistas e sem perder mais tempo ali, o hanyou tratou de se embrenhar novamente na floresta.

(...)

Mais tarde ainda naquela noite, ele pensava sobre quem seria aquela miko. Ela parecia ter muito poder, dado a como matou todos aqueles youkais. Uma voz se fez ouvir na noite:

- Está perto! Está perto! – exclamava a voz monstruosa, porém feminina – A Shikon no Tama... Preciso pegá-la depressa e restaurar meu youki. – a dona da voz era uma youkai centopéia. Metade de seu corpo era de mulher e a outra metade que deveria ser de inseto estava cortada praticamente ao meio, ainda assim voava pelo céu, procurando o dito objeto.

- Entendi! Então é isso! – disse o hanyou a si mesmo após ouvir o que a criatura disse – Shikon no Tama, hein? – tinha um sorriso confiante – Isso me parece interessante. – naquele momento lhe veio a mente a imagem daquela mulher que havia visto anteriormente e que mencionara a tal jóia – Ela se chamava Kikyou, certo? – Inu Yasha pensou por um breve instante que nunca vira mulher tão bonita quanto àquela. Mas agora isso não importava, precisava encontrar a tal miko para tomar-lhe a Shikon, mesmo que isso significasse ter que matá-la.

(...)

Mas, algumas tentativas do hanyou em pegar a jóia mais tarde resultaram falhas. E com esses constantes encontros com a sacerdotisa nasceu um amor que nem o tempo romperia. Parecia ser um daqueles sentimentos eternos, que nunca se extinguiria não importando o que acontecesse, ainda que fosse errado do ponto de vista de outrem.

Porém, sempre há outros sentimentos que tentam ultrapassar e corromper os sentimentos puros. O dono de tais sentimentos vis, que mais tarde se denominou Naraku, desejava corromper os sentimentos da sacerdotisa e do hanyou e junto com eles a Shikon no Tama.

Acaso do destino ou não, ele conseguiu fazer com que ambos se atacassem e se destruíssem, mas apesar disso o maligno ser não conseguiu o objeto de seu desejo...

A pequena jóia encontrou seu destino em outro corpo, ao qual a alma de sua protetora também se instalara. Isso há duzentos anos à frente, numa época muito posterior aquela. Porém por acaso novamente, talvez, ou pelo destino gostar de brincar com os mortais, um poço intercalou as eras e permitiu que os sentimentos perdidos pudessem ser reencontrados. Mas a história não termina aí...

OoOoOoOoOo 50 anos mais tarde OoOoOoOoOoO

Um curioso grupo composto por uma exterminadora, um monge, uma colegial de duzentos anos a frente daquele tempo, dois youkais e por último, um hanyou bastante temperamental, caminhavam ainda em sua jornada em busca de vingança contra o ser que os afligiu de diferentes formas.Por causa deste ser maligno e invejoso, todos estavam unidos para um bem em comum.

Diferente de como fora por toda sua vida, o hanyou agora não estava mais sozinho. Inclusive uma cura para seu coração ferido por um amor antigo, vinha na forma de uma humana que por acaso era a reencarnação da outra, mas em quase nada tinham em comum senão a aparência. Esta, chamava-se Kagome. Estava sempre alegre e sorrindo, e antes que se desse conta o hanyou passou a querer muito estar em sua companhia - o tempo todo se lhe fosse possível.

O grupo faz uma parada para descanso dos humanos. Inu Yasha ainda se perguntava como podiam essas criaturas se cansar tão rápido. Indiferentes a seus protestos, se quedaram perto de uma alta árvore frondosa, que proporcionava uma sombra fresca e convidativa para um cochilo. Aproveitando-se disso, o hanyou afastou-se para a floresta. Viveu durante tantos anos sozinho que lhe era ainda um pouco difícil se acostumar a estar perto de tantas pessoas.

Ao caminhar um pouco, o caminho foi lhe parecendo familiar. A cada passo que dava, lembranças do mais profundo de sua memória lhe mostravam imagens daquele mesmo lugar pela qual caminhava, mas a muito tempo atrás. Sem mais dúvidas, soube que aquela era a floresta na qual viveu a maior parte de sua infância, uma parte triste e solitária a qual não gostava muito de lembrar.

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa, chegou ao lugar que parecia ter certeza que estaria ali. Seus pés o guiaram com exatidão à lápide de pedra com o nome de sua mãe gravado nela. Abaixou-se até ficar na altura da pequena pedra e poder ler o nome nela escrito. Junto com o nome vieram as recordações, e com essas uma ponta de tristeza. Coisa com a qual aprendeu a viver, e que se tornara como uma companheira indesejável.

Recolheu algumas pequeninas e delicadas flores rosas de sakura de uma árvore florida e depositou algumas na lápide. Lembrava que aquelas eram as flores favoritas de sua mãe. Dando-se por satisfeito, ia se levantando para partir, mas por um motivo desconhecido, olhou para uma direção em que não havia nada além de uma enorme clareira, uma planície lisa. Era naquela direção que ficava o vilarejo em que vivia com sua mãe a muito tempo atrás. Balançou a cabeça afastando as memórias que insistiam em incomodar-lhe neste dia por algum motivo.

Pôs-se a caminhar de volta para o acampamento antes que dessem por sua falta. Uns passos a frente e um tropeção – da qual resultou em algumas exclamações indignadas – o deteve, abaixou o olhar para ver o que o impedia de prosseguir e avistou uma pedra parecida ao do túmulo de sua mãe, encontrava-se em meio a diversas folhas e parecia parcialmente quebrado. O hanyou, agora curioso, tirava algumas plantas para que pudesse ler os inscritos naquela pedra, que sem dúvidas era outra lápide.

Estreitou os olhos para os símbolos que formavam o nome, tentando compreendê-los. Alguns segundos de concentração depois, o nome se formava em sua mente:

- Ha... ru. – pronunciou, conforme lia.

Aquele nome não lhe era estranho... Forçou a mente e um rosto apareceu vagamente em sua memória. Sim, como pode esquecer sua primeira amiga? A única que quis sua amizade quando todos lhe diziam para se afastar dele, o qual denominavam de monstro. Fitou com carinho a pedra entalhada, lembrando na pessoa que foi talvez o mais próximo de uma irmã que teve naquela época. Pegou algumas flores restantes e as pôs na base da lápide, desejando-lhe que descansasse em paz...

Uma voz feminina o chamou ao longe:

- Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!

Sem dar resposta ele foi em direção ao chamado. Em minutos o hanyou estava de volta para junto de seus amigos. No plural, por que agora tinha muitos amigos. E estes estavam preocupados e indignados por sua demora, em especial uma colegial:

- Inu Yasha! Onde esteve? – pergunta a jovem miko, desconfiada.

- Bah! Não interessa! – respondeu grosseiramente enquanto emburrava a cara.

- Por favor, não vão brigar agora. – dizia o monge, tentado evitar a discussão.

- Isso mesmo, temos que prosseguir. – concordou a exterminadora.

Ainda contrariado o hanyou decidiu seguir viajem, juntamente dos outros. Para trás ficaram as recordações, os eventos passados. O foco agora era o futuro incerto, futuro esse, que dependia do sucesso do grupo em sua longa jornada.

Quanto aos sentimentos ainda não esquecidos, o tempo se encarregaria deles. O tempo que sempre foi inimigo implacável, assassino dos mortais, podia também ser um aliado quando se tratava de esquecer eventos passados... E assim o tempo seguirá seu curso, por que ele não pára nem se curva mesmo ao mais eterno sentimento. As eras contaram a história de um hanyou que sobreviveu apesar de tudo, e mesmo através das piores adversidades, vivendo uma verdadeira aventura. Porém essa aventura estava apenas começando...

**Owari**

**_Pois é pessoal, esse foi o fim da fic, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem seus comentários aí Isso me faria muito feliz._**


End file.
